Hey
by Zelda-Princess-of-Time
Summary: High school junior, Zelda Haiden, has problems a lot bigger than algebra. She is forced to examine her life to decide what's more important: the happiness of others or her own. Stressed and numb, she sinks into a bout of depression, dealing with an eating disorder. The only thing that keeps her going is music. She finds her smile around Link, one of the very causes of her problems.
1. Cheerleading and Creepy Algebra Teachers

**OK, so this is kinda going to be another distraction, yay! :P I promise I won't be creating any more distractions from** _ **Scars of a Caged Bird**_ **, and I promise that that story** _ **will**_ **be finished, as will** _ **Big Break**_ **(only on Wattpad for now) and this story. Don't worry!** _ **Scars**_ **will definitely be my main priority in the writing department, so this, along with** _ **Big Break**_ **, will be a fun side project. ^^ Um… Yeah… Oh, the chapters are going to be way longer for this story, just because. ;) I hope you enjoy. See you below!**

 **Oh, by the way - NO FLAMES! (Had to get that out of my system. (XD)**

* * *

Not to be cliché or anything, but I was the misfit at our school. You know, the one girl from a movie or book that is always picked on by the mean girls for absolutely no reason at all – or for some stupid reason. As much as I hated to say it, I was that girl. The only downfall was that I wasn't from a book or a movie. I wasn't going to receive a happy ending.

I was nobody; no one liked me or even knew my name – at least no one besides my best friend, Malon. She was the only one that understood me. Yet in another way, she didn't understand me – she couldn't understand me – not completely at least.

On the surface, Malon was a drop-dead gorgeous, popular girl that everyone loved. If she wasn't my best friend, I would have disdained her, and not because of her – because of what she stood for. She symbolized all of the taunts and jabs I'd had to take from all the popular girls and bullies over the years. But, because I had known her for so long, even before she had become popular, I knew her for who she really was.

Malon had been my best friend for years, our friendship going all the way back to the swing set in elementary school. We had met when I had asked her to push me. She had complied, pushing me on that rickety metal swing, and our unbreakable friendship was born. We had become inseparable ever since, and our friendship had continued to blossom all throughout middle school and now high school. We were so different from each other, and that's what made our friendship grow even more. Unfortunately for me, not everyone else liked the things that made me different – basically, my quirks.

Malon was easy to be around and charismatic, to say the least. I, on the other hand, was socially awkward and clumsy. Mal and I had been there for each other all throughout our crazy moments, although it was safe to say that I had way more than she did. She always stood up for me whenever other girls would push me around, and I would provide humor to many situations – I'm not necessarily proud of that, though.

Sighing to myself, I attempted to pay attention to the lesson at hand. _Boring_. Sitting through algebra class was one of the worst and best parts of my day. Of course, most of the time it was before lunch, which is why it was one of the worst parts of my day – I get hungry easily – Don't judge! – The fact that Link Finlay was in this class helped compensate all the torture, but still – I mean, it was the middle of the day! Ugh. I hated the middle of the day. It was so annoying, just stuck there, making life even more tedious than it was already.

But seriously… Link Finlay… Sigh and drool – Wait – No! Zelda, get a hold of yourself! You are not going to be crushing on Link this whole class! As I mentally scolded myself, Malon tapped me with her yellow mechanical pencil. "Zel," she whispered inconspicuously.

Snapping to attention, I glared at my best friend that had shaken me out of my reverie. "What?!" I hissed back.

"Miss Haiden! Miss Ridgeway!" the professor snapped. I forgot his name – I know, I'm a bad student, but right now, I really didn't care. Besides, he was more than a little bit creepy. "Would you care to share what's more important than this class and my own fabulous self?"

My eyes widened, and I fumbled, trying to come up with an answer. "I – I –" I stuttered.

Thankfully, Malon swooped in, saving the day – and our skin. "We're terribly sorry, Professor Ghirahim. We were surprised that the answer is 2x + 17 – 4aby + 6wx. Wouldn't standard form have to be applied in this instance in order for the answer to be correct?"

Oh, so his name was Professor Ghirahim. And what in Hyrule was standard form? Oh, wait – Isn't it when all the exponents go from greatest to least and the variables are in alphabetic order? Whatever. I honestly didn't really care.

Besides being popular, athletic, charismatic, kind, and beautiful, Malon was also teacher's pet. She was extremely smart and could say all of the periodic table on command. Yeah, I was not that kind of student. I was just – average. That's a nice way of putting it – average.

That made me think of something – What was I good at? I wasn't a genius, that's for sure; I wasn't really pretty or anything; I wasn't charismatic or elegant; I definitely was not athletic. You could talk to my gym teacher, Mr. Dragmire, and he would tell you in a heartbeat that I was his worst student. The only reason I actually remembered his name was because I was deathly terrified of him. Whenever I did something I was not supposed to, he would make me run five laps, and trust me, I'm not fit enough for that.

"Zelda Haiden!" Malon murmured, bringing me back to reality once more. That was also something else I did – daydream. I daydream way too much when I'm bored, when I'm tired, when I'm thinking about Link Finlay – No, Zelda! Not him again! UGH! Why was I constantly thinking about him?! This was not good.

"What is it, Mal?" I questioned dully, not wanting to think about algebra. I hate this class.

Malon rolled her eyes. "It's time to go; the bell's rung; fourth period is over."

"Lunch?" I asked; my gray, almost violet eyes lit up.

Malon laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder, standing up. She extended a hand to help me up, and Professor Ghirahim watched us with disdain – Correction – He looked at me with disdain. He looked at Malon with adoring eyes – creepy. She continued to laugh, "C'mon, Zel."

We left the class and the creepy professor, Ghirahim, behind, headed for the cafeteria. We grabbed some food from the lunch line, and arriving at our normal table, I couldn't help but look for Link. He was seated at the jock table with all of his football friends. I sighed, setting my bag down on the spot on the bench next to me. My eyes remained downcast, and I picked at the food I had gotten without actually eating it.

"Zelda?" Malon questioned, dragging my name out. "You've been in la la land a lot today." Her blue eyes followed mine to the jock table, and she nodded knowingly, giving me a teasing wink. "Ah. I understand now."

"Yup," I sighed once more, knowing full well that I would never stand a chance against those popular girls, whom I called lionesses. They were like lionesses, always pouncing on guys like they were fresh meat. Disgusting. Malon wasn't like that at all.

Malon rolled her eyes. "Go talk to him," she urged, eating her salad. Her blue eyes flickered with excitement, and I could tell she was scheming.

"Mal," I stated in a warning tone. "You know I can't do that! He'd just laugh me off!"

"Better for me," she shrugged. "Then you'd be out of la la land, and I won't have to save you from that creep of a teacher Ghirahim again."

My violet-gray eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at her dangerously. "Malon," I stated threateningly. My best friend was seriously not helping right now.

"OK! OK!" Malon responded, throwing her hands in the air defensively. "I'm sorry!" she was quiet for a few moments. " _But_ …" she wore a devious grin, and I immediately became worried. She really was scheming. I'd better run for the hills, if you know what I mean.

Eyes widening, I scooted away from her a bit, grabbing my bag and placing it on my lap. " _Malon_ ," I began again.

"Zelda, take it from me," Malon interjected. Uh, oh. "Guys love sporty girls, you know, kinda like me?" she was beaming.

Ugh, I really was not liking Malon right now. She was everything that guys liked. And was she serious? Did guys not like me because I wasn't athletic? As I tried to wrap my mind around what she was implying with those words, she continued to speak. "You should join the cheerleading squad!" her voice escalated several octaves, and I cringed.

My jaw dropped. No. – She did not just say that. I would die if I joined the cheerleading squad! That is, if I even joined the cheerleading squad… "Uh, Malon?" I questioned. "You know how I am. I'm not athletic – Nor am I flexible. I would publically embarrass myself and the team for life if I joined the squad."

"Aw, you wouldn't, Zellie," Malon cooed, flipping her flaming red hair. "Just join! I could get you on the team with no trouble at all! Being the captain of the cheerleading squad does have its perks, y'know." I knew she meant well, but did she have to be so – so valley girlish? Frankly, I only saw Malon act like this when trying to charm a teacher or something.

"Malon! I trip over my own shadow! – And it's behind me! I _can't_ join the squad!" I could just see myself. And I really have tripped over my own shadow before – Don't ask.

Huffing, I agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Fine! As long as you stop acting like a stupid valley girl!"

I said that last part a bit louder than I intended – actually a whole lot louder than I anticipated, and the cafeteria became deathly silent. A number of heads turned in my direction, including several from the jock table, and Malon responded with a smile and a wave. As soon as everyone resumed their previous conversations after staring at me, I released all the air I had been keeping in during that painful, nerve-wracking minute.

"Nice going, Zel," Malon smirked, flipping her hair with the sole intent of getting me annoyed.

I growled at the back of my throat, and my head smacked the table. "Don't talk to me."

Malon patted my back consolingly. "Aw, Zel. No one cares. No one's even looking our way right now – Oh, wait. I stand corrected. Mr. Ghirahim has lunch duty today, and he's looking at us kind of creepily."

"He weirds me out!" I exclaimed. "And he doesn't like me!"

"Lucky you!" Malon responded. "He likes me and stares at me weird."

Still feeling dejected but slightly cheered from my bestie's remark, I lifted my head from the table, sighing. I continued picking at my food, embarrassed from the incident that had just occurred and wary of what I had just agreed to. Malon chattered on and on about the "plan" and how we would carry it out. _Great_ … What did I just get myself into?

* * *

OK, Zel. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Breathe in; breathe out; breathe in; breathe out. Two weeks had passed since I had agreed to Malon's "plan." Today was the day that we were going to carry it out. Thankfully, the day was over, and I didn't have to dread algebra anymore, at least until next Monday. (Professor Ghirahim was getting creepier and creepier!)

"You ready, Zel?" Malon asked, overly excited. She bounced from where she was standing near the full bleachers, pumped. Her red ponytail bobbed up and down with her actions; she looked hype.

Grimacing, I adjusted my ridiculously mini miniskirt. I felt completely uncomfortable, like a fish out of water. "No," I shook my head, not dreading algebra but what was to come. No offense to any cheerleaders, but I didn't like the feeling this was giving me or the vibes some of the football guys were giving me. Why hadn't they acted like this when I was normal? Why were they all of a sudden interested in me now that I was wearing a miniskirt? The thought was slightly frightening.

"You're gonna do great, Zel!" Malon exclaimed, waving her pom poms in the air enthusiastically.

Biting my lip, I felt myself freeze up. I suddenly couldn't remember any part of the routine we had been memorizing. My eyes widened in fright, and I began to inwardly freak out. We were supposed to do our major performance at halftime. When was halftime? Frantically looking at the electronic clock on the score board, I tried to recall any and all of my limited football knowledge.

Still hyperventilating, I turned around when someone tapped my back. "Are you OK?" it was one of the more laid-back cheerleaders, Midna. She was pretty cool – kind of similar to Malon, if you thought about it. She was popular while still being herself. She chose not to conform to the rest of the popular crowd, treating us "normals" and "outcasts" the same as any of her other friends.

"Uh – No?" my voice cracked, and I continued to stress.

Midna nodded sympathetically. "First time, huh?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Hey, you're Malon's best friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. This was not good! For a while I had actually started to think that I might ace this thing, not make a fool of myself in the process, and get Link to notice me. Instead, I was going to fall and break my neck or something.

Midna chuckled as I frowned deeply, still attempting to pull that stupid miniskirt down. "You're going to be fine."

Deep breaths, Zel, deep breaths. "Promise?" I asked, just like a little kid.

"Promise," Midna laughed. Her red eyes flickered toward the field. "Those guys are pretty much jerks – Stay away from them, and you'll do well as a cheerleader. Seriously," her eyes darkened, "don't do anything they say."

Midna's defensive words got me thinking, and I wondered about her story and background with the jocks briefly before dismissing the thought. "I hate these miniskirts," I muttered, though Midna heard.

She laughed heartily, and I decided that she was a nice girl – especially for a popular girl. She could potentially be a good friend. "I don't like them either – They're really not my thing."

And that was how my afternoon predominantly went – completely without incident – until our performance at halftime. I blanked out on everything that I had thought I had re-remembered. I made a complete fool of myself, not knowing the routine at all. Maybe, if I had just kept on stumbling through, I would have made it all right, but I still swore that I would never try to be a cheerleader ever again.

And then, it happened. I am an absolute klutz, and of course, as was prone to happen, I tripped over air, fell down on the concrete, and looked like a total fool. Midna and Malon stopped in the middle of the routine, bending down to help me up. I could feel everyone's burning eyes on me, including the football players. The game had been paused, and all the popular girls behind me began to gossip. Well, you've really done it this time, Zel.

I limped away from the field with my arms slung over my two friends' shoulders. Cringing as I heard others gossip about me, I sighed. I just was not cheerleader material, I supposed. And my prophecy had come true – I had screwed everything up, and now everyone would hate me even more. I was thankful for both Malon and Midna, even though Mal really was the whole reason I had joined the squad in the first place.

Hearing some of the gossip that was circulating, Midna snapped to attention. "Shut up, everyone!" she yelled, not caring whether any of the teachers heard. Everyone obeyed immediately, as Midna was a popular girl. She held power.

Regardless of Midna standing up for me or of Malon's profuse apologies, tears began forming in my eyes, and I desperately willed them away. I had made a mess of things, and Link would never want to speak to me. No guy would ever want to. Maybe that's just how it's supposed to be.

"Zelda – I'm so sorry!" Malon exclaimed, her own eyes filling with tears. That's my extremely emotional, overdramatic best friend for ya.

"Just help me get home," I hiccupped, attempting to hold back all the tears.

Malon didn't seem the least bit fazed when Professor Ghirahim stepped in. "And what might be the matter with Ms. Haiden, Ms. Ridgeway?"

Malon plastered a huge, fake smile on her pretty face. "Oh, hi, Mr. Ghirahim! I loved your fabulous algebra class today! It was simply remarkable and fascinating – like yourself! Oh, and Zelda's going to be fine; we just have to get her home. Would you mind if we borrow your car?"

Professor Ghirahim just stood there, smiling through all of the compliments until he registered Malon's request at the end. "My car?!" he exclaimed. "My car?! My fabulous car?!"

Malon nodded sweetly. "Please, Mr. Ghirahim?" she cooed.

Professor Ghirahim wrinkled his nose yet did his best to nod his head. "Only for you, Ms. Ridgeway," he finally sighed. "You really are quite fabulous, you know, though not nearly as fabulous as me, of course."

"May we have the keys, please?" Malon maintained her smile and extended her hand to receive the keys.

Professor Ghirahim handed the keys over, acting as though it physically pained him to give up his stupid keys. "But – Wait! Before you go, oh fabulous Ms. Ridgeway!" he called out before we could make our getaway.

Malon was visibly seething as she turned back around to face him. "Yes?" you could hear the strain in her voice, and it was totally obvious, except to Mr. Ghirahim, apparently.

"How are you going to be able to tell which car is mine?" he questioned with the obliviousness and concern of a child.

Midna clenched a fist and helped support me still. She looked as though she were ready to punch Ghirahim in the nose. Ghirahim would probably throw a fit going, "My nose! My nose! My fabulous nose!" Ugh – He was so creepy and annoying.

"We'll just look for the most fabulous one, of course! And your key has a beeper," Malon explained, trying to keep her "teacher's pet" voice. "See?" she clicked the button, and a car beeped in the distance.

"Ah!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "What a fabulously smart idea, Ms. Ridgeway!" he applauded slightly. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. I really felt like I had sprained my ankle, and my crazy algebra teacher was not helping the situation – at all.

"And you are delusional," Midna snapped. She and Malon helped me limp away from our algebra teacher who stood, gawking.

"I'll have you know that I am nothing less than fabulous!" he yelled, running to catch up with us once more.

I wanted to smack my head on the side of his "fabulous" car at this point. Was he serious?! Yes, he was – And he was creepy, crazy, delusional, and a whole slew of other adjectives.

"Um – Mr. Ghirahim?" Malon questioned warily. We all entered the parking lot, Ghirahim included, and Malon quickly spotted Ghirahim's car. It had "I am fabulous" bumper stickers plastered all over the sleek sports car, and I mentally face-palmed. WHY?!

Ghirahim clapped his hands delightedly, oblivious to our lack of enthusiasm. "Yes, Ms. Ridgeway?" he ran his hand over the hood of his car. Um… Awkward…

"Aren't you going to go back to the game?" Malon questioned, fumbling with the keys to open the car.

Snapping to attention, Ghirahim looked shocked and almost offended. "What?! And why would I?!"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Because your presence is not wanted here."

Ghirahim looked about ready to have an aneurism, and Malon quickly jumped in, trying to correct Midna's mistake. "Um – Your presence is simply too fabulous for us to handle!" I could tell that she came up with that response on the spot, but it was good, at least compared to what I would have said. I was in awe.

"I can understand as to how you could become so quickly overwhelmed by my fabulous presence," Ghirahim began, and Midna acted as though she was puking. "But I can't just leave!" he protested, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

Malon looked about ready to punch one of his car windows. "Mr. Ghirahim – _Please_ ," she pleaded exasperatedly.

He snatched the keys. "Let's go, girls."

Midna's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" she looked ready to punch a car window as well – In fact, so did I. At least I wanted to.

"Ah, come on now, girls. I'm your teacher, and I will bring you back to safety," he stated proudly as though he was God's gift to – well, just about everyone.

Inhaling deeply, Malon nodded, trying hard to control her temper. "OK," she finally agreed.

"Wonderful!" Ghirahim clapped his hands delightedly. "This is simply wonderful!" he inserted the car key in the door, unlocking it. He then got in the car and pressed the button to unlock the rest of the doors. We all hesitantly got in the back seat, none of us daring to sit in the front with our delusional algebra teacher. I wouldn't sit there even if he paid me! I would rather study about polynomials for five hours straight than sit in that seat! Studying in his class was nothing compared to actually talking to the creep.

How did I actually get into this mess? Oh, yeah. I remember. I was trying to impress Link Finlay and get him to notice me. Well, that plan definitely failed. I wracked my brain. What else could I do to get him to finally notice me? I put that thought on pause as Ghirahim began to speak.

"Are you girls all right back there?" he questioned, and we nodded, not daring to speak a word. He grinned happily, although it looked like a clown smile. Clowns – Yet another thing that scared me. They were almost worse than Professor Ghirahim – _almost_. Shudder.

I whipped out my phone from my sweatshirt tied around my waist. After my fall, I had made sure to grab my sweatshirt, as had Midna and Malon.

I momentarily exchanged phones with Midna, and we inputted our numbers in each other's contact lists. My contact list was unsurprisingly bare, whereas Midna probably had everyone in the school under her contact list.

Malon began a group chat, and we all texted each other, discussing our options, not wanting to talk aloud but still needing to agree on some sort of plan. I was _not_ having Ghirahim drop me off at my house, and I doubted that either Malon or Midna disagreed with me. Finally, we came to an agreement, and Mal decided to notify our algebra teacher of our decision. "Um, Mr. Ghirahim?" she questioned, her voice breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the car.

Ghirahim peeked at us through his rear view mirror. "Yes, Ms. Ridgeway?"

I peered out the window, trying to suck in the pain I was feeling in my ankle. We were in an unfamiliar neighborhood, and the alarms began going off in my head. The street was lined with both street lights and trees. It looked safe enough, but it was the driver of the car that I was worried about.

The houses didn't look too bad. They were rather small and shabby, but I had no clue where we were. Inhaling nervously, I listened as Malon began to let the Professor know of our consensus. "Can you drop us off at that pizza place on the corner of Castle Town Square? We suddenly remembered that that's where we were supposed to meet our parents," Malon responded craftily.

"Ah," Ghirahim nodded. "Alright. We'll head over to the pizza place," he agreed. He turned on his blinker as he turned away from this street. I breathed a sigh of relief as he bought our excuse and actually agreed to it. We turned onto a street I was familiar with, and I sighed again.

We were headed to the pizza place, and all would be well – I hoped. Arriving at the pizza place a few minutes later, Ghirahim pulled over in front. Malon opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, helping me out as well. I joined her, limping, and Midna got out the other side.

"See you girls next week!" Ghirahim called out his rolled down window. "Have a fabulous weekend!" he drove away after that, leaving us at the pizza place.

I don't know when I've ever felt so relieved in my life. We all let out a sigh of relief, laughing awkwardly together. "That was one of the creepiest experiences I've ever had in my life," I laughed the situation off, still supported by Midna and Malon. My foot was throbbing, and I tried to alleviate the pain by hopping on my other foot.

"Well, at least we're here," Midna snorted. She and Malon helped me into the pizza place. By now, after two quarters of the football game, my fall at halftime, and finally the Professor Ghirahim fiasco, it was now around dinner time, and I was _so_ hungry!

My eyes then widened, and I attempted to hide behind both Midna and Malon while still being supported by them. They were both confused until Malon saw what I had seen. She whispered a few words of explanation into Midna's ear, and Midna nodded understandingly. We headed toward a booth in the very back of the establishment, far away from a group of celebrating football players and cheerleaders, including none other than Link Finlay.

"Do you want me to go grab some pizza?" Malon asked, checking her jacket to make sure that she had her wallet on her. "You want your regular right, Zel?" I nodded, and Mal turned to Midna expectantly.

"Get me four slices – I'll pay you back later," Midna slid into the booth next to me after helping me in. "So…" she drawled, "What's this I hear about you and a certain Mr. Finlay?"

I rolled my eyes, wondering what Malon had implied in her explanation. "That's just it – nothing. There is no 'me and a certain Mr. Finlay.' It's just me – and a possibly sprained ankle."

"Then do you like him?" Midna prodded. She rested her chin on her propped arm, watching my reactions closely. Her red eyes burned into mine, and I felt myself crack under pressure. And by "cracking under pressure," I mean I blushed. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "Zelda has a little crush!" her red eyes flickered excitedly.

I groaned. Now Midna knew too. "No!" I protested quickly, flushing quite obviously.

"Now don't let this be a repeat of what happened in the lunchroom a few weeks ago," Midna stated jokingly.

"You remember that?!" I immediately began hyperventilating. What if Link could remember that?! What if he remembered me as the girl that made a fool of herself in the lunchroom?!

Midna looked taken aback. "What are you talking about, Zelda? I was just joking."

I sighed. "You don't remember anything?" I began toying with a napkin dispenser and rearranging all the salt, pepper, and garlic shakers because I was just weird like that.

"Nope," Midna replied, popping the "p." She spotted Malon and rubbed her hands together excitedly. "I love you!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Malon laughed back, setting the tray loaded with a ton of pizza. She flipped her red hair, grinning.

Midna scoffed. "I was talking to the pizza." She claimed her four slices, dumping pepper and garlic on them while Malon glared at her. Stuffing the first slice in her opened mouth, she spoke, "So Zellie over here was telling me about how she might so happen to like a certain guy on the football team."

I let my head smack the table. Feeling something slightly unappealing, I removed it quickly, to find that I had stuck my head in old gum. Ew. Just what I needed. A sprained ankle. Public humiliation. A creepy algebra teacher. And now, old gum. Taking a bite from my pepperoni pizza, I sighed. Why was life so hard? Yeah, now we're getting deep over here. Just like that time I tripped on that stupid tree root and fell into that vat of mud. Ew.

"You told her?" Malon questioned, eating her pineapple pizza unashamedly. Normally, around guys, Malon made a huge show about eating salads. I, on the other hand, would eat whatever I wanted – with moderation, of course. Everything in moderation.

Sighing again, I nodded. With a mouth full of pizza, I couldn't really speak, so I limited myself to gestures and monosyllables. I noticed that several cheerleaders were looking our way quite suspiciously, and I supposed we must look a sight. We were all wearing our outfits – I still hated that miniskirt – And – Oh no! They could remember that I was the girl that fell and made a fool of herself during halftime! I attempted to block my face with a slice of pizza and failed miserably.

The girls began heading over. "Hey, Malon! Midna! What're you doing with that loser over there?" they sauntered over, carrying a plate of salad each. Ew. They were those girls that can't even eat a piece of pizza without freaking out about their nonexistent diet. Y'know, those girls that can't break a nail and not cry over it.

I hid my displeasure upon their arrival, waiting for them to pull my two friends away.

"Um – What's with the salad?" Midna asked, disturbed. She ate her pizza with gusto, not caring about those girls' opinions.

"We're on a diet," the two girls giggled, and my eyes darkened. Called it! Did I call it or what?

Malon remained silent, letting Midna do all the talking. "Well, shoo, then! I can't have your dieting presence mar my fatty, delicious, non-diet meal!" she commanded with the wave of her hand – which also held her slice.

The two girls looked offended. "Well, fine! Whatever!" they left our booth, strutting back to their own table near the front of this house of pizza to eat their salad in peace – where all the cute football guys were – including Link Finlay. Ugh! Stop it, Zelda!

Upon their departure, we all burst into heavy fits of giggles. "That was a fabulous performance, Ms. Mallory!" Malon applauded, mocking our algebra teacher.

Midna snorted. "My pleasure, Mrs. Ghirahim."

Malon looked appalled. "What?!" she exclaimed, placing her pizza on the table in order to stare at Midna.

I hid my giggles behind my hand as Midna swiped Malon's neglected pizza, taking a big, hearty bite from it.

"MIDNA!" Malon exclaimed, clamoring over to our side of the booth to retrieve her stolen pizza. "Give it back!"

"I shall never surrender my life – or my pizza!" Midna exclaimed dramatically.

Seconds later, a smooth voice broke through the air as we all tried to steal each other's pizza. "What's goin' on over here, ladies?" I looked over to meet the red eyes of Sheik Radcliffe. _The_ Sheik Radcliffe – as in Link Finlay's best friend.

We all froze – Malon and Midna both holding the same piece of pizza, in the middle of tug and war – Me with a mouth full of cheese and pepperoni. "'Sup?" Midna asked, breaking the awkward silence that had taken control of our booth for a few seconds.

Then, something unexpected happened – Sheik Radcliffe _laughed_. He _laughed_ – like _out loud_. He continued to guffaw, which in turn caused the rest of us to begin laughing as well. His laugh was quite contagious, especially because it was so – rare. "You girls are probably the most entertaining people I've ever met," he stated after his little laughing fit was over.

"Thank you?" Malon replied, ripping her pizza back from Midna as the opportunity presented itself. She never looked at Midna once, and her eyes remained on Sheik. "Do you need something?" she questioned.

Link Finlay and Sheik Radcliffe never talked to anyone besides for several of the "elites" of the high school social spectrum. In fact, they never even spoke to any of the cheerleaders if they could help it.

Sheik's red eyes bore into my own. "You're the girl that fell during halftime, right?"

I coughed awkwardly. "Um… Yeah?"

"Watch your back. Not all the teachers are as they seem," he stated, and the joking mood was shattered in an instance. He left, leaving us with no explanation.

We sat there dumbfounded, and Malon handed over her slice of pizza to Midna. "What was that all about?"

Shrugging, I took another bite of pizza. "I have no clue. Was that really Sheik Radcliffe?"

Midna rolled her eyes, nodding. Then, her eyes brightened. "We should come up with a new plan for Zellie!" she exclaimed.

Eyes widening, I was quick to protest. "NO! Not another one!"

Malon, however, was quick to agree. "YES! Mid – You're in most of his classes. Zel and I only have algebra with him –"

"And Mr. Ghirahim," I added in much to Malon's dismay, smirking.

"I have algebra with you guys too, you know," Midna cut in, saving me from Malon's wrath. "You just never look for me."

Malon still glared at me but continued. "Do you know anything that Link seems to be really attracted to? – in girls, I mean."

Midna thought for a bit, finishing her last slice – the slice she stole from Malon. Her eyes brightened, and she cackled. "I noticed that he never really goes for any cheerleading girls – Whenever he dates anyone, it's always a smart girl. He also seems to be attracted to musical girls – like girls from band or orchestra."

I snorted – very unladylike, I know. "Well music is definitely out of the question. I can't read music or play an instrument."

"Then what about acting smart?" Malon piped up. She leaned forward in her seat on the booth, her ponytail bobbing from the movement. "I think you could pull that off, Zel."

It took me a couple of seconds for me to process what she had just said. "Um – excuse me?"

Midna cut in, preventing what could have been the beginning of a huge fight. "That sounds great, Malon! Zelda, you should answer more questions in algebra! Malon and I are both in that class so that we can both save you if you need any help or prompting."

My glare transferred to Midna. "You're not helping right now." I then realized that I had literally just met Midna that day, only several hours ago. I felt like I had known her forever, but I supposed that any encounter with a creepy algebra teacher could do that to you.

"Let's do it!" Malon exclaimed.

Midna pumped her fist in the air, almost knocking the garlic shaker over. "Yes!"

I hesitated. "Wait – Don't I get any sort of say in this decision that will _only_ affect me?"

Malon shook her head triumphantly as though she had just denied Ghirahim his car, "Nope!"  
And you can imagine how I felt right about then. I began freaking out as my two friends began speaking in rapid-fire "girl-speak," discussing a "course of action."

Gee, they made this out to be a huge secret agent mission that involved national security. And, knowing me, I was going to epically fail this little test/mission in life – aka liking the most popular guy in school. I was _so_ dead.

Unamused, I watched my two friends chatter incessantly. "Fine," I agreed dully, causing them to pause momentarily in their conversation. Monday was going to be a nightmare I was sure. I mean, I would have to learn about polynomials and exponent rules _and_ act smart?! _And_ try to act fabulous to get a good grade?!

How did my normally torturous life go from bad to worse? My life was so over as soon as I walked into that algebra class!

"It's a plan then!" Malon and Midna exclaimed in unison, clapping their hands excitedly. Was Ghirahim rubbing off on them?

Gulping, I accepted the fate shoved down my throat by my two friends like a piece of pepperoni pizza. As I looked across the crowded pizza place, my eyes landed on a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy, and I felt my heartbeat speed up. Was this _really_ going to be worth it?

* * *

 **Hey again! Glad you made it this far! ;) [No, seriously. This is pretty long. I wasn't anticipating this length, but – hey. (Did ya get the reference? *wink*wink* ^^)] Um… this started out as a one-shot, morphed into a long-shot, but became a multi-chapter fic. Oops. I hope you guys liked Ghirahim – Writing him was so much fun! Hmm… I wonder what's going to happen… Poor Zel…**

 **Song Obsession: "Elevator" by Hawk Nelson ft. Blanca from Group 1 Crew, as well as some Zelda dubstep and various Lindsey Stirling songs for certain scenes**

 **Shoutout to my friend, prowessMaster44, for unknowingly giving me ideas and inspiration for this story. ^^ [Definitely going to include that anecdote I was telling you about in here somewhere. ;)]**

 **Anyways, please subscribe to this story (favorite/follow)! I'll probably alternate between this story and Big Break (Zelink Modern AU on Wattpad), while still updating** _ **Scars**_ **once a week. If you feel so inclined, please drop a review down below (no flames). (It keeps me motivated. ^^) LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST! *smiles* :D**

 **~Elsie {Zelda}**

 **Total Word Count (excluding Author's Notes):**

 **6,051**

 **(That's the longest chapter I've ever written! O_O)**


	2. Favorite Lunch Ladies

The weekend went by too quickly for my taste, and I woke up on Monday morning to the sound of my stupid alarm clock – aka my phone. I slid my thumb across the screen, giving me ten more minutes of precious sleep. Those ten minutes went by extremely fast as well, and I groaned, blinking my sleepy eyes blearily. Forcing my limbs to move, I sat up in my bed.

My room was pretty small, but I loved it. The walls were painted a light peach, and there were some annoying cracks in various places on the ceiling. There was one mini window toward the right of the room, and an armoire sat right across from my bed. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, standing up and walking over to grab an outfit from my armoire. It was a simple outfit – a pair of distressed jeans and a plain green T-shirt. Nothing too fancy going on, you know? I did my jet black hair in a side fishtail braid and finished getting ready.

I grabbed a quick breakfast, not sparing my foster parents' room a glance. They were probably sleeping, but when they woke up, they would be dealing with an immense hangover. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and stepped out the door of my less than average home. Closing the door behind me, I smiled, gazing around me. Castle Town was the largest city in all of Hyrule and was properly named. Hyrule Castle was at the very edge of the city and was actually around my school. But more on that later.

My street was lined with bare trees, and colorful leaves drifted down to the ground gracefully, swirling in the wind. The chorus of chirping birds could be heard all the way down my street, and I smiled appreciatively, enjoying the birds' cheerful songs. I walked down toward a main street where most of the action happened; I lived on a quiet side street so I enjoyed making my way throughout the big, bustling city. A brisk wind made me shiver a bit, and I pulled my baggy purple sweatshirt a little closer around me.

Life in Castle Town never got old; I watched in amusement as a teen guy ran with his mother in pursuit of a leaving bus. Shops and stores were just beginning to open, and store-owners flipped their signs from "Closed" to "Open." I smiled at several older women walking past; people shoved and pushed past others on the crowded sidewalks, and buses and cars whizzed past each other on the busy streets.

Excitement welled inside of me as I approached the height of my morning – Hyrule Castle. I wasn't sure why I loved the landmark so much; I had never actually gotten closer than those steel gates, but I still felt drawn to the remarkable structure. I remembered when I was a little girl, saying that I wanted to live there. Seeing the Castle always brought back childhood memories and nostalgia, to say the least.

Whenever I walked to school, I would always walk up to those steel gates and press my nose to the bars, taking in the sight of the beautiful castle before me. My daddy – my real daddy – had always told me that I would be his princess forever and ever and that it didn't matter if I wasn't a real princess. He promised that one day a prince would come for me, and I wouldn't be alone anymore after Daddy left. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and held in a sob. I miss you so much, Daddy.

Wiping away some of my tears, I stepped away from the gate as I did every school day, knowing that I wasn't a princess, and a prince _wouldn't_ come for me because my daddy wasn't here. My daddy hadn't kept his promise. He said that he would always be there for me. I turned away from the Castle, disheartened. Resolved, I continued walking down the sidewalk past Destiny Park and through the throng of people going to work.

After some time of walking and thinking, I arrived at my school, Castle Town High. Eyes downcast, I walked past the gates toward the front of the school, near the door. Many students, especially the jocks and cheerleaders, passed me looks of disdain. Yup – That's me, Hyrule – the girl that made a complete fool of herself by attempting to be a cheerleader even though she knew that she was a klutz and was extremely accident-prone.

Feeling insecure, I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my eyes downcast. I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat. Daddy. You _promised_. Making a quick scan of everyone present in the jock and cheerleading clique, I noticed that both Link Finlay and Sheik Radcliffe hadn't arrived yet. Weird. They were normally punctual every day.

"ZELDA HAIDEN!" came a loud call, and I jumped slightly, startled.

Sighing in relief and rolling my eyes in annoyance, I huffed. "Seriously, Mal?"

"And Mid!" Midna added perkily. She and Malon bounded toward me, looking happier than two girls eating pepperoni pizza. Also weird. They weren't normally this happy. But who am I kidding? I've only know Midna personally for about three days, and Malon was _always_ overbearingly cheerful. You see what I have to deal with?

I rolled my eyes once more. "Seriously, guys?" I repeated. "Did you _seriously_ have to announce my arrival to _everyone_ in the school yard?!"

Malon giggled innocently. "Love you too, Zel."

"You do remember what today is, right, Zelda?" Midna asked, wiggling her sleek eyebrows up and down teasingly.

Groaning, I continued huffing. " _Midna_!"

"But it's true!" Malon added. She tossed her red hair saucily.

The wide doors to our school opened just like every other school day, and we stepped into the crowd heading inside the building. I shifted my backpack a bit while beginning to walk down the hall, striding toward my locker. Malon and Midna followed close behind me, and their presence caused everyone in the halls to part in order for us to walk through. I guess being friends with two of the popular girls has its perks. Arriving at my locker, I took three tries in unlocking the, y'know, locker lock. I literally do that every single day, and it frustrated me to no end – Why couldn't I unlock my own locker lock?! I sighed, mentally face-palming. I adjusted my book bag – _again_ and grabbed all the books I needed, stuffing them in my bag.

I was finished with gathering my books, and someone else slammed my locker door shut – Groose. I inwardly groaned. Groose was probably one of the only other students here at Castle Town High that actually treated me decently and paid me some attention. Although, I'll admit, I didn't _want_ his attention. He wore a ridiculous pompadour to school _every single day_. I mean – What in Hyrule?! A pompadour?! If he thought that that was the way he was going to win my heart, then he was off his rocker! Yes, Groose Harding had a _major_ crush on me and had been trying to get me to go out with him ever since early middle school which wasn't too long ago, considering the fact that I was a freshman. I'm not sure whether I was flattered or disturbed about his slight obsession with me. The fact that he and I were in the same homeroom and were next to each other alphabetically did not help the situation at all.

"Hey, Zelda," Groose smooth-talked. I could tell that he was trying to be suave, but he was actually failing miserably. Ew.

My nose crinkled in disgust, and Malon and Midna began to try to pull me away from the pompadour. "Hi… Groose…" my voice trailed off, and I slung my bag over my shoulder once more, edging away from him carefully.

"Zelda," he grabbed my arm, gazing into my eyes.

My jaw fell slightly, and my eyes widened with both fright and disgust. Malon and Midna began jerking my left arm frantically while Groose did the same with my right arm. I was stuck in the middle of their little game of tug-of-war. I gulped, bracing myself, trying to disentangle my arm from Groose's grasp. Groose didn't seem to get the message and only increased his efforts. "Um – Yeah, Groose?" I replied from my awkward and extremely uncomfortable position.

Groose's expression softened. "Zelda – I love you. I've loved you ever since middle school when we would play on the playground together – You should know this!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking. He was demonstrating a lot of desperation, and I almost felt bad for him – _almost_.

"Groose – I'm sorry," I shook my head, not even knowing why I was shaking my head. Forcing all of my strength into my next move, I wrenched my arm from Groose's iron grip. After my stellar performance, I dashed down the hall, not even caring that I had left Midna and Malon behind. The crowd of students parted for me to pass, closed, and then parted once more for my friends running after me.

"ZELDA!" they yelled after me. I didn't heed their call and continued my sprint down the hall, panting and breathing heavily. Man, I need to work out more. But then again, I've been saying that for about three years. The bell rang, and I groaned, adjusting my bag on my shoulder _again_. I hated that thing.

I slid into my homeroom carefully, not knocking anyone over, thankfully, because, knowing me, I would have probably bumped into Link Finlay or something. Malon and Midna followed in after me, choosing to be the clumsy ones this time by pushing me over, causing me to fall on the floor, tripping over air. Groaning inwardly, I picked myself up, embarrassed. I had just made a fool of myself in front of my homeroom class – just like every other day. "I thought I was supposed to be the klutz," I made an awful attempt at a joke.

Malon giggled half-heartedly. "I think you did a pretty good job of that."

"You can have your title," Midna agreed, nodding. "Let's go grab some seats – Oh, wait. They're assigned. Aw, man!" she groaned.

I groaned too. Our seats were assigned by alphabetical order – And guess who I was next to? – That's right! The pompadour himself! Ugh. My only consolation was that Link was right in front of me because his last name was Finlay. But still! I was stuck next to Groose for fifteen minutes of my life! Ew!

I slid into my seat carefully – very carefully. I was so not tripping in front of everyone again. A girl can only take so much public embarrassment in one day, y'know? My bag was placed on the tile floor beside me, and I prepared myself to zone out for the next ten minutes. Thankfully, five minutes of homeroom were over, and Groose still hadn't arrived. Maybe he got hit by a bus in the hall! Maybe he got locked inside of a janitor's closet! Maybe he – Aw, man. Was it too much to hope?

Groose stepped into the room haughtily, scoffing at everyone that he considered "inferior" to himself. Behind him, Link Finlay and Sheik Radcliffe stepped into the doorway. "Yo, Pompadour," Sheik stated. Gosh – He sounded so cool! It was no wonder that he was a part of the popular crowd! He fit in perfectly! Maybe that was my problem – I just didn't fit in! I was that one piece of a polynomial that just _wouldn't_ be combined with anything else. I also chuckled to myself, realizing that I wasn't the only person that called Groose "Pompadour."

Pompadour turned around to face my heroes, a sneer painting his face. "Who do you think you are?! Well, you can't have her! Zelda is _mine_!" His hands balled into fists, and his eyes narrowed in a pointed glare.

What in Hyrule?! Who did _he_ think he was? I wasn't his! Far from it in fact! Especially since my heart belongs to you know who! Everyone present already turned in their seats to stare at me while the remainder of the class turned to stare at the triangle of "buffness." Is buffness even a word? Whatever – It is now.

"What do you mean, Groose? Are you stupid or something?" Sheik scoffed. "Zelda doesn't belong to you." Exactly, Sheik! You go, brother!

"Excuse me?!" Groose placed his hands on his hips, and he began gesturing at me wildly. "She _wants_ to belong to me!" he exclaimed.

Link and Sheik directed their burning gazes on me, and I felt like I wanted to melt to the floor. Before the incident last Friday at the pizza place, I hadn't even known that they even knew I existed. Now there was a "fight" going on for me? I fought against the bile building in the back of my throat and stood shakily. "Um – No, Groose," I stated, shaking my head once more.

"Excuse me?" Groose repeated. His expression began to turn to that of rage. Uh oh.

"Groose," I began, gulping. "I'm – I'm kinda done. The whole 'obsession' about me has to end. I'm getting sick of it, and I don't know how much longer I can endure your pestering. It's _annoying_ , Groose." I shifted my weight slightly, violet meeting blue.

Link was watching me closely, keeping note of my every movement. It unnerved me. "She's done, Groose. And if you mess with her again, you'll be dealing with _me_ ," he stated, talking to Groose but gazing into _my_ eyes.

"And me," Sheik nodded, breaking the spell. "Now excuse us." He rolled his eyes and pushed past a shocked Groose with Link. He then sat in his seat near the back while Link strode to his seat directly in front of me. He didn't say another word. Neither of them did.

Keeping my eyes downcast, I sat back down, taking out my purple leather journal. Running a hand over the worn front cover, a feeling of nostalgia washed over me, and I smiled, opening my treasure. This notebook had been gifted to me by my daddy however many years ago. The light blue first page, as well as several pages after it, was devoted to some doodles and silly pictures we had drawn together. Doodles of a princess and a king in a huge castle covered the first page, and scrawled on the cover were the words: "To my little Princess, with love from Daddy" in my father's messy handwriting.

A sad smile spread across my face as I turned page after page over, the smile widening at each memory the page represented. Soon, the drawings morphed into pieces of writing – poems. Poems that were written for fun, but most were written pictures of the various emotions I went through as I had grown, from elementary to middle school to now high school.

My writing had improved significantly as I got older, as did the _quality_ of my writing. Yeah, I meant it when I said that my writing had improved significantly. My handwriting had always been really messy and sloppy like Daddy's, but now it was neat and elegant because I had learned script. I then felt someone's eyes on me, and I gulped. "What do you want, Groose?" I hissed, annoyed. I slammed my journal shut, not wanting anything so private to be seen by anyone – especially not Groose – because, I mean, he's _Groose_. No one wants their stuff read by Groose.

"You do love me, don't you, Zelda?" Groose asked, sounding and looking like a dejected puppy. He looked so pleading, and it took a lot of effort to resist.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "No, Groose, I don't. Why can't you understand that?" I questioned.

Link turned around in his seat, his blue eyes analyzing the situation. "He bugging you, Zelda?" he asked, and the inner butterflies in my stomach took flight. Stupid butterflies! Ugh!

I shook my head, trying to focus. But I was making progress! Before, Link never talked to me, and right now, he was showing genuine concern for me! At least I thought it was genuine concern for me. "No, but thanks, Link. It means a lot."

"And my confession of love doesn't mean a lot?" Groose whispered back.

I face-palmed. Ew. I held back my growing frustration and annoyance while both guys watched me. "Uh –" I stuttered, hoping that _anyone_ or _anything_ would save me. And my savior came in the form of a certain _fabulous_ professor – Ghirahim. _Great_ …

"Well, haven't you become a popular young lady right now, Ms. Haiden," Mr. Ghirahim cooed, placing a hand on the back of my chair.

Was this seriously happening?! I began to flush, and my _real_ savior came in the form of that blessed bell ringing. "Uh – Gotta go, Mr. Ghirahim! See you third period!" I stuffed my journal in my book bag and re-slung it over my shoulder, waving at my teacher and leaving that awkward situation behind.

Fighting back the bile at the back of my throat, I wished that this stupid day was over – and this was just the beginning! No! I kept my head down, walking through the halls, trying to remain inconspicuous. In all honesty, anonymity was a part of who I was now. I was used to it, and it was my comfort zone.

I walked briskly to my first class; unfortunately, neither Midna nor Malon were in this class – ancient Hylian history. Thankfully, I was pretty good in this class, and a plus was the fact that Groose wasn't in this class. Yes! Score! I slid in an empty seat near the back and smiled at my teacher, Mr. Rauru. He was nice and was probably my most favorite teacher. I sincerely hoped that he would be my teacher for the next four years because he was pretty much the only teacher that understood me and where I was coming from. He cared about me as a student which was more than some of these teachers gave me.

I took out my purple binder for notes and journal (just in case I got bored, which wasn't likely – at least for this class). A girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat down beside me. She passed me a cheery smile and began taking her own notes out. "Hi," she said as they rest of the class filed in.

"Hi," I responded. "I'm Zelda."

"I know," she nodded back familiarly. "You're in my homeroom, although I don't think we have anything else in common besides this class. I'm Tetra Stecker, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Tetra," I responded. Why was she being so friendly? No one was _ever_ friendly with me; it was like an unspoken rule. No one was supposed to speak to Zelda Haiden, or else you risk your entire social standing in the spectrum.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Zelda," she chuckled.

Mr. Rauru clapped his hands, gaining the attention of everyone in the class. He had already locked the door to the classroom like normal; he always said that it would help prepare us for college; if we were more than five minutes late, then the door was locked, and you were counted as absent. I had never been late before and wouldn't start now, no matter how clumsy I got.

For the remainder of that class, I jotted down notes and paid close attention to everything that Mr. Rauru said. This class fascinated me, and ancient Hylian history was my best subject. Don't look at me when it comes to algebra. Second period passed by just as quickly, and soon, the dreaded third period arrived.

Sighing, I walked through the hall to algebra, resigned. If this was seriously going to happen, I had better prepare myself for major embarrassment. I entered the room quietly, sitting in the back beside Malon and Midna who were already there, looking stoked. Frankly, this only made me even _more_ nervous. "Uh – Are we seriously doing this?" I questioned nervously.

"Nope," Malon shrugged. Yes! " _You're_ doing this." No… I could feel the pain and rejection already! Ugh!

"Don't worry, Zelda. We'll be backing you up," Midna reassured me.

I tensed as Link Finlay and Sheik Radcliffe stepped into the room. Goodness! Did they have every single class together or something?! I carefully took out my binder, leaving my journal in my bag. I needed to focus for this class. "Promise?" I asked shakily.

Midna laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "Promise."

"Class, may I have your attention please? I mean, I should already have your attention, seeing as the fact that I _am_ the most fabulous teacher in this school," Ghirahim stood cockily in the front of the room near the board. Most of the other students rolled their eyes, unamused, continuing their chatter.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, hoping that this class would go by as quickly as possible. Rubbing my hands together briskly, I handed my homework to Ghirahim as he passed, collecting our math sheets. He stared at me extremely hard as he passed by, making me feel more than slightly uncomfortable.

He finished grabbing everyone's homework and returned to the front of the room. "Ms. Haiden! Mr. Radcliffe!" he called. Sheik and I jumped simultaneously. Why was he calling on us?! Both?! At the same time?! "Would you please come up to the board and simplify these polynomials for the rest of the class?" He wore a sinister smile, almost as though he _knew_ that he was torturing us – He probably was doing this on purpose. Right then, I wished that he was at the bottom of Lake Hylia but still stood, albeit precariously.

"You go, girl," Midna whispered encouragingly.

I pushed a strand of jet black hair out of my face; it had come out of my ponytail. Joining Sheik at the board, I picked up a blue dry erase marker. Everything on the board blurred together, and I squinted. Sheik seemed to be experiencing similar difficulty, and we stood together at the board, markers in hand, poised and ready for solving. I suddenly blanked out. The little bit of confidence that I thought I had gained previously had disappeared, and I couldn't remember anything.

Something about standard form and variables and coefficients? What in Hyrule? I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat and attempted to think. Think, Zel, think. What are the – like terms? Is that what you call them? Yeah, they're called like terms. Right? My brain scrambled, trying to come up with a decent answer.

"We're waiting, Ms. Haiden, Mr. Radcliffe," Ghirahim tapped his foot impatiently. He then made a dramatic motion, slamming our markers down to the floor. "YOU HAVE TAKEN TOO LONG!" he declared. "GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

Sheik and I rushed back to our seats, desperate to get away from our _insane_ algebra teacher. I stumbled and tripped over bags left in the aisles, finally landing in my seat. Both Mid and Mal passed me sympathetic looks, and I thought that things couldn't _possibly_ get worse.

I was wrong.

Ghirahim turned back to the rest of our class after vindictively throwing all the dry erase markers down to the floor. "My two favorite students! Get up here! Solve these _easy_ polynomials!" Everyone looked around for Ghirahim's most favorite students. He groaned, exasperated. "Ms. Ridgeway! Mr. Finlay! Get up here and solve these ridiculously easy polynomials!"

Malon looked completely horrified but stood anyway. Link also stood, looking slightly upset.

"You two would make a fabulous couple, you know," Ghirahim commented obliviously. "You both are so fantastic with algebra!"

I know that I was. Tears began to stream down my face from the utter awfulness of my current situation. I rested head on Midna's shoulder and began to sob.

* * *

Needless to say, fourth period was spent in the bathroom with me weeping my heart out. I felt completely awful; that was a stupid idea, and I knew that I should have listened to my inner voice that _told_ me to not listen to Mal and Mid, as much as I love them. Lunch came next, and we went to the cafeteria; my eyes were still red, and it was obvious to see that I had been crying.

We stepped into the lunch line, although there was no "pep in my step." I merely went through the motions, grabbing my food and walking back to our normal table. I didn't trip this time, thankfully; otherwise my bad day would have become worse. Midna and Malon followed behind, Groose behind them.

"Groose," I began, trying to control my anger. "I'm not in the mood," I stated through gritted teeth. And it was the truth. I could _not_ deal with Groose after what had just happened.

Malon sat beside me with Mid across from us. She began picking at her salad. "I smiled at my favorite lunch lady today."

I paused, mid-bite. "What?"

"I smiled at my favorite lunch lady," Malon repeated, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Me too!" Midna exclaimed, reaching across the table to high-five Mal.

My brows furrowed, and my anger was forgotten for a second. "Um… Zelda's feeling a little left out over here," I spoke in the third person. I really didn't care at this point.

"We both have favorite lunch ladies," Midna answered as though having a favorite lunch lady was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh – I get that. But _why_?" Having a favorite lunch lady seemed kind of weird…

"Because!" Malon exclaimed. "Some of the lunch ladies are nice, and others are really mean! My favorite is the one that always smiles back when I say thank you."

"Me too!" Midna responded, giving Malon another high-five. "She's the best!"

I thought back to the lunch ladies, trying to remember the different ones. "Then if I have to choose a favorite, I would probably say the white-haired one that always wears a bun," I decided. That lady always had a completely stoic face, always unsmiling. I thought that she could use a smile ever now and then and vowed that I would give her that smile whenever I saw her.

Malon burst into a fit of giggles. "Seriously, Zel?"

"Her?" Midna continued.

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich. Yeah – I had learned a lesson about hot food back in middle school. I'll let you figure out what that means… I couldn't speak because I had my mouth full, but I nodded. I glanced over at the jock table and caught sight of Finlay and Radcliffe.

The wound in my heart re-opened, and I felt like I was going to cry again. I just wanted this stupid day to be over. The plan failed, and I had failed. I was so stupid for thinking that that would work! Stupid Zelda! You should know better. You aren't good enough for someone like Link, and you never will be!

The day was a long one, and I just wanted it to be over. Not even waiting to catch one last glimpse of Link, I walked hurriedly home after saying goodbye to my two friends, trying to get home as quickly as I could. I kept my head down the whole "journey" home which was quite unusual for me. As awful as my day was, I normally enjoyed my walk, relishing and reveling in the time to myself. Today, however, was a different story. It felt as though giant rain clouds hung over my world, threatening to destroy everything I had worked so hard to build.

I didn't wave at anyone. I didn't speak to anyone. Even when a little girl smiled at me, I refused to smile back; immediately, I felt awful. She hadn't done anything to me, but I was treating her as though she had. It was too late now, though. I was home. I stepped onto my front porch, searching for my key within the depths of my cluttered book bag.

I found it and turned it in the lock of the door, effectively opening it. I slung my bag over my shoulder once more and entered my house cautiously. There was never a way of truly knowing how my foster parents were, and it was better to be safe than sorry. None of the lights in the house were on so I assumed that they had gone out somewhere.

Licking my lips a bit, I tread carefully, heading towards my room. Upon entering my room of rest, I dropped my bag and collapsed on my bed, easing my aching muscles. If only there was a way to ease my aching heart. Reaching over for my bag in a way that defied gravity, I fished out my leather notebook, flipping it open. Tears started to stream down my face afresh as I looked through all the drawings and poems that represented a memory or a milestone in my life.

Looking up, my eyes met those of "Zelda in the mirror." The notebook lay forgotten as I walked over to the device, surveying myself in the glass. I wasn't hot nor was I beautiful. What guy would ever want to date me? Dating me would be a joke for some and a dare to take for others. No one liked me for who I was. Did I even like me for who I was?

The girl in the mirror had jet black hair and gray-violet eyes. She couldn't be considered pretty or hot; she didn't have a nice figure. None of her clothes really complimented the figure she did have, and she looked discontent. I _was_ discontent. I was discontent with who I was. But who could I become?

I had no other choice. I was destined to be the wallflower. Being in the spotlight was dangerous for me, and the same went for me looking in a mirror.

I looked back at my notebook lying on my bed. Daddy…

Weeping and sobbing, I slumped to the floor, feeling broken.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! (See what I did there? XD) I hope you enjoyed the next installment of _Hey_! This update actually came quicker than expected so I feel really proud of myself right about now. ^^**

 **Anyways, thanks to anyone that has subscribed! You're all awesome! Officially! And, I mean, 14 follows and 5 favorites?! All with only one chapter out?! That's incredible so thank you, you guys!**

 **Song Obsession - Super Mario Galaxy Playlist**

 **Anyways... Please subscribe, and if you feel so inclined, please drop a review down below. *smiles* and LOVE! ;D**

 **~Zelda {Elsie}**

 **Total Word Count (excluding Author's Notes):**

 **5,045**


	3. Drowning Reflection

I sat determinedly at the old – very old piano before me. This was definitely going to be hard, but I had to try. My little purple leather journal stood upright on the sheet music holder, and I tentatively laid a shaky hand on the white and black keys. The sound that was emitted wasn't beautiful, but then again, neither was I – right?

I thought of Link. Midna had said that he usually dated girls that were into music, right? Maybe he would like me – No, Zelda. I was going to do this for _me_. I had to forget Link and everybody else. This was important. Smiling, I remembered Daddy playing the piano and Mama standing beside him, singing in her rich soprano voice. My eyes clouded over with tears once more, but I forced myself to focus. There was no time for goofing off. This _was_ important.

Biting my lip, I cautiously began pressing the keys, and a much prettier sound was produced. I cracked a smile, continuing to press the keys. I experimented with different keys and pedals on the bottom of the piano, quickly catching on with what made the notes sound different. I hummed a melody and tried to find it on the piano. It proved to be a fun challenge, and I found myself sitting at the piano, figuring out different melodies.

When my brain refused to let my fingers play another note, I stopped, grabbing my notebook. I went back to my room, leaving the living room behind. It was a decently sized room, definitely larger than my own. There were very few pictures on the walls, and the furniture was old. My foster parents couldn't afford a ton of fancy pieces of furniture because most of their spare money was spent on more alcohol. And believe me; they didn't _need_ any more alcohol. In fact, I wasn't even sure how they had managed to actually save enough money to buy a piano; most of the money they spent was on, as I said, alcohol, and no one had ever even touched the old thing. Overall, our living room wasn't homey or cozy. It just was _there_ if that makes sense. It just _was_.

For the rest of the night, I worked on my homework and assignments. When I found time, I made myself a small dinner and ate it in my room – alone. After I finished all of my homework, I turned to my little leather journal, taking out a pen from my bag. I lay back on my bed, sprawling my limbs out and making myself comfy. Humming a bit, I thought for some time before my pen actually touched the page. When I did finally start to write in my elegant cursive, it came from the bottom of my heart:

"Feeling like I'm drowning under all this negativity

And to think that I was wondering why I couldn't see

Blinded by the fury of the waves

No one seems to guess that I'm full of pain

Hold back; don't dream

Keep your head down; I wanna scream

Lose yourself; say goodbye

To the things you've known; I'm gonna cry

But I can't

'Cuz I'm drowning"

And that was my poem. It wasn't much but spoke volumes for me. It was exactly what I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs. It conveyed everything that I felt _every single freakin' day_. The utter aloneness of my situation. Alone. I was alone.

Numb, I laid my pen on top of my journal and placed them on the little end table next to my bed, rolling off. Resolved and determined, I walked over to the mirror, a sad smile painting my face. Keeping my eyes down, I refused to look at "Zelda in the mirror." I had to be ready to deal with this situation – my feelings. Gathering all of my courage, I raised my eyes to face my opponent.

"You're beautiful," I whispered to myself over and over again. "You're beautiful." Feeling my confidence rising by a smidgen, I continued to repeat the chant to myself for quite some time before finally breaking eye contact with "Zelda in the mirror." I would do this every day if I needed to; I had to be more confident in myself. I was sick and tired of being a push-over. I didn't want to be dissatisfied with myself. Something had to change – and that something wasn't about me.

Turning to the side, I walked to my small bathroom and took a shower with hot water, sighing to myself with both contentment and exhaustion. I was beautiful. I was. And I had to _be_ who I was – because that was what made me beautiful. It was…

* * *

Weeks and months passed by, and my confidence began to rise, although not enough to single Link out and tell him how I felt. In fact, my feelings for Link had begun to decrease – if only by a little bit. I don't know what I happened. I suppose that as I began becoming who I was supposed to be, every other trivial thing that I had once cared about began to fade into the background, like my crush on Link. Sure, I still liked him, but my feelings slowly had started to subside.

Practicing piano had actually become a major habit for me whenever I found the time, as had setting my poems to music. I was getting better at it and enjoyed playing the large grand piano in the auditorium when nobody was around (usually during lunchtime). Fortunately for me, someone _was_ there one time, listening to me play.

My fingers danced on the black and white keys, creating a light-hearted melody that I had written previously. I had also begun composing music as well, and melodies seemed to just pop into my head at the most random of times. I couldn't read music so I merely practiced the melody over and over until I memorized it completely – It became a part of me. I paused for a few seconds, preparing to launch into another original composition, but was stopped by slow yet steady applause. Gray-violet met red as I whipped around on the piano bench.

"It sounds good," Sheik Radcliffe stated, striding toward me. He wore a black hoodie and a pair of light wash jeans.

I remained stagnant on the piano bench like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Uh – Thanks?" I stuttered, inwardly berating myself for how dorky I probably sounded.

"Do you take lessons?" if Sheik had noticed my awkwardness, then he disregarded it.

I shook my head, looking down slightly. "Self-taught," I shrugged, my fingers beginning to play a new tune. It was true. Besides creating my own compositions, I could play by ear. I supposed that both Daddy and Mama had passed on their musical ability to me.

Sheik gave a low whistle. "That's awesome – You're really great! Have you ever considered taking lessons?"

My brows furrowed carefully, wondering what his intentions were. "Um… Not really, no."

"You're great!" Sheik repeated, throwing his hands in the air, strolling even closer toward the side of the instrument. "I know someone that can give you lessons for free if you want."

My right brow arched, a weird, unconscious action that I did when I was skeptical of something. "Really? Who?" I paused in my playing once more, slightly interested in what Sheik had to say – scratch that – I was _very_ interested in what he had to say.

"Well, my aunt," he responded, leaning on the side of the piano.

"And your aunt is?" I prodded, gesturing for him to continue.

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he motioned to the back of the auditorium. "That's my aunt."

A woman wearing her white hair in a tight bun stepped toward us. Was this strangers congregate with Zelda at the piano in the auditorium day? I hoped that that wasn't the case because I certainly hadn't gotten the memo. "Hello, Zelda," she stated; her voice sounded kind, contradicting her stern look. – My favorite lunch lady! I had kept my commitment of smiling at her and saying "thank you" every time she gave me my food, and before long, she had begun to respond with a "you're welcome" in return. I suppose kindness does work.

"This is my aunt – Impa Radcliffe," Sheik motioned to my favorite lunch lady.

My jaw dropped. "You two are related?!" I had fully twisted around on the piano bench, facing Sheik and – his aunt?

The lunch lady nodded. "That's my _beloved_ nephew," she confirmed, slightly sarcastic, sending Sheik a (playful?) glare.

"And she's my _beloved_ aunt," Sheik mimicked, sticking his tongue out at the lunch lady childishly. I had never thought in a million years that I would see the stoic Sheik Radcliffe stick his tongue out at anyone. I've seen all now. I can die happily now – Wait – No! I have to confess my undying love to Link Finlay! Ugh! No, Zelda!

"Your playing is quite good, Zelda, especially considering that you play by ear," Impa Radcliffe, the lunch lady, stated, "but it can be improved with lessons – I'd like to offer lessons to you, Zelda – for free."

My jaw dropped, and I moved away from the piano, motioning for her to take over. "Can I hear you play before I agree to anything?" I asked, joining Sheik at the side of the piano.

Impa Radcliffe nodded and took my place on the piano bench. Her expression was stoic and stern like normal, and I noticed the resemblance between her expression and Sheik's. They were so similar. Her fingers moved deftly and efficiently over the white and black keys, and I watched her with awe. It was amazing. The piece she was playing was complicated and long – a full six minutes. In all honesty, my playing paled in comparison to hers. I wanted her to be my teacher. "I accept," I interjected as soon as she finished. "Please – teach me."

Sheik grinned as his aunt nodded, standing. "It will be my pleasure to teach such a talented girl like you," the woman flashed a rare smile at me. "And call me Impa."

Smiling back, I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Impa." I gathered my things – my bag and my little journal – and sighed, resolved. "Well, lunch is over so I have to get back to class."

"Alright, Zelda; we can discuss details later – And _you_ , my boy, have to go back to class as well," Impa shot a pointed glare at her nephew.

Sheik rolled his eyes, maintaining his serious face. "Yes ma'am." He shrugged as Impa left. "Walk you back to class?" he asked, turning to me.

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I nodded and smiled. "Sure." We exited the auditorium, beginning to walk to my ancient Hylian history class. Sheik dropped me off, and I entered the room, greeting Mr. Rauru as I slipped into my seat in the back. Tetra was already there, tapping her pen on the side of her foldable chair impatiently. "Hey," I passed the greeting easily to Tetra.

"Oh, hey, Zelda," Tetra responded. She twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger and seemed a bit – off.

"Are you alright, Tetra?" I asked concernedly. My violet-gray eyes flickered toward her blue ones, and I wondered what was wrong.

She shrugged as Mr. Rauru began taking attendance quickly. "I've been better." I noticed an odd symbol on her binder and immediately became curious, as I was prone to – I had a habit of becoming curious extremely quickly, often jumping to conclusions quickly as well. I took a mental snapshot of the symbol, planning to do some research later. That's what phones are for, right? It looked like the Triforce symbol from ancient Hylian folklore.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Mr. Rauru had already launched into a lecture – Oh the irony – We were learning about the Triforce today. Tetra looked more than a tad uncomfortable as class went on, and I took a mental note of that too. Classes went by quickly that day, and soon, I found myself walking home.

I made my way home, like I did every day, and noticed that the sky had darkened considerably. September had slowly faded into October, and so on. Now, it was December, and I had only a little bit more than half a year left to endure. We had yet to have our first snowfall, and I found myself begging the sky to unleash its unforgiving fury, dumping loads of snow on our large city. Please, sky! I want snow! No, I don't want snow! What am I thinking?!

The birds had since ceased their cheerful chatter, entering hibernation in a sense, and the production of noise was left solely to cars and trucks as well as people. An angry couple argued, taking up the whole sidewalk; the girl waved her arms about, upset, while the guy smirked, his arms folded over his chest. I swerved past them quickly, not wanting to be pulled into any drama. Excuse you two. Yeesh – Rude people these days.

Then again, I almost preferred their public _argument_ over another couple's public _make out_ session. Keeping my head down, I continued past them, not sparing them a glance. Man, people these days. Keep your PDA to yourselves! Gee! Is it _that_ hard to ask?! "Keep your lives to yourself!" I turned around swiftly, yelling at the couple making out.

Annoyed, they quickly disentangled themselves, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "Thank you for your consideration." Before they could _consider_ hurting me, I sped up my pace, walking away as fast as I could. Let me not get in trouble today. Today had honestly been pretty great, and I was not about to mess it up by getting mobbed by an angry couple that wanted to make out in public. By the way – I do not approve of that; don't do it, people. That's just gross. Life lessons with Zelda. See? You learn something new every day.

I sprinted the rest of my way home, unlocking the door and stepping in. I made it past the foyer, avoiding the alcohol bottles that littered the floor. Back to the meaningless life I lived with my alcoholic foster parents. My "mom" stood in the way to my room, hiccupping with a half-full bottle in her left hand. I cringed. Perfect timing, Zelda.

"What're you doing, Zelda?" she asked, her words slurring together. She hobbled over to me, but I side-stepped so that she wouldn't be able to get near me. "Zelda?"

"Mom," I winced as I said that word. I didn't want to be associated with her at all. "I think you need to go to bed."

"No, Zelda!" my mom responded, her mood swinging drastically. She was now angry. Exactly what I didn't need. Before she could _really_ get upset (as in getting violent and stuff), the gears in my mind began working.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to follow me with her current state of mind, I exited the house as speedily as I could. I had to get away from here. I had to. With no plan, I walked aimlessly around Castle Town, not knowing where I was going. Finally, I mustered enough common sense to whip out my phone to text both Midna and Malon. We had become a trio of the best of friends, hanging out a lot after school now that my lunch period was typically spent at the auditorium piano.

Finally, Midna responded with an "I'll meet you in 5 with Mal at Destiny Park or the pizza place." Needless to say, I was extremely grateful for her quick reply. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that I had two hours to burn. _Great_.

In my rush to get away from my drunken foster mom, I hadn't even looked at which section of Castle Town I had arrived at. Just looking at the buildings, I could tell in an instant. I was at the "ghetto" section of town. You know – that section of town that wasn't good for innocent girls like me to be in. Dark alleys, gangster-looking guys and girls, and tough adults. This neighborhood was well-known for being home to a high concentration of crimes.

Shuddering, I became upset as I realized what a fatal mistake I had made. I was too reckless sometimes! I might as well have jumped from the grasp of one Stalfo to another! Resolved, I readjusted my bag on my shoulder, staying ever alert. From the corner of my eye, I saw some movement, and, being my paranoid self, whipped around.

No one.

Shaken, even though nothing had happened, I tried to calm my frazzled nerves. I saw something again – this time to the right of me. All I caught was a glimpse of red. Odd.

I walked past a small shop, and the sound of glass being shattered echoed, ringing in my ears. I spun on my heels, eyes darting everywhere, trying to look for the culprit of the act of vandalism. A window of the shop was broken, and red spray paint had been used on the wall next to it. I squinted, trying to read what was scrawled on the unfortunate wall.

"The Vigilantes," it read. Underneath it, in blue paint, were the words: "The Defenders."

I became even more spooked as I caught another split-second glimpse of red (hair? clothes?). Gasping, I thought I saw a face through the clear glass of the unbroken window. I stumbled away from the area, eyes wide. This was giving me the creeps.

Tripping and scrambling, I began running, trying to get away from this madness. I'm also very paranoid so the thought of some serial killer or something wouldn't leave my mind, unfortunately. Hoping that I wasn't being pursued, I ran down a dark alley, panting. My shadow seemed elongated on the alley wall which was covered in graffiti, and things were pretty eerie. The hair on the back of my neck stood, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Be careful around here," someone spoke. I began to freak out as someone took hold of my shoulders, spinning me around to face them. My eyes met red ones, and the person, fading into the shadows, spoke once more. "Be careful, Zelda." Their words were muffled, and I couldn't tell if the person was male or female. I supposed that the person was male from his build, obscured slightly from the lighting in the alley. Wait – How did he know my name?!

I tried to scream but found that my ability to make sound had been temporarily disabled. This discovery only served to make me freak out even more, and I wrenched my arm from the person's grasp, making a dash to leave this spooky place and the creepy person. I caught sight of someone else of a more hulking build, blocking the exit to the alley. Stranger danger! I began panicking inwardly for the first time and made a split second decision. Of course, it probably wasn't the wisest one, and every instinct that was in me was telling me – compelling me to run, but my limbs refused to function.

I stood still, waiting for the two figures to approach me.

The first person came from behind me, and the other also joined us. I was trapped. The first person joined the second, effectively closing any means of escape. They were ganging up on me. Or maybe not. The two swung at each other, engaging in a fight. The first caught the second one's aimed fist, twisting it and his arm at a disgustingly inhumane angle. I heard a crack and made a choking noise, appalled. Throwing a hand over my gaping mouth, I continued to watch the fight at hand, mesmerized and somewhat disgusted.

The first was obviously more skilled in fighting, staying on the defense for as long as possible until an opening presented itself. The second fought much more sloppily, throwing punches at random, hoping that they would make a hit. I watched as the second threw a particularly careless swing; the first took advantage of this, performing a roundhouse kick; his foot came in contact with the second's head.

Stifling a shriek, I watched as the second fell to the dirty ground, defeated by the person standing before me. "What do you want?" I asked the first, eyeing the person on the floor with a bit of pity as well as disgust.

"I want you to leave – as soon as physically possible," the person stated, his voice coming out muffled. "Go!" he commanded, pointing to the end of the alley.

I didn't need another invitation – I ran, not looking back and not caring about where I was going. I had to get out of here. Sprinting past the vandalized shop, I dashed away from this section of Castle Town, completely disturbed. I then remembered that I had nowhere to go after this. Great. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I waited until I was far away from that desperately scary place to check my notifications.

Twenty messages – all from Midna and Malon. That's right! We were going to meet up at Destiny Park to walk to the pizza place! It wasn't like that was unusual. We, as a trio, had started this tradition where we met up at the pizza place on Castle Town Square every Friday. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten! But, considering the circumstances, I was sure that I would be excused from my mishap – I hoped.

I was glad that my bag wasn't stolen or something like that because if it had been, my life would have been _over_. Some of my textbooks were in there, as well as my binder and my _journal_. I couldn't lose this bag. Castle Town was a huge city – modern and old in its own right. Combinations of Hyrulean culture were everywhere to be seen, and diversity was a major part of the city. Deciding that my friends couldn't have possibly waited for me at Destiny Park, I walked to the pizza place.

"ZELDA!" came the distressed call as I entered the pizza place, walking back to our normal booth in the back. I was tackled by my two best friends, both upset, wringing their hands. "Where have you been?!" they questioned simultaneously.

Sighing heavily, I set my bag down on the empty seat-bench-thing. "What time is it?" I questioned, taking into account their matching troubled expressions.

"5:46! _Zelda_!" Malon exclaimed. She didn't know my situation; neither of them did. They couldn't know. "Where were you, and what happened, and what in Hyrule is going on?!"

I sighed, not wanting this conversation to happen. Oh, the joys of being me. Groaning, I launched into a more… _colorful_ … retelling of what had happened to cause me to request a place to stay the night. "Well, my parents were both gone and sent me a text that they were going to Holodrum for an extensive business trip. I also had lost my key, effectively locking me out of the house. I kinda have nowhere else to go," I finished sheepishly. I couldn't believe that I had lied! – to my best friends!

"Aw, Zel, that's too bad," Midna answered sympathetically. "You can stay at my place if you want – My older brother, Zant, can be a pain in the neck, though. You have been warned," she added in a goofy tone.

I cracked a slight smile, and Malon nodded furiously. "I'll gladly donate some of my clothes to you! You could use a wardrobe touch-up anyways," her eyes bulged humorously as she examined my loose outfit.

Sighing once more, I agreed, albeit reluctantly. Besides – I had to be grateful for what I could get, y'know? Resigned, I drummed my fingers in a motion similar to my piano playing. "So – How about some pizza?"

Midna nodded. "My turn!" she exclaimed jokingly. We had fallen into a routine of one of us ordering and paying for everyone else's pizza; we had a rotation going and everything! "Pepperoni – Pineapple – Plain." She pointed at each of us in turn; I always got pepperoni; Malon loved pineapple (she's nuts, I know. Pineapple on pizza?! Ew!); and Midna always ordered some plain, simple cheese pizza. We were all so different personality-wise, and our favorite pizza toppings reflected our vast differences.

Mal and I remained at our table, chilling and waiting for Mid to arrive with our pizza. I was SO hungry! Ravenous even. I felt my stomach literally _eating_ itself. Ew… That's a gross thought… Forget I said that…

The door to the establishment opened, and two young men that I so happen to know stepped in with their group of friends. Midna eyed them indifferently as she paid the pizza man, a middle-aged man named Rusl. He was always nice to us and after some time had learned our names, our usuals, and everything! Midna grabbed a tray of our pizza while Rusl took the other two; together, they brought our food to our booth.

"Here you are, girls," Rusl set our food on the table, passing us a friendly, almost fatherly smile. He then left to go help out Finlay and Radcliffe's crowd.

Midna sat down next to me with Mal on the other side of the table, and we all dug in, savoring the taste of the warm, gooey pizza.

Unfortunately for me, my pizza was _very_ warm – to the point where I spit the pizza out into my lap… Embarrassing… Malon and Midna watched me in shock – some friends they are. The mouthful of pizza began burning my legs, and I hastily grabbed a napkin, picking up the stupid thing and throwing it near our napkin dispenser. Things like that still happened quite frequently, even though I was slowly gaining confidence. Mistakes like that also made me lose a little bit of confidence, causing me to berate myself continually until I got over things – eventually. I do get over things fairly quickly, though.

Fortunately for me (there's always a bright side to everything – I'm telling you! Life lessons with Zelda), no one from the jock and cheerleader group was looking in our general direction – Otherwise I would be _dead_. Knowing my embarrassment, Mal and Mid picked up their playful banter, not caring if they were teasing me about my little accident. Soon, I couldn't help but join in – I mean, how could I not?

We ate the rest of our pizza (thankfully, I didn't have another spill), bid Rusl the pizza man farewell, and headed outside. I kept my head up, not sparing either Link or Sheik a glance. Somehow, I felt like something was off about the two of them. But who was I kidding? I didn't know them, hadn't held a conversation with Link _ever_ , and had spoken only a little bit with Sheik. I was in no place to say whether they were off or not.

Taking the shortcut through Destiny Park, we began walking to Malon's house in hopes of finding some clothes that would be decent enough for me to wear. Entering Mal's home, we headed straight to her room; fortunately Malon hadn't lost her key. Her dad was home and gave us a quick greeting. He was dressed in a full-out suit, hair slicked back and everything, and I was more than slightly impressed. I couldn't remember what he did for a living, but he was obviously doing it very well. His home was huge! All the furniture was upholstered, and the couches were made of glossy brown leather. Beautiful portraits took up most of the wall space, and elegant chandeliers holding glowing candles hung from the ceiling. Ugly (no offense) floral vases stood on slender-legged tables, and there were huge windows that let in tons of outdoor light.

I suddenly remembered why I hated coming to Malon's home. It reminded me of how messed up my own life was. I mean, I knew that Malon's dad wasn't super rich, and he borrowed a ton of money to compensate for the extravagance of his lifestyle, but it was still upsetting – to me at least. Compared to my trashed-up home, this was a dream. But I suppose we can't have it all, right? Whoa – Things suddenly got _way_ too deep for me.

Arriving in her room, Malon went directly to her closet, pulling out random pieces of clothing, holding them up to me, and pushing me into her bathroom. I took everything in stride, trying on every piece she gave me and walking out dutifully for them to either coo in agreement or shake their heads with undisguised disgust(?). At the end, I ended up with a pretty hefty armload of clothing that both Malon and Midna had approved, and soon it was time to go.

Midna and I carefully distributed the clothing among a couple of large bags, only adding to our load. I already had my school bag, and with the added weight of the clothing sacks, I felt like I was going to topple over. I don't know what I would have done without Midna's help. We waved goodbye to Mal, telling her to enjoy her weekend and that we would see her on Monday or something. She responded by telling us to text her, and we exited the Ridgeway household.

"My mom and dad will probably _kill_ me for bringing you home, but they'll love you. They're the best parents ever and will hopefully just go with the flow, you know what I mean?" Midna was so chill about the situation, even laughing about our slight predicament. She was _way_ laid-back and chill – definitely what I liked about her. I mean, Malon was great, but sometimes her over cheerful attitude about _everything_ (except Ghirahim), and sometimes it was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, Mid. I really have nowhere else to go right now," I apologized quickly. She couldn't find out either.

Midna attempted to wave my apology off but struggled with the bags she was carrying. "My parents won't care. It's Zant we need to worry about. He doesn't take too kindly to new people so I apologize in advance for his stupid behavior."

"Oh, please – I'm the one that's going to be invading your house. I feel so embarrassed," I almost tripped on a tree root – Who put that there?!

"Saw that," Midna chortled, patting me lightly on the back. Walking through Castle Town didn't seem as lonely as before now that I was walking with a friend. "Don't worry about it, Zel. My parents are going to _love_ you." We arrived at her home, and I felt my heartbeat speed up from nervousness. Would Midna's parents let me stay?

Midna unlocked the door and entered, leaving me frozen on the porch. "Come on, Zel," she beckoned to me. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"Alright, sweetie!" a call came from further in the house.

Midna motioned for me to enter before finally dragging me in. "Mom! Dad! I have a request to make!" she took her shoes off and signaled for me to do the same. She dropped our loads down in the foyer, yanking me further into the house.

We entered what appeared to be their dining room. There were three people sitting around a circular wooden table: a mother, a father, and a teenage guy, who I assumed to be Zant. "Hey, Mom; hey, Dad," Midna greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Zant," her enthusiasm disappeared as she greeted her brother.

"Get lost, Sis," the slouching Zant complained from where he was sitting.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Her mom and dad both seemed to notice me for the first time. "Midna, I didn't know you were bringing friends over," her mom stated, raising her glass to her lips.

"Sorry, Mom. This is Zelda Haiden, and her parents are actually on a business trip to Holodrum, and she doesn't have a place to stay while they're gone. Can she stay here?" Midna requested imploringly.

Her parents looked taken aback. "Um – Midna, can we speak to you for a few minutes?" her dad asked, pointing to the adjoining room – the kitchen.

"Sure, Dad," Midna agreed, nodding and following her parents out of the room.

That left me alone with the famous Zant… _Great_ …

With his parents out of the room, he placed his feet up on the table, and I sighed heavily. He chomped on some sort of exotic fruit, acting quite cocky – although in a different way from Groose. To be honest, he scared me – a lot. This day was just getting weirder and weirder – And the thought of living in the same house as him gave me the willies – if Midna's parents agreed.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Midna's exclamation could be heard from the kitchen. She bounded into the room excitedly – something I never thought I would have seen her doing.

Zant groaned, keeping his feet on the table. "Aw, man. Seriously? _She's_ staying here?"

"Zant! Get your feet off the table!" Midna's father commanded quickly. Zant rolled his eyes, annoyed, but complied.

Mrs. Willoughby folded her arms, staring at Zant pointedly. "Yes, she is. Now don't be rude!"

Midna sent me an excited smile and linked arms with me. "You're gonna be sharing my room; we'll set up an air mattress soon, but for now, you'll use my sleeping bag. Let's go set everything up!" she quickly led me away but not before I could say a quick yet sincere thank you to the Willoughby couple.

We dashed up the stairs, arms loaded with the clothes Malon gave me, and Midna slammed the door shut as soon as we entered. We squealed like two little girls during a sleep-over – And I suppose we were on a sleep-over for a while. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A while passed since I had moved into the Willoughby home; I avoided my foster home for a long time, and I hadn't seen either of my foster parents since I had left. I hoped that they had forgotten about me, and I supposed that they had. Every morning, when I woke up, usually before Midna, I would enter the bathroom and stare at the mirror, whispering my little chant: "You are beautiful; you are beautiful; you are beautiful." My confidence was rising, and I was excited about life.

For the first time, I found out what it really meant to live and not just exist. I had so much fun with Midna and Malon that I had almost forgotten about the incident in the alley – It felt like so long ago, and in reality, it was. It had been a month since that fateful day, and I was just fine. No more odd incidents occurred, and I never went to that part of town again. I suppose you could say that I had learned my lesson.

The Willoughby household thankfully had a piano, and most of my time was spent there, practicing. Impa had started teaching me how to read music, which was no easy feat. I struggled but forced myself to overcome – This was something I loved doing, and I had to excel in it. It was the one thing I could excel in.

One day, in early January, I decided that I would gather all of my courage and do something that I had been meaning to do for quite some time. I ate my lunch quickly before dashing to the auditorium for some quick practicing. On my way, I ran into a late crowd, headed for the cafeteria. Of course, it was the jock crowd.

Sheik and Link were in the very back, laughing at some joke one of the other football guys had said. I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat as I saw Link. I had to do this. No backing out now. I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way to him. Clearing my throat and gathering my wits about me, I gazed into his blazing cobalt eyes and wordlessly took his hand. I led him to the auditorium, and he followed silently, his eyes flashing curiously.

As we approached the piano, I turned around to face him, and the word tumbled out with a small laugh before I could even stop it. I smiled softly and continued to gaze into his eyes, "Hey."

* * *

 **'** **Sup, everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter – I had SO much fun writing it. (This was actually where the "one-shot" was supposed to end, except to make it work in the story, I added more character development and stuff.)**

 **I'm trying to give Zelda more unique qualities, and I REALLY don't want this to become cliché. Um… How did you guys like the poem? I love writing poetry (and raps) so it was a cinch, but I want to know what you guys think because your opinion means a lot to me! ;)**

 **The next chapter of** ** _Scars of a Caged Bird_** **will hopefully be out sometime this week because I'm off for mid-winter break; I was planning that chapter but found myself writing the next chapter for this because of the overwhelmingly kind feedback I received in both PM and review form. Thanks, everyone! ^^ 3**

 **Song Obsession: Lindsey Stirling Playlist and "Insomniac" by Trip Lee ft. Andy Mineo (I was an insomniac trying to finish this, that's for sure. XD)**

 **Pho, and Happy Valentine's Day! I worked super hard all after church to try to get this out today. 3**

 **Anyways, please favorite and follow – It means a ton, and if you feel so inclined, please drop a review down below. I spent roughly 7 and a half hours working on this so feedback definitely means a TON. ^^ *smiles* and LOVE :D**

 **~Elsie**

 **Total Word Count:**

 **6,099**


	4. Gotta Love Life

**OH MY GOODNESS! I'm SO sorry I'm so late – It's been what, a month? Jiminy crickets… O_O Anyways, I'm SO SORRY! I have an explanation, though. Recently, I discovered _The Hunger Games_ so I read the entire trilogy (in three days altogether), and then I wanted to watch all 4 of the movies… I don't know why… And, of course, being a new Everlarker, I had to check out some Everlark stories (I've been in _The Hunger Games_ section for a while now.) Also – I've been working on an original project so I haven't been on FFN as much Zelda-wise. But… I'm here now! :D**

* * *

Hiding a smile behind my hand and stifling a giggle, I listened to the story Link Finlay was reliving as he told it to me. He was completely immersed in his tale, waving his arms animatedly and over-exaggerating all of his expressions. A bothersome tuft of blonde hair would fall near his face, and he would attempt to blow it away while still telling his story. "… And then I fell!" Link exclaimed, staggering a bit for dramatic effect and clutching the side of the piano comically.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer – Bursting into fits of laughter, I threw my head back and punched Link half-heartedly. "Link! No! Seriously?"

"Yes! I was so embarrassed! Sheik didn't do anything to help me at all – He just stood there, watching me stumble while trying to stand up!" Link's face lit up with emotion as he continued to recount his humiliating moment.

I pushed back a strand of raven hair, cracking up at the thought of the "charming" (but actually pretty clumsy) football star, Link Finlay, tripping over Ghirahim, our creepy algebra teacher, and ending up sprawled on the floor on top of both Ghirahim and Ilia, this girl in my biology class known for having a crush on Link. That was the only non-funny part of the story – Other than that, both Link and I ended up laughing a ton.

Sitting on the piano bench, I began to let my fingers drift across the keys lightly while listening to Link as he launched into another story. The whole lunch period was awesome, and I had a ton of fun with him. I was extremely glad that I had gotten the guts to take him here.

"That's really pretty," Link commented mid-story, looking impressed. "I like it."

I smiled my thanks, letting him get back into his story-telling "mode." While he talked and chatted, I played different melodies, original and learned, on the grand instrument. After I had greeted Link, he had taken control of the conversation, and I was fine with that – Less work for me. And I was more than content to just listen to him chat and be near him. I had done my part – making the first move – Wait – Why was I making this seem like a date? I didn't even know if he liked me. I wasn't good enough for him! I wasn't pretty or beautiful or hot – I wasn't good enough for his standards.

"What's going on in here?!" came an angered exclamation.

Startled, Link whipped around to face the intruder, and I turned around on the piano bench. I groaned, seeing who it was – Pompadour. "Nothing – We're just having a normal conversation," Link stated.

"Alone? In the auditorium?" Groose was not convinced; he was _enraged_.

Link and I exchanged glances, and I took control of our end of the conversation. "Um, yeah. We can do whatever we want; you don't need to keep trying to father me, Groose. I can take care of myself."

"No, Zelda! You don't get it! We're supposed to be in love, remember?" he sputtered, balling his fists; his face turned as red as his hair.

I cringed as Link tossed me a glance. "Um – No, I don't remember. We're not in love – most definitely not."

Glaring and huffing, Pompadour kicked at the green carpeted floor. He let out a scream, and the acoustics of the large auditorium enlarged it, making me wince. "You're supposed to love me, Zelda! Me! I can see you _pining_ over Mr. Football Hero over there, and you _never_ pay _me_ any attention! You need to love _me_!"

Gulping a bit, I did what every other normal girl would do in this situation (kidding about the whole "normal" thing. That was sarcasm, in case you didn't catch that.) – I ran. Most girls would wait to watch the two men battle it out, but not me. I was out of that auditorium as quickly as I could, bumping into Sheik and some of his football friends. "Link's in the auditorium with Groose. They're gonna tear each other apart if we don't stop them." I grabbed his arm and performed a 180, dragging him back to the auditorium.

Sheik immediately broke into a light run, and I was forced to do the same, trying to keep his pace. We arrived through a side entrance right by the piano just in time, apparently. Both Link and Groose had dropped to the floor, wrestling. The piano was off to the left side of the room with the stage behind. The platform felt so far up from the floor, and there was a huge red curtain with gold trimmings at the bottom. It was a typical auditorium – much more boring than the ones in the movies. Nothing special going on.

Becoming slightly worried in my case, Sheik and I began to try to break the two up. They were both persistent, but Link allowed himself to be restrained by me. Groose, on the other hand, was wriggling in Sheik's grasp, trying to break free from the smaller guy's grip. Link and I stood off to the side as Sheik struggled to calm Groose down. Sheik had a more slender build but was quick and agile; he was also good with making speedy decisions and thinking on his feet. Groose was stockier with more muscle but had less wit and wasn't too great with making strategies.

"Let go of me!" Groose growled. "Leave me alone!"

"Calm down!" Sheik retorted back. "I've had to restrain you before, and I'll do it again!" He kicked his charge in the shin, controlling himself. I knew that he could do much worse than the demonstration he was giving Groose.

Link shifted in front of me, and Groose thrashed in Sheik's strong hold. "ZELDA HAIDEN!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. Another meet Zelda at the piano in the auditorium day? Midna. Her eyes widened as she absorbed the situation at hand, and I had to admit – It looked _pretty_ awkward. "What's going on in here?" she finally sputtered.

Groose snapped back to life. "Let me go!" he tried to wrench free.

"Stand still! You don't just jump my best friend like that and get away with it!" Sheik responded, kicking Pompadour's shin once more. Midna jumped in and helped Sheik.

I decided to step in before things got ugly. "Sheik, Mid, I think you can let him go now. He's learned his lesson – at least I hope he has." I remained behind Link as Groose was let go.

Groose glared at Link and Sheik. "I'm watching you, Radcliffe, Finlay," he seethed. He barreled out of the auditorium, still raging.

We stood in a group, watching him leave as Midna caught her breath. "Well, that was somethin'," Midna chuckled awkwardly. Her ruby red eyes then snapped to attention. "Oh, my goodness! I forgot the whole reason I came here!" she exclaimed. "Zelda! We have to go – And you guys should get a move on too! The bell rang five minutes ago! We have algebra, and Mr. Ghirahim sent me to fetch you all – well, Link really. He absolutely _refused_ to start the class without his 'favorite' student."

I began freaking out. I did _not_ need to add another "late to class" to my report card, and Mr. Ghirahim wasn't granting me any favors. "We gotta run then."

Link possessively grabbed my arm, leading me out of the auditorium, and Midna ran ahead of us. Sheik trailed behind us, obviously dreading algebra as much as I was. He and I shared the same fundamental hate for this stupid class. Why is algebra necessary to learn? I mean – What am I going to do with it?! I'm definitely _not_ planning to become a mathematician or something of that nature. Sighs. Life and logic makes no sense sometimes.

We arrived at Mr. Ghirahim's class in a little group, and Link let go of my arm (reluctantly?). We all attempted to slip to the back where Malon was waiting for us, but, of course, Mr. Ghirahim had to screw everything up. He snatched my arm, pulling me toward him. "Ah, Ms. Haiden," he breathed quite near me. He was _way_ too close for comfort, and I tried to wrench my arm away. I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the classroom and began panicking. Why was he doing this?

Ghirahim then inched closer but hadn't done anything concrete that I could report. Feeling my breath hitch in my throat, I silently begged anyone to save me. Time seemed to slow as three people reached for me – Link, Sheik, and Groose. What in Hyrule was going on here?

Midna and Malon froze where they were, and Tetra leaped to her feet. I hadn't even realized that she was in this class too. Finally regaining my movement, I twisted my arm at an angle, shaking out of Ghirahim's grasp. I then kicked him… Um… Yeah… I kicked him… That's all that needs to be said in that area… Cough… Then, in typical Zelda fashion, I somehow managed to trip backwards over someone's backpack and stumbled, falling into the arms of Sheik, Link, and Groose. How much weirder could this day get? I mean, seriously?

They supported me and helped me stand; my shaky limbs almost gave out, and Sheik helped me walk over to the back of the room. Groose was bright red, and Link looked enraged – even more than Groose, which was saying something. Sheik kept his hands placed firmly on my shoulders, standing behind me protectively and comfortingly as my two unlikely heroes faced off our crazy algebra teacher. I had never ever in my life thought that things would come to this.

Moving with lightning-speed to where Link, Groose, and Ghirahim were standing, Tetra balled her hands into fists, connecting them with Ghirahim's jaw. I heard a crack and winced. What… Another boy – who, oddly enough, looked _a lot_ like Link – stood, joining Tetra. I was shocked and flabbergasted and a whole lot of other things as things soon broke out into a five-way fight – four against one.

I twisted around to face Sheik, staring into his red eyes. "What's going on?" I questioned.

He pointed to the symbol on Tetra's binder. "It might have something to do with that."

Furrowing my brows, I glanced back to where Mr. Ghirahim had resulted in throwing dry erase markers at the four upset kids. Honestly, I was disgusted at him but found the sight funny enough, bursting into a bit of laughter.

The rest of the class stood; a girl and a guy caught my eye and waved, walking over. "Hey, there," the girl called. She had pretty red hair tied in twin pigtails and wore a green hat to go with it. Her denim skirt was cut off at her knees, and she wore long argyle socks to compensate the exposed skin from her knees down.

"Hi," I responded. This day was getting really odd. I was just Zelda – the girl that nobody talked to. But now, a fight had broken out because a teacher was acting creepily around me, and new people were approaching me and talking to me. Sheik shifted to my side, eyeing the new pair with slight interest. It was obvious that they weren't part of the popular group, but they seemed to be pretty normal.

"We just wanted to say that that teacher is _extremely_ creepy – He did something similar to Karane, and we just wanted to tell you to watch your back," the guy added, jerking his head to where Ghirahim was defending himself with anything he could find off his desk, throwing random objects at everyone else – including innocent students.

I sighed. "I'm Zelda."

The girl nodded excitedly. "Oh, yeah – We know. You're starting to become quite the popular, aren't you?" she giggled. "I'm Karane, and this is my boyfriend, Pipit."

The guy nodded in acknowledgement. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Although we wish it were under better circumstances," Karane finished for him as Ghirahim gave some weird battle cry.

"We should go get help," Pipit commented as another random girl was hit in the head with a dry erase marker – blue, might I add.

I nodded in agreement. "Karane, do you want to come with me?"

Smiling, Karane consented. "Sure – We can bring Midna and Malon too for good measure. You know the old saying, right? – there's safety in numbers."

"OK," I grabbed her hand in my right one and dragged Malon with the other one. Midna trailed behind, and we ducked under various projectiles thrown. Sheik joined in the scuffle, and soon, students had joined sides – some against Ghirahim and some with him. I don't know who in their right mind would even _try_ to help Ghirahim, but hey.

With students fighting against one another, there was no possible way that someone would _not_ get hurt – especially with Ghirahim throwing his entire collection of writing utensils at those that dared to oppose his reign. "We should find Mr. Rauru!" I exclaimed above the hubbub as we escaped the madness of the classroom.

"Agreed!" Midna nodded. Malon covered one of her ears with the hand that was not holding my own, her brows scrunching together.

Making our way down the hall, hands linked, we arrived at our history teacher's door. I knocked, praying that he was in. I got my wish, I suppose – He was in – _with a class_. Groaning inwardly to myself, I prepared to project my voice.

Thankfully, Karane spoke up. "Hey – Mr. Rauru?" she peeked around the door, knocking on the wood slightly. Ow – It was a senior class. "Can we speak to you outside, please?"

Mr. Rauru arched a white brow, eyeing us each in turn. "Alright, girls. Class, please read pages 365 to 370 while I'm out. I trust that you all won't be goofing off, correct?"

All the innocent seniors nodded, eyes wide. "Yes, Mr. Rauru." Just watch him come back and find the class in complete chaos – although I didn't think that anything could be worse than what was going on in algebra class. I mean – Fist fights _and_ dry erase markers? I didn't think anything could beat that. Now I had seen all.

Mr. Rauru kept the door to the class open and followed us to the side where we weren't in sight of the classroom but we were still able to seen inside in case things got too rowdy. "What's up, girls?" he asked.

"Can you please help us?" Malon asked; her blue eyes widened considerably, and that's when I knew that Mr. Rauru _couldn't_ refuse us. No one could refuse Malon.

"What's wrong? I have a class right now, girls," he responded, his head jerking toward that door to his classroom.

Midna nodded. "We know. There's just a little – situation – going on in Mr. Ghirahim's algebra class."

Mr. Rauru did a double take. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Why don't you come see?" I suggested meaningfully, gesturing down the hall.

Mr. Rauru sighed before agreeing. "Alright, girls. Let's go." We headed back to Mr. Ghirahim's classroom, and I prayed that nothing crazy had happened during our absence – But then again, it is Mr. Ghirahim. Since when is he ever _not_ crazy?

We were greeted by a shower of dry erase markers. Big surprise.

"What in Hyrule?" Mr. Rauru sputtered as he stepped into the room. "Ghirahim! What in Hyrule are you doing? You're supposed to be teaching! Not condoning fist fights and throwing dry erase markers at students!" He forcefully broke a group of kids apart, glaring at our algebra teacher sternly as one would reprimand a naughty child.

Link slipped beside me with Sheik, and Pipit placed an arm protectively around his girlfriend. Groose mumbled incoherently, sporting a new black eye, complimentary of the service of several of those on Mr. Ghirahim's side. "Stupid… I just… Zelda… Idiot Link…" were pretty much the only words I could make out of what Groose was trying to say.

Without thinking, I edged closer to Link. Smiling deviously, both Midna and Malon raised their brows as they watched Link place an arm around me, obviously not really thinking as he watched the scene before us unfold. Mr. Rauru had taken our deranged algebra teacher away, dragging him to the principal's office. Wow… This has been quite a day.

Tetra stepped up with the guy that looked a lot like Link. "Hey," she greeted. "Everyone OK?" she took charge of the situation quickly as soon as everyone nodded. "Alright! Back to work! Even though that nutcase isn't here we can still do some of the homework he assigned us. I'm sure if anyone has any trouble, Malon or Link will be pleased to help out, am I right?"

We all dispersed, getting back to any of our work. I sat beside Malon and Midna with Karane and Pipit across from us. No one protested against Tetra's leadership but obeyed without complaint. Groaning unhappily, I slammed my mechanical pencil down. "I hate algebra!" I declared.

Malon chuckled, smiling a bit. "Let me help," she held her hands out for my binder, and I gave it to her without another word. She began explaining everything in complete detail in a way that I could understand – pizza. You see, polynomials are like slices of pizza. Every term can have a different topping – an exponent or a variable or something like that. Like terms (pizzas with the same topping) can be combined to make things easier. There was a lot of other stuff she taught me, using the pizza explanation, and I understood things so much better. Goodness, was I thankful for Malon.

By the time I had actually looked over all of my work, I saw that I actually _understood_ the work – and the questions and everything! I was so excited that I broke into a jubilant smile. "I can't believe it! I actually get it! Thank you so much, Mal!" I exclaimed quickly. The bell rang, signaling the end to the period. Neither Mr. Rauru nor Mr. Ghirahim had returned so I assumed that they were having an unscheduled meeting with our principal. It was about time.

Link's paler double went about, picking up all the dry erase markers. I never wanted to touch one of those things again in my life. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I walked with Malon and Midna to our next class.

* * *

After what seemed like millions of years of boredom later, school finally let out, and Midna and I waved good bye to Malon, beginning our trek home. It was odd, but I had begun calling the Willoughby household "home." It was more of a home to me than the house I used to live in. My parents were dead. They were gone, and all I had was Midna and her family. I was never going back – at least I hoped not. So far, I hadn't heard or seen anything of my foster parents yet, but I knew that I would eventually. I knew I would.

"Why do we have to go back?!" Midna groaned.

I glanced at her incredulously. "You don't want to go home?"

Midna shook her head vigorously, almost tripping on a tree root. Guess I wasn't the only one that did that. "No. Zant is _so_ annoying!"

I laughed a bit at that. "I suppose so." In truth, Zant wasn't all that bad. He was just a little mean and annoying and moody, but that was about it. Besides – aren't all teenagers mean and annoying and moody?

"You _suppose_ so? I know so!" she snorted. We continued our meaningless banter all the way back to her house until she asked a question – a question I had been dreading. "So when are your parents coming back again? I mean, you're welcome for as long as you need; I'm just curious."

Ignoring the bile at the back of my throat, I attempted to speak. "Well, um – Mid." I would also have to tell her sooner or later.

"Yeah?" Midna seemed oblivious to my change in tone and continued about her merry way down the sidewalk; we were nearing the house now.

"My parents… well, they aren't exactly my parents… per se," I spoke again slowly, trying to give her time to process everything.

"What?" Midna halted in her walk abruptly, turning back to look at me.

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "They're my foster parents, and they're not on a business trip."

"Whoa – Wait, Zelda. Why are you here, then? Shouldn't you be back home?" she arched a brow gracefully.

I shook my head. "No – I can't."

"Why?"

The tears began to fall. "Because – my foster parents – they drink. A lot. They're alcoholics."

Midna's eyes widened, and she wasted no time in pulling me into a hug, rubbing circles on my back soothingly. "But, wait, Zel. Aren't foster parents supposed to have complete background checks to make sure their homes are – y'know – safe before kids are placed with them?" Man – good point.

"Can we just go inside?" I asked. "I'd rather explain everything once and just get it over with. Your parents need to know too."

Midna nodded. "Sure," she took out her key and unlocked the door to the house, stepping inside. I followed behind her, wondering if I had made the right decision.

* * *

"Wait – What? Can you repeat that one more time?" Midna's mother, Aileen, questioned me.

Sighing, I complied. "OK… My parents aren't really on a business trip right now. They're at home. But I can't go back. They're abusive alcoholics that have nothing better to do in their lives than drink… At least, that's my mom. I don't know about my dad. He only stops by when he has 'needs'. You can make an inference on what it could be – money or – other."

Aileen's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock while Zant sat on the upholstered couch, slouching miserably. Midna's dad, Dawson, wore a conflicted expression, almost as though he were trying to decide whether or not to believe.

"Both of them are promiscuous – My mom brings in new guys a lot, and my dad will be gone for weeks or months with a different girl – they're dead to me," I continued. "They're not Mama and Daddy. I don't know them – at least not anymore. I can't stand to think of what they've become, and I don't know what to do anymore. They're dead to me." My voice trailed off, and I felt pathetic. Was I really that weak? Was I really that weak that I couldn't even deal with my own family situation? Had I really been pretending that I had a foster family when in truth my parents were now merely abusive drunkards that cared nothing about me?

For all these years, I had been in denial. I had been denying the fact that my beloved parents had become something so terrible. I denied the situation I was in, coming up with an explanation that I could deal with. My "foster parents" were my biological parents. The life I was living right now was a lie. A complete and utter lie.

Midna's jaw was agape, especially because I had lied to her not just once – but _twice_. I felt terrible. Was this the end of our friendship? Their hospitality? I wouldn't blame her or them if it was. I felt so awful, and my heart pounded within my chest as silence ensued.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Midna and Aileen moved toward me, and I flinched. I frantically reminded myself that they would never hurt me – unlike my parents. Letting them wrap their arms around me, I welcomed their warmth. They didn't seem judgmental at all and embraced me even though I _had_ lied to them. But they understood _why_.

Zant remained on the couch, arms crossed, but he passed me a reluctant smile. Gulping a bit, I struggled to return it. This was the first nice thing he had ever done for me. Dawson maintained his contemplative expression before joining our group hug. "Don't worry, Zelda. We'll do everything we can to get you away from those people to stay with us."

Standing up, albeit unenthusiastically, Zant placed his arms around the rest of us, and I broke into a real smile – triumphantly. I mean, you gotta love life, right? And if Dawson promised me that I would _never_ have to go back, then I would _never_ have to go back – because I trusted him and knew that he would _never_ betray my trust.

"Team Willoughby!" Dawson abruptly yelled, acting more than slightly cheesy.

Midna groaned. " _Dad_! You're being kinda embarrassing!"

Laughing, I hugged him firmly. "It's better than I used to have – Hey, Dawson – Do I get to be an honorary member of the Willoughby family?"

Dawson ruffled my hair affectionately. "Absolutely, kiddo. You're a part of the Willoughby family, and you won't ever have to go back. That's a promise."

"And a Willoughby's word is as good as gold," Aileen chimed in.

Zant rolled his eyes then brightened – which instantly evoked the same reaction from everyone else – a raised brow and skeptical look. "Mom, Dad – Can I take Mid and Zelda out somewhere?"

"Where?" was Midna's first question. She glared at her brother knowingly and cast her stony gaze on him.

Rolling his eyes seemed to be Zant's specialty. "Does it matter?" he questioned, annoyed at his sister.

"Um – yeah?" Midna made it sound as though his question was stupid, and I almost cracked a grin. "Last time you took me to some punk rock concert and made me lose my hearing for a week!" she exclaimed.

"Did not!" Zant protested instantly – it was like a reflex.

The two continued to argue before Dawson butted in. "Alright, you two. Midna, you and Zelda go with Zant; if you guys run into any trouble, don't hesitate to call us. And, Zant, don't you dare try to do something foolish."

Midna sighed, and Zant rolled his eyes. I swear – those were their signature moves. "Fine," they relented finally.

"And call if you need anything, you understand?" Aileen added in quickly, giving us all a peck on the cheek. Zant groaned; Midna accepted it, acting indifferent about it; but I reveled in the feeling of being loved.

"We get it, Mom," Zant answered, eager to get on the road, so to speak. "Let's go." He urged us out the door, herding us onto the sidewalk. It was almost scary as to how excited he was – like a crazy person excited about killing someone… Wait… Killing? I was suddenly very nervous and uneasy.

"Zant," Midna began gruffly, "Why are you so excited?" she asked, obviously feeling as weirded out as I was.

Zant barely seemed perturbed about our unease. "Because," he stated simply. "I'm just excited to take my two very _dear_ sisters out on the town tonight."

Midna gave a snicker. "Since when did you ever start treating me like a person, huh, Zant? Dear sister, ha! The lies told," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "And since when did you even start acknowledging Zelda? She's been living with us for a while, and you're _now_ just starting to realize that she could use some encouragement? Some love? Yeah… Good luck with that, Zant…"

Had Zant decided to try on this impervious act? "I formally apologize for the way I've been treating you, Midna, Zelda," he stated, acting contrite and a bit remorseful. This Zant was a little more unnerving than the normal moody teenage guy that I was used to; this Zant was – abnormally nice. What was wrong with him? Did he have a fever?

Midna appeared unready to accept her brother's apology so I decided to go first. "Um – It's all cool, Zant. I don't mind too much… I think…" I decided to add that bit of uncertainty for good measure because, frankly, I wasn't all that ready to forgive him, but I knew that I had to. And I also tried to be sincere and found myself softening up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I forgive you, Zant… I guess," Midna responded brusquely, obviously trying to finish her apology acceptance speech. She had always said that she hated words, always avoiding using them at all costs.

Zant actually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled me and Midna into an affectionate brotherly hug. "Thanks, you guys. I really am sorry for all the teen angst I've been throwing into your life lately."

Midna snorted. "You're literally a living soap opera, Zant."

Rolling his eyes for the millionth time, Zant simply patted her back. "I am, Mid. I really am if you think about it."

"I don't think I want to think about it, Zant," she replied tersely. Oh, Midna. You're so blunt and harsh. But I had to admit, their sibling banter was extremely entertaining and amusing.

We walked around the city for a bit, and I barely noticed the change in scenery. We were no longer in the nice, safe area of Castle Town. You know, the secure section of town where people at least didn't carry around weapons… We were not there at all… We were in the ghetto. And the ghetto was definitely not where I wanted to be right at that moment – Especially when I saw some people I knew.

My ex-algebra teacher, for one thing. Things were about to go down… I knew that for sure.

* * *

 **Here's my reply to "Guestie" because I've been meaning to (reply) for SO LONG! (I'm sorry once again *facepalm*) So… Guestie – Thanks so much! And, there might be a few surprises character-wise throughout the rest of the story. I actually never really thought of involving the cheerleaders more; I was just trying to introduce Midna. xD But, that is a possibility for sure. I'm not super sure about whether or not Zelda's struggle will be with popularity or something entirely different; I changed the summary a bit so that has had an effect on the whole plotline itself. But thanks for reviewing, and this got WAY too long! xD**

 **I think I PMed everyone else that reviewed as well...**

 **Also, this may not be entirely realistic, but I couldn't resist having Ghirahim act like a three year old lauching dry erase markers at everyone. xD**

 **Song Obsessions: "Sweet Victory" by Trip Lee, "Déjà Vu," "Nuthin," and "It Is What It Is" by Lecrae**

 **Anyways, thanks for faving/following/reviewing/sticking with me! LOVE! *smiles* :D**

 **~Elsie**

 **Total Word Count (excluding Author's Notes):**

 **4,928**


	5. Mission Failure

My gray, almost violet eyes caught sight of several things even odder than seeing my (hopefully) ex-algebra teacher, and they all happened consecutively so I wasn't sure what I was seeing specifically.

"Dad?!" I finally sputtered. There was my dad, handsome, dashing, and charming – and also very drunk with a gaudy blonde lady wearing garish clothes and smoking a cigarette on his arm. I almost gagged at the sight, hoping Midna and Zant hadn't heard me.

But they had.

"He's your dad?" Midna questioned uncertainly, gesturing toward my mess of a dad.

Reluctantly, I nodded, trying to suppress my feelings of rage toward my dad. I couldn't even be mad at the woman he was with because I knew that he would just dump her like a piece of trash within a week or so. My real question was why my dad and my (definitely hopefully) ex-algebra teacher were conversing.

Zant chortled, and Midna and I realized that he had begun walking elsewhere. We shuffled behind him, still keeping an eye on my dad and Mr. Ghirahim. Then, I saw someone else: a man with piercing red eyes wearing a cowl. He appeared to be wrestling with another man with red hair. What was with the red these days? And why did I feel as though I had seen them before?

Then there was the symbol: the Triforce. The words: "The Vigilantes" and "The Defenders" were spray-painted everywhere, just like the last time I had made a wrong turn and ended up here somehow. I wasn't sure what they were, but I noticed that "The Vigilantes" was _always_ written in red and that "The Defenders" was _always_ written in blue. It was quite odd.

Zant waved at a few guys congregated near a small drugstore, and the word "drug" stood out to me and made me think of something because of my very active mind – What in Hyrule?! Drugs?! Was Zant friends with drug dealers or something?! My heart stopped in my chest as we approached, and I suddenly felt like chickening out. Midna wore a wary expression, following her brother. She must be used to her brother's schemes because she didn't seem as petrified as I was about following Zant's lead.

There were so many dark alleys and so many secret deals being made here that I felt deathly uncomfortable. I was constantly looking over my back; was I just paranoid, or did I legitimately have a reason for being so cautious? Um, we were in the ghetto – _Of course_ , I had a legit reason for being petrified – I didn't have to be a math genius to know this – Zant + the ghetto = trouble.

"Zelda," Midna whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah?" I whispered back as Zant began high-fiving some of his friends(?!). I wasn't totally sure why we were whispering though…

She coughed awkwardly. "I have a funny feeling about this."

"Me too," I nodded in assent. "Let's get out of here. I do _not_ want my dad to see me here."

We quickly crept away without Zant noticing us with Midna in the lead. That was when I noticed something else – or someone else. Midna was, of course, not paying any attention, but I was. The man with the red eyes and a cowl stood nearby the entrance and exit to a dark alley, and the man with the red hair was talking to – Link?! My jaw dropped, and I wondered for a second if I was just hallucinating. I mean, it wouldn't have been that surprising if I was, but… Link?! In the ghetto?!

I snapped back to reality and saw that Midna was already far ahead of me down the sidewalk; I wasn't looking to be jumped or anything so I hurried my pace, catching up to my sort of sister. Glancing back one last time at Link, the cowl man, the redhead dude, Mr. Ghirahim, Zant, and my dad, Midna and I raced back home as quickly as possible, panting and heaving from the sprint.

"Well," Midna chuckled a bit, breathing heavily. "That was certainly something."

"It definitely was; I'm just glad that Zant let us run away," I responded, laughing awkwardly. I felt completely out of my element, especially at seeing Link _and_ my dad at the ghetto – not to mention my (hopefully!) ex-algebra teacher. Man, if he was still there tomorrow, I would be upset. Maybe Sheik would echo my sentiment.

Midna laughed. "For real, though," her tone suddenly became way more serious, "Zelda, was that really your dad?"

Sighing to myself, I nodded reluctantly. "Um… Yeah…" my voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Why was he talking to Mr. Ghirahim?" she asked, raising a brow as she unlocked the door to our home.

I shrugged, sighing again. Who was I to understand what my kinda insane dad did? Who was I to understand what my very insane algebra teacher did? "I have no clue whatsoever…"

"Well," Midna coughed as we walked upstairs. "What are we gonna do, Zel? I'm _so_ bored!"

Rolling my eyes, I skipped one of every two steps as we climbed the stairs. "I could use some peace and quiet if you don't mind – There's been stuff that I've been wanting to write down."

Sighing dramatically, Midna flopped on her bed and spread all her long limbs everywhere. "I guess I'll just plan my outfit for tomorrow. We're gonna have a big day, y'know, Zel." She headed over to our closet, sifting through all of her outfits in her side of the closet.

Humming to myself, I began picking out a melody as I dug around in my bag, trying to find my leather journal. The words just seemed to flow from my pen tip, and I felt extremely in control; I liked that. I had complete control over what was going onto the paper of my journal; it was the most I had felt in control in a long time.

The words I wrote were heartfelt and meaningful, not just because I wrote them, but also because they spoke a message:

"Oh, those dissatisfied with who you are

Oh, those who don't think they can go far

Oh, oh, oh, oh, you will shine like a star

Oh, oh, oh, oh, you will be luminous

Follow me; you'll find the key to victory

Never hide; have peace of mind, and you will find

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Yeah

Oh, you wanderers, come home

Oh, you loners, you're not alone

Oh, oh, oh, oh, you're not a drone

Oh, oh, oh, oh, you will be luminous

Follow me; you'll find the key to victory

Never hide; have peace of mind, and you will find

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Yeah

Never say that you're not worth a million

Because you're one in a billion

You don't even need a spotlight

Because your starlight is so bright

You're luminous!

Follow me; you'll find the key to victory

Never hide; have peace of mind, and you will find

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Yeah

Don't let anyone silence your song

Know that you don't need to belong

You're different

You're luminous

Follow me; you'll find the key to victory

Never hide; have peace of mind, and you will find

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Oh, oh, oh

Your luminescence

Yeah"

Midna plopped down next to me, eyeing my journal curiously as I snapped it shut quickly, eyes wide. "Whatcha writing, Zelda?" she smirked, probably assuming something that was totally _not_ true.

Glaring comically at her, I placed my pen in my bag and spread myself out on my air mattress. "Oh, be quiet, Midna. I don't even want to know what's going on in that weird mind of yours." Midna's walls were painted a deep purple, and it was nice… But I wasn't going to lie – I missed my old peach walls back at my parents' old house. My throat began closing up in this weird constricting way, and I felt as though I was choking.

Raising a brow, Midna glanced at me, stifling a chuckle. "You OK, Zelda?"

I tried to speak but found that I had inadvertently swallowed some of my spit; needless to say, I began choking for real. Shaking my head violently, I felt myself begin to turn a shade of purple. Midna took this as a sign for her to whack me on the back – hard. Relieved, I could breathe better once more. "Thanks, Midna."

Then, we burst out laughing. It was too funny.

Standing up from my air mattress, Midna began walking across the room to our bathroom. "Well, I'm gonna start getting ready for bed, K, Zel?"

I almost fell off my air mattress. "Wait – What time is it?"

"It's almost 9, Zelda," Midna responded from inside the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and closing the door.

She had just barely shut the door when we heard a girly, high-pitched scream, which isn't so girly if you think about it – Guys are normally the ones with high-pitched squeals from my experience. Either way, we ran quickly to where the squeal was being emitted, the first floor bathroom. I almost fell down the stairs so Midna was able to get ahead of me. She flung the door open and paled instantly.

Craning to see what in Hyrule was going on, I tried to tiptoe to see over Midna's head that was blocking my view of the situation. "I'm so sorry, Zant," Midna apologized with her crimson eyes dilated to their maximum capacity.

" _What is this_?!" Zant roared.

I pushed Midna to the side so that I could see what was going on and almost retched. "Wasn't me," I stated quickly.

"I'm sorry! My stupid period!" Midna exclaimed.

Zant looked as though he was about to retch and/or rip Midna's head off and/or call 911. " _Well, what're you waiting for_?! Clean this up! I'm going to the bathroom upstairs!"

Wincing, Midna sighed as she began cleaning the toilet seat. "Well, whoops."

Shaking my head, I gingerly dragged my body upstairs. Several minutes late, Dawson and Aileen came rushing down the stairs, eyes wide and worried. "What's wrong, Zelda? We heard screams and could only assume that something was –"

My sock got caught on a nail on a stair, and I yanked it free, creating a hole in it. This was a normal occurrence for me. "Everything's fine – It was just Zant."

They nodded; stuff like that happened all the time. "Alright; good night, Zelda." They began walking upstairs behind me and went to their room.

"'Night," I responded with a smile. Tiptoeing past Zant's room so that I wouldn't bug him, I entered our room, grabbed my pajamas, and stepped into the bathroom. I took my shower quickly, and the mirrors got all fogged up – Midna hated it when I did that, but it was too bad for her because I got my shower first.

Stepping out of the bathroom in my PJs, I flopped on my air mattress, and Midna got up from her bed, heading toward the bathroom.

"Is Zant still creeped out about… that?" I questioned before Mid completely entered the bathroom for her shower.

"The blood?" Midna asked bluntly, and I nodded, sighing at my failed attempt for my question to not be so candid. "Yeah, he's pretty mad and annoyed at me. Oh, well," she shrugged, giving an amused laugh and entering the bathroom to take her shower.

Rolling my eyes, I cuddled up in my blankets – all four of them… I was always freezing –during the winter at least. I would sleep with tons of sheets, blankets, and quilts and would _still_ be cold! It was terrible! I wasn't quite sure why I would get so cold, but I did; the heating in the Willoughby household helped me a little bit, but I still froze every night.

Snuggling the purple penguin plushy I had received from Midna for Christmas, I let my eyes close, my mind wide awake. My thoughts drifted to my parents after a while – What were the procedures of adopting a kid or at least getting "permission" to be a foster parent? All I knew was that I wanted to stay with the Willoughby's; I _never_ wanted to have to go back to those "parents" of mine.

Finally, though, I drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of the water from Midna's shower and the sound of Zant throwing stuff at his wall. Combined, it produced a sense of _home_ , and I felt completely at peace. I wasn't even awake by the time Midna stepped out of the bathroom once more.

I awoke the next morning at exactly 6:45, as I did every day, and went to the mirror in the bathroom. The image projected from the glass wasn't satisfactory, and I hated it, like always. A girl with a raised brow and messy jet black hair stood before me, and I wished that she was gone. "You're beautiful, Zelda," I whispered to myself softly, "You're beautiful." Dressing quickly, I glanced at my watch. It was now 7:15, and I had to wake Mid. She had overslept today.

Approaching her bed, I began shaking her unceremoniously. "MIDNA!" I yelled softly – Did that even make sense? Could that be considered an oxymoron? I really didn't know…

Head snapping up, Midna's eyes were bloodshot and wild from being woken from her peaceful slumber. "Zelda!" she exclaimed angrily. "What'd you do that for?!"

Holding my hands in front of me as a defense system, I backed away from the bed – slowly. The beast had been awakened. "I'm sorry, Mid – We're just going to be late for school."

"Late for school?" Midna questioned, raising a brow and calming slightly. "Zelda – Did you not check the news last night?"

I paused and waited for my friend to continue speaking, quirking a brow of my own.

Rolling her eyes and yawning widely, Midna took her time in explaining, leaving me in suspense. "Oh, you know… There might have been an interesting news report last night… You know, with that news anchor that always looks depressed and sounds monotone? You know?"

Clenching my fists, I spoke once more, "Quit stalling, Midna, and cut to the chase."

She lazily gestured to the window and rolled her eyes. That was getting on my nerves for sure. "Look and see."

"Aren't those words pretty much synonymous?" I questioned, going to the window anyways. Pulling back the curtains and undoing the blinds, I was met with blinding white.

Snow.

The little kid in me was jumping up and down excitedly. "Snow?!" I exclaimed. "This is so great! I'm so pumped! We should go outside and make snowmen and snowwomen and snow children and snow angels and snowballs and snow forts and –"

Midna cut me off. "Hold up, Zel. Today's a snow day, and snow days mean _sleep_ , at least in this house. We can't go outside just yet, otherwise Zant will be ticked, and my parents will think we have fevers. Zant and I _never_ wake up early when we don't have to," she added a bit of explanation to clarify her little "fevers" statement.

"I can't wait to go outside!" I stated excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Groaning, Midna lay back on her bed, covering her head with her pillow. "Don't speak, Zel. I'm going to keep sleeping for a while – Wake me up next year."

I rolled my eyes yet complied, not speaking. Instead, I grabbed my journal, doodling little music notes and flowers on the pages. I don't know what was so fascinating about doodling, but, even though I wasn't good at it, I found solace in it when I was sad, upset, or annoyed – It was so relaxing.

Eventually, though, I found that I couldn't just sit on my air mattress and doodle. I had to do something – and I knew exactly what. I bounded to the Willoughby piano quietly, mindful of the sleeping people in the house. Four fifths of the household was sleeping, and I did _not_ want to meet up with a sleep deprived Willoughby – Believe me, I had tried before with Midna, and it hadn't ended well. I was _not_ risking my life again.

I slid onto the piano bench gracefully – OK, well, not gracefully – just… without incident… Either way, I took out some sheet music Impa had given me; she was trying to teach me how to read those hieroglyphics, but I found it to be quite difficult. I was making progress, though, and for that I was grateful.

As much as I wanted to sight read music, I found that I was more successful when playing music by ear. Chords came easily to me, and finding melodies and harmonies was simple enough. I adored piecing together songs I heard on the radio; it was so much fun and kept me occupied. Humming to myself, I opened my journal to my most recent poem, the one I wrote last night called "Luminous".

Deciding on a melody for it, I created harmonies and added chords to my production. My fingers manipulated the music created as I pressed the ivory keys gently. I had very minimal knowledge on music theory, but music was something loved – even though I didn't know most of those "vital" parts of music, it was as though the music ran through my veins. I had no choice – Music had already made the choice for me.

My voice ringing out clear and strong, the music that floated from the piano complimented everything nicely; I tapped my foot subconsciously on the carpeted floor, keeping the beat of the song. I repeated the song over and over, locking it into my memory. Eventually, I was able to play it with my eyes closed – literally.

At the moment, nothing else mattered – crushes, my parents, strange occurrences, creepy algebra teachers, nothing. It was just me and my music. That was it. So wrapped in the ethereal beauty of the music, I wasn't alerted of the presence of the Willoughby's.

The brilliance of the music faded away slightly, and my voice died down. The keys were no longer pressed, and my foot stilled. Slowly, applause broke out from my family – my family? Did I think of them as my family? I had no time to ponder that thought because Dawson was speaking, "Zelda – That was spectacular! You have a real gift!"

"Have you taken lessons before?" Aileen questioned, entering the room, cueing the others to do so as well, Midna and Zant trailing behind their parents, still in their pajamas.

I shrugged slightly, unsure of how to answer. "I just started taking lessons recently from Sheik's aunt, Impa, but most of what I know is from me."

Awed, everyone else remained silent, and I felt _really_ awkward. Had I said something wrong? But then, Dawson clapped his hands commandingly in his attention-grabbing way, "Well, do you kids want to go outside? I know it's a snow day – You guys should make the most of it while you can – School's still on for tomorrow."

Quickly shaking her head, Aileen insisted we had to eat breakfast first; my growling stomach seemed to agree with her, and I blushed. "See? You all are obviously all hungry – I'll start making some pancakes, eggs, and bacon, alright?" She didn't wait for Dawson's approval but walked into the next room to reach the kitchen and begin our breakfast.

"I guess we're helping your mom make breakfast, then," Dawson chuckled. The four of us followed behind Aileen, prepared to help make breakfast.

Aileen placed me in charge of placing the greasy bacon on a plate between sheets of paper towels, and Midna scrambled the eggs. Aileen made the pancakes and the bacon while the grumpy Zant set the table, and Dawson poured our orange juice. It was a family production – We were all involved, and it was nice. Making food (or drying bacon in my case) had never been this much fun at my old home.

When Aileen officially pronounced our food ready to eat, Dawson prayed over it, and we all sat down, ridiculously hungry – especially me. I had been up earlier than everyone else by a considerable amount of time, and I was hangry – just kidding. I wasn't angry or anything. Just hungry.

My plate was loaded with everything, and I wolfed everything down quickly, but I wasn't even that bad – Zant practically _inhaled_ his food. It was actually pretty gross when I thought about it.

We made pleasant conversation throughout the meal, cracking jokes – mostly at Zant's expense, but no one really cared. Even Zant was decently OK with being the punch line of every joke made. I supposed that he was just used to it, although I did catch him laughing a bit. You know, like when you're having an argument with a loved one, and they diss you, but it's a really good diss; you have to admit that it was pretty good, you know?

Completely stuffed, Midna shoved her plate away from herself. "Ready to go outside, Zel?" she questioned, standing up.

Nodding, I pick up my plate and the empty bacon plate and take them to the sink which is already filled with tons of bubbles. Although they had a dish washer, I soon learned that the Willoughby family did _not_ like using it. They preferred doing things the "old-fashioned" way, but I didn't mind – I liked it. It showed that they weren't afraid of hard work.

Midna and I made our way to the foyer, Zant tagging along for the ride. I put on my furry white coat that I had received for Christmas from the Willoughby family. Choosing white probably wasn't the best idea, though, as it was _always_ dirty! It was so insanely annoying! Either way, I was immensely grateful for the kindness of my family.

Checking her phone, Midna saw a text from Malon. We were to go to the park where everyone else was waiting for us to just have fun in the snow. The main conflict of this day of my life was presented to me as soon as we opened the front door – The snow came up to around my chest. I mean, yeah, I was short – still am, actually – but this was too much snow! We could barely open the door, and there was three of us with our combined strength. The stupid door opened outwards, not inwards, making things way more difficult for us. My conflicts with nature.

"This is ridiculous," Zant stated flatly, stealing the words right out of my mouth. "I mean, look at Zel! She's literally five foot and half an inch, and she's drowning in all this!" OK, that wasn't funny.

My height was something I was always very sensitive about, and I felt terrible. I supposed that I was just overly sensitive all the time – I glared at Zant, and he shut up, also knowing that I was uber sensitive about my height. We began walking around in the snow carefully, although as Zant pointed out, I was more like drowning in the snow.

It looked as though the sky just opened up and dumped all of the snow it withheld from us for five years on the ground. Snow plows had already gone through, heaping tons of black snow on the curbs and sidewalks of Castle Town. The trees, however, were beautiful, glistening in the sunlight, weighed down by the heavy snow. Everyone was out and about by now, and I smiled. This was perfect!

We waded through the white (and black – ew!) stuff and arrived at the park shortly after. I could see Malon waving her hands feverishly with Groose… Oh my gosh – Seriously? And _great_ … Some of the football guys were here with their cheerleader buddies… I felt total joy. Sarcasm noted, I hope.

Then, I spotted a green windsock hat nearby – Link. My smile got wider as we continued to wade through this insane amount of snow – It almost sounded redundant to keep on saying snow at that point. Link was with Sheik, and they both had snowballs. Oh gosh, no… I hated snowball fights because I always ended up with snow down my back.

Malon met us halfway and gave me a huge hug, practically pushing me down into the snow.

"Malon!" I exclaimed indignantly, trying to regain my footing.

Rolling her eyes, Malon giggled a bit, "Aw, Zellie – I'm sorry. Wait – What's Zant doing here?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

I noticed that there was a ton of tension among a bunch of the guys. "Um… He came with us? And he's Midna's brother."

Malon groaned. "I know that, Zel! But why is here with us?" she scoffed, "He always hangs out with those druggies."

My eyes immediately snapped to my best friend. Had I actually been right? Was Zant friends with drug addicts? I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach and also a little bit stupid. Why would Zant be friends with drug addicts? Was I insane? Had I just been imagining all this craziness? Probably – That was the only explanation that made sense – What was happening to my thoughts? I was then thoroughly convinced that I had gone mad, and I wasn't sure what I had gone crazy about…

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link said from next to me. Where did he come from? How did he get here? I was getting overly paranoid now. He was just Link which meant that he was fine…

Without voicing my dumb, crazy thoughts, I whipped my head around to face Link. "Yeah? I mean, yeah." My voice lacked any and all conviction, and I felt _really_ stupid.

Link just grinned, and I became suspicious once more. This time my paranoia was justified because he threw a snowball at my back! "Gotcha."

I felt my face grow completely sober as the smile was wiped clean off my face. This was _war_. My eyes narrowed, and Link began backing away with his hands in the air. "Zelda?" he questioned. "You're literally not saying anything right now, and I'm getting scared."

Following him persistently, I grabbed a chunk of snow and held it in my hands threateningly. I couldn't make a snowball for the life of me so my saving grace was those "premade" snowballs that just break off from larger pieces of snow. It didn't feel too bad so I wasn't scared of Link getting hurt when I pelted him with it. In fact, I was ready to do that then. Throwing the snowball, I watched it hit Link's back and smirked a bit.

"You know who you're messing with, right, Zelda?" Link questioned, quirking a brow playfully. "I'm linebacker, y'know."

I had no clue what a linebacker was so I prepared myself to bluff my way through. "Well, it isn't football season anymore, is it?" I asked back.

The tables had turned, and Link was now pursuing me. My face broke into a mischievous grin as I entered the gates of the park and past all of our friends. Link responded correctly by running (er – _wading_ ) after me, and Malon and Midna watched us, amused.

I swerved past tons of people, feeling very proud of myself and my dodging skills; eventually, however, being the klutz I am, I somehow couldn't get my body to keep up with the pace my feet were trying to set, and, with the snow, I fell – _not_ gracefully at all. Link was a little bit behind me and could see me "drowning" in the snow. Wow – I sure looked attractive, didn't I?

He just grinned at me and, being the gentleman he is, offered me a hand to stand up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

My cheeks flushed pink, and I felt _so_ embarrassed. "Yeah – I mean, I'm as good as you can expect from a klutzy short girl that just fell into the snow."

"You're not short or a klutz," Link responded reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." Was he even kidding me? He was a _foot_ taller than me! He was over six feet, and I had just barely made it to five! "Are you cold?" he asked, eyeing my coat with a raised brow.

"No," I shook my head – I actually felt really warm – like _really_ warm, uncomfortably warm even. "I'm OK."

In one swift motion, Link took his hat off and plunked it atop my head. "Better?" he questioned.

"I was fine to begin with actually, Link," I stated, folding my arms over my chest defiantly.

His crooked grin only widened, and his perfect white teeth shone. How large could his smile get? "On the contrary, you looked as though you were shivering."

Looking down I began muttering nonsense but paused as I felt those piercing cobalt eyes on me. Shakily, my own violet-gray eyes met his and were immediately captivated by them. I was mesmerized and could feel myself moving closer to him – He inched closer to me, and we were so near!

But it was apparently not meant to happen because two others came bumbling through the snow to where we were standing. Well, one of them was bumbling: Groose. Ouch, he was going to be _ticked_. He saw us, and "Silent Sheik" had to physically restrain him from leaping between me and Link. I was mad at Pompadour – _very_ mad. "What do you want, Groose?" I couldn't keep the annoyed tone out of my voice because I was annoyed – and mad.

"What're you doing with him?!" Groose yelled.

I was about to smack my head on a tree nearby. "Groose," my volume dropped significantly, "Are you even serious now?" I asked. "You're acting like you own me! But you don't! I can do whatever I want or hang out with whomever I want without your consent! Gee! You're acting like my dad!" But he wasn't… My dad didn't care about what I did.

To be vindictive, I wrapped my arms around Link's neck and kissed him quickly. OK… It wasn't just to be vindictive – I _really_ wanted to, and if Groose hadn't interrupted with Sheik, we probably would have kissed on our own. Either way, I felt my cheeks flush once more and couldn't even bear to look at Link. I felt so embarrassed and began wading through the snow again, trying to go as quickly as I could to get away from this terribly awkward situation.

Thankfully, I got a decent head start and could feel the wind start to pick up again. It whistled through the area, and I shivered as I made my way to the park entrance where Zant and Midna were having a three-way argument with Malon, some football guy was making out with a cheerleader, a bookish-looking young man was standing alone, and the rest of the cheerleading/football squad was having an epic snowball fight.

I certainly didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of a fight with Zant, Midna, _and_ Malon – I would die for sure. Rolling my eyes, I steered away from that couple and made my way to the bookish-looking guy. He was standing far away from the snowball fight so I figured he was probably my safest bet. "Hey," I said.

Startled, the guy looked up from the heavy volume he was reading. It looked like it was weighing him down, and I instantly felt bad for him. "H-Hey," he stuttered.

I arched a brow, amused. Here was someone who was even more awkward than me! That was certainly a first. "I'm Zelda," I stated brightly.

"Sh-Shad," he responded, eyes jumping from me to his book repeatedly.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I spotted Sheik dragging Groose back out the entrance to the park while talking animatedly with Link. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to saving someone's life – It's what I do for a living, y'know." I grinned and bounded away as Shad waved his farewell, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

On second thought, I didn't want to have to face Link for my impulsive actions. Great – I began looking for an escape. My eyes landed on someone. Perfect. Zant. I crept up behind him and spoke. "Hey, Zant? Can we start heading somewhere?" I questioned. I was done. We had been at the park for less than 30 minutes, and I wanted to get out, thanks to me, my impulses, and my embarrassment.

Zant raised a brow. "You sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded feverishly, "Let's just go. We don't even need Midna yet since she looks busy talking to that guy… Malon will take care of her – Can we just go? Like now?" I could see Link begin to approach me, and I was getting desperate.

Seeing who I wanted to escape, Zant hid a laugh. "OK, OK, gee, Zel. Are you sure you don't wanna stay for –"

"ZANT!" I exclaimed, "C'MON, LET'S GO!" Grasping his arm, I began trying to pull him away in all the snow.

"Zelda! Wait up!" Link was getting closer.

"Zelda?" Zant questioned, looking amused.

"Hurry up, Zant!" I was spitting fire.

"Gee, gee, gee, OK, Zel, I'm coming," Zant responded as I pulled him away. "Let's go."

During our escape session with Link following us, his brows furrowed in confusion, I bumped into Tetra and her band of friends. "Hi, Zelda," Tetra greeted, "Have you seen Shad?" she questioned.

"You know Shad?" I asked wonderingly.

A guy that looked a lot like Link nodded. "We sure do – I'm Dark, by the way. I don't believe we were actually introduced during that dry erase marker war in Ghirahim's class the other day."

I stuck out my hand, and he shook it, a smile spreading across his face. I couldn't get over how much he looked like Link! "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dark. I assume that you know that I'm Zelda," I smiled in return.

"Yup," Dark nodded. I noticed that he and Zant kept shooting dirty looks at each other.

While we were chatting, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face whoever it was – Link. Also, Tetra had gone and gotten Shad to come. He had closed his book and placed it under his arm as he walked with the tough young woman. They were exact opposites of each other so it was interesting to watch them interact.

"Um… Zelda?" Link lifted my chin up so that I could look him in the eye.

I groaned inwardly as my cheeks flushed once more. "Yeah?"

Link looked as though he was about to say something but closed his mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry – I'm terrible with words."

"Well, that's just _terrific_ because so am I," I stated sarcastically.

He chuckled. "But you can sing."

"What?!" my thoughts stopped and dropped dead where they were (aka my brain), and I became suspicious once more.

"You're really good, Zelda, and you have a wonderful voice – Seriously. Sheik took a video of you singing and playing the piano one day in the auditorium and showed it to me. I may not know you that well, Zelda, but I'd love to get to know you more. I think you're a really special young lady," Link stated matter-of-factly. And he didn't even make me feel awkward about everything and all the awkwardness that had happened before…

Then I felt as though my privacy was violated – Sheik took a video of me singing and playing? What?! I sighed and dropped my eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at Link, my crush since forever.

My arm was grasped tightly, and I winced in pain. Groose – again. Where had Zant gone? Weren't we supposed to get away from here? Pompadour was really testing my patience – First, he interrupted my almost-kiss with Link, and now he was practically yanking my arm off. "Can you let go of my arm, Groose?" I asked; I hadn't actually looked to confirm that it was Groose; I just knew that it was.

Link raised a brow once more, which seemed to be a habit of his, and I mouthed "help." Chuckling, Link jerked me to him through the snow until we were very close to each other. I was nestled close to his side, and he placed an arm around me. Groose looked as though he was very upset, and he was. He was seeing red most likely (probably not from his pompadour either).

Not wasting a moment, Link pushed me behind him, preparing to take on Groose. He didn't have to, though, because Sheik was already ready. He did some maneuver that caused Groose's arms to be twisted at a weird angle, and I thought I heard a _pop_. Maybe it was just me.

Link's arm returned around me, and I instantly felt more secure. He led me away, and I forgot what I was trying to do previously – oh wait – I was trying to _get away_ from Link. Um… I supposed that I just failed that mission.

"Can you sing that song you were singing earlier, Zel?" Midna begged, her eyes lighting up.

I quirked a brow. Since when was Midna excited about music? I always found myself to be very shy around other people, especially when I'm doing something I believe I'm good at, but I swallowed my fear and nodded a bit, gulping.

Link grinned brightly. "This is going to be spectacular."

I laughed, a bit bitterly. "I doubt it." But I let myself sing anyways, braving embarrassment, fear, and awkwardness. To make it easier for myself, I allowed my eyes to close and let the music take complete control. It was weird to be singing without the accompanying chords and harmonies of my piano, but it just added to the raw emotions of my song. My voice rose and fell, using bright and dark tones, becoming husky every once and a while, and I felt my spirit soar. This was something that I loved dearly, and doing it made me feel happy.

My eyes flew eventually toward the end of the song, and I found everyone silent, listening to me carefully. I began freezing up, and Link gave me an encouraging smile – one of his genuine crooked grins; I finished off strong, my smile wide and bright. Maybe my mission hadn't failed after all. And all thoughts of seeing Link in the ghetto completely vanished from my mind.

* * *

 **Hey wonderful readers! I finished this chapter yesterday but didn't feel like posting it today… Eh, it was just one more day. Anyways... So... It's been, what, a month? I'm SO SORRY! I haven't broken a finger again, but my life has gotten so crazy recently, and it's been a struggle to continue writing (with writer's block :P). But, I'm here now, and this chapter is completely unedited! YAY! More mistakes! :P Sorry; as I mentioned before, I'm so busy that I can't even proofread chapters anymore... But I really hope you enjoyed this!**

 **...**

 **THEY KISSED! Oh my goodness! I've been waiting for this moment for FOREVER! Well, I mean, it was mostly just Zelda's impulse, but still! GAH! I'm so happy! Anyways... I'll just sit back for another month until I feel like updating again with my intense writer's block. XD Just kidding! Just kidding! O_O Welp... Imma go now - See you, and thanks to everyone that has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed... ^^ See you! *smiles* :D**

 **~Elsie {Zelda}**

 **Total Word Count (excluding Author's Notes):**

 **6,440**


	6. Falling - Figuratively and Literally

Groaning and opening my eyes, I could see that it was morning. _Well, duh, Zelda; of course it's morning. What other time of day is after night?_ I then rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch upon entering. The outfit I had placed on a shelf near the shower was fine, and I pulled the forest green shirt over my head. Next, I made sure to pull on my pair of light wash jeans and brush my hair and teeth.

I was so excited – Today was going to be a good day; I could tell. I had a lesson with Impa at 7:00 that night, and I couldn't wait to show her my latest composition. There was also a possibility that Mr. Ghirahim wouldn't be returning to school, and who wouldn't be happy about that?

I was actually so stoked that I completely forgot the events of the previous day, a snow day. Groose had been annoying, and I had freaking _kissed_ Link! How in Hyrule was I supposed to play off that at school? Thankfully, I had forgotten about that, otherwise, I wouldn't have stepped a foot out of my shared bedroom with Mid.

Shortly after I had finished fixing my hair and pulling it into a ponytail, I stepped out of the bathroom and allowed Midna entrance. She was grumbling and muttering under her breath to my amusement, probably still upset that we had school today. Regardless, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I found Aileen busy making breakfast. She looked fairly chipper this morning, though I wasn't sure why. She wasn't a morning person, and neither was Dawson so I was slightly confused.

"Good morning, Zelda," Aileen greeted happily.

Raising a brow, I began to set the table, "Good morning, Aileen. Is there any special reason as to why you're so excited?" I questioned, trying not to drop the stack of plates I was carrying.

"Well, Dawson and I have an announcement to make before the family so I can't say yet," Aileen said, flipping the pancakes cheerfully.

OK, this was _weird_.

Eventually, Midna and Dawson joined us, Zant five minutes after them. Then we prayed over our food, and Aileen exchanged glances with Dawson. As if we all didn't catch that. They were really bad at being secretive.

Clearing his throat, Dawson began tucking in the food on his plate while speaking. "Alright, guys – We have an exciting announcement for you all. Aileen?" he gestured to Aileen, unable to speak further because his mouth was full.

"Yes, so what Dawson's trying to say is that we've been thinking about this for a while now, and we've finally come to a decision, that is – if it's OK with Zelda," she said, glancing at me briefly. "So, we wanted to ask you, Zelda – Do you enjoy living here with us?"

My food just about fell out of my mouth. What… "Yes, I do – very much so," I said, nodding eagerly.

Dawson let out a relieved sigh. "Alright, that's good. Would you like your stay to become more… I don't know… permanent?"

Was he saying what I thought he was saying? If my jaw wasn't already on the table by then, it was now. "What do you mean by permanent?" I questioned, not even daring to hope.

"As in – Do you want to live with us as a family – together – forever?" Aileen added.

Midna and Zant looked completely shocked and flabbergasted. "Seriously?" they asked at the same time as I did. We all stared at each other in disbelief.

"We've been thinking about contacting an adoption agency to make sure that your future is secure, Zelda," Dawson stated gravely.

I was so surprised and exhilarated that I squealed softly. "Seriously?" I repeated excitedly.

"Yes, Zelda," Aileen nodded. "We want you to be a permanent member of this family; we love you as we do Midna and Zant, and we want to be your family."

Midna snickered, "She said my name first."

Rolling his eyes, Zant kicked her from under the table, "Shut up."

Ignoring the two of them, I could feel my eyes begin to sparkle. "Are you guys sure? I mean, this will be long-term, right?"

"I would hope so, Zelda. As we said, we want to be your family – permanently. Or even at least until your parents can pull themselves and their lives together, though at this point, I doubt they will," Dawson responded.

I was touched deeply, "Dawson – Aileen, I don't know what to say except – Thank you. I'm so grateful, and I would love to be a part of your family."

Aileen breathed in deeply, sighing in relief once more, "Alright – Now that that's taken care of, I believe you kids better skedaddle off to school." She heaped more food onto Dawson's plate before gesturing to the door.

Thankfully, Midna and I were both done, and we placed our dishes in the sink. Heading to the door, we exit carefully while putting on our furry winter coats, mindful of all the snow piled up because of the snow plows that came through yesterday.

"You're gonna be my sis soon!" Midna exclaimed. "This is so exciting! I've always wanted a sister, y'know – But all I had was Zant." She stuck out her tongue at the last part, rolling her eyes at the thought of her older brother.

I smiled brightly. "I'm so glad, though. My parents will always have a place in my heart, but they just haven't been there for me recently. I mean, I want them to change, but I don't think it's possible. There's always the chance that they'll try to take you guys to court, though – They only seem to love me when I'm gone."

"Well," Midna began before pausing for a few seconds, "You won't have to worry about them anymore, and we'll be here for you – always. Family is forever, and you're now a part of our family."

Continuing our walk through the slightly slushy snow, we try to avoid falling; naturally, I had a few almost mishaps, but I managed to catch myself just in time. I was surprised because, normally, I just ended up falling anyway. We finally made it to school where Malon was waiting for us eagerly. "ZELDA HAIDEN!" she screamed. "MIDNA WILLOUGHBY!"

"MALON RIDGEWAY!" we yelled back, rolling our eyes in unison playfully. Did Malon always have to feel the need to announce our full names to the whole student body every day?

"Oh, and, Zel?" Midna said, "I'm gonna have cheerleading practice with Mal after school in the gym so you may wanna just go straight home because we may be a while."

Nodding, I agreed, "Maybe Zant can just pick me up," I suggested jestingly.

"Good luck with that," Midna snorted.

"Guys!" Malon waved us over feverishly, grinning widely. "I have news!" she squealed. "News that Zelda will be especially happy about – along with Sheik."

Quirking a brow curiously, I waited for her to continue silently.

"Mr. Ghirahim has been fired!" she announced triumphantly as we finally stood beside her.

Immediately, I was flooded with a sense of relief – a) because I hated algebra, and it could go die for all I cared, and b) because Mr. Ghirahim was just plain creepy. "Seriously? This day is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Wait – Mr. Ghirahim was fired?" Sheik's hopeful voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around to face him, "Apparently so – Now we don't have to risk certain death by humiliation next algebra period."

Sheik nodded, his eyes widening, "Gosh – I can't believe it took him this long to get fired; he's so darn creepy and disturbing that I refuse to believe that he hadn't tried to creep other students out."

"I mean, he tried to get me to propose to Malon – I doubt anything can get any creepier than that," Link chuckled from behind me.

My eyes shot open, and I found myself dashing away from Malon, Midna, Sheik, and now Link. I just couldn't – not after that kiss. Why had I come to school? Now I _was_ going to face certain death by humiliation. What was he going to do? Was he going to ignore it? Was he going to tell me that he doesn't like me _in that way_? Was he going to ignore me? My overactive imagination went into overdrive, and my mind was flooded with a ton of hypothetical scenarios, all of them involving me being embarrassed or hurt in some way shape or form.

Dashing straight to my locker once inside the building, I tried to avoid Link as much as possible. Soon, I found that I couldn't slow myself down and had lost complete control of my bod as it slammed into the locker. That seriously hurt – badly.

"Hey, Zelda…" a voice said, trying to sound smooth and suave.

Oh, gosh. Not him. Anybody but him…

"What do you want, Groose?" I questioned, rolling my eyes and reorganizing the books in my locker. Maybe if I just pretended as though I was busy he would leave me alone. No such luck, though, with Groose.

"You," he said simply, his amber eyes totally creeping me out as he leaned on my locker.

I began to sputter and cough at this, choking on some spit at the back of my throat – _Really smooth, Zelda._ I wasn't sure if I could respond to that.

Then, Groose placed his two hands on each of my sides, blocking any way of escape as he tried to push himself on me. What in Hyrule? No one stopped in the hallway, and I found myself in a very sticky situation. I attempted to push him off me but to no avail. He was just too big and strong – and not in an attractive way.

"Seriously, Groose?! Again?! Freaking again?!" someone exclaimed – Sheik. "How many times do I have to subdue you?"

Wait – What?

Sheik suddenly took Groose's arm and snapped it backward, twisting it. Then, I felt myself being dragged backward in Link's arms – What was going on? I was so terribly confused and was slightly annoyed at being saved. Why couldn't he just have left me with Groose to try to save myself? I then chided myself for being so ridiculous. They were saving me, and I was being picky about how and who rescued me.

I watched with horrified eyes as Sheik began performing these moves that caused Groose to scrunch up his neck and screw his eyes shut – It must have been painful because I had never seen Groose like that before. I was so caught up with watching the fight unfold that I had forgotten that Link was still holding me securely.

"Are you alright?" Link questioned, his concerned blue orbs searching me carefully.

I shrugged before going to help Sheik, "I'm fine, but Sheik won't be if we don't stop him. We can't have him suspended or something for violence – that would also go on his record or something like that, right?"

Nodding his head slightly, Link motioned for one of his football buddies to try to break the fight apart. While the two seemed pretty evenly matched as far as height, weight, build, and speed, it was clear that Sheik was the more skilled out of the two of them. He just seemed to be more experienced in the whole fighting thing; Groose was just flailing his arms about wildly, hoping to get a hit in. It was almost funny to watch.

From there, I slipped into the crowd, closing my locker door and escaping the madness I had started in the first place along with Groose. I headed to homeroom quickly and got an odd feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't this already happened before? It had – I remembered that day well. I had changed so much since then – I was no longer timid and afraid, and I had made more friends since then.

Midna was my friend, and we had met under the oddest of circumstances, including Mr. Ghirahim, Malon, and a bunch of other cheerleaders; I had promptly dropped out of cheerleading after that incident, by the way.

I hated my seat – why was my last name Haiden? Why could it have been anything else but that name? WHY?! Now I was stuck next to Groose for the next fifteen minutes of my life – I wasn't gonna make it…

Speaking of Groose… He stepped into the doorway, striking an arrogant pose with his hands on his hips. Sheik and Link appeared a bit behind him, and I braced myself for an argument. Oh boy. Sheik seemed very annoyed, but he controlled his emotions well. If I didn't know him at all, I would have guessed that he was just a very blank-faced person. I endured the next fifteen of Groose showing me how strong his muscles were by flexing with Link smoldering silently in front of me.

I knew for sure that I was annoyed, and I noticed that Sheik breathed in deeply several times before keeping a close eye on me and Groose.

My first class was ancient Hylian history. This was my favorite class, a place where I could debrief – a place where I knew I was safe. Mr. Rauru was always very kind, and I trusted him. I could tell him anything and know that I had his confidence.

Thankfully, I made it to that class without any interruption and slid into my seat next to Tetra. She was acting slightly odd, but I just supposed that that was how Tetra was. She always was silent except when around Dark, Link's doppelganger. There were also those that she called her "crew": Senza, Gonzo, Nudge, Mako, Zuko, and Niko. They referred to her as "captain," and she referred to Dark as her "first mate." They were a kinda weird bunch, but I paid them no mind – Tetra was honestly one of my only classmates I could really call a friend.

"How are you today, Zelda?" Mr. Rauru asked, not unkindly as he walked around the room while everyone got settled.

I winced, very confused, mostly emotionally. "Can we talk after class? I mean, I don't know if you have the time, but I really could use some form of guidance and/or advice."

Mr. Rauru nodded easily, "Most certainly, Zelda. I don't have a class next period so if you don't mind, I'll just send your next teacher a note explaining where you are."

Sighing in relief, I agreed, "Thank you so much, Mr. Rauru."

"Anytime, Zelda," he reassured me before walking back to his desk.

Tetra raised a brow, absently tracing and retracing the Triforce symbol on her binder. "Zelda, how would you like to go play laser tag with me and the crew tomorrow – if you're not busy, that is. The football gang and my own crew are going, and you could bring Malon and Midna if you want."

A grin broke out across my face, spreading quickly. "You want me to go play laser tag with your friends?" I was unused to having people want to do things with me.

"Why not?" Tetra shrugged. "It'll be fun – I've always wanted to have a few more girls in the crew, y'know. There's pretty much just me and the guys – not that I mind much; they're my family. But sometimes it's nice to have another fellow female along for the ride."

I nodded, "OK – that sounds like fun. Just text me or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Tetra nodded. "I don't really know anyone in this class besides you. Dark and the rest of my crew aren't in this class with me. It's annoying. But I'm glad that you're here."

"Alright, class," Mr. Rauru began, subtly nodding in my direction while the rest of the kids in the class groaned. "Let's begin."

My eyes glued themselves to my teacher, enraptured, as he began explaining a great war back in the days when the ancient Hylian tongue was still used. A Hero of Legend arose from Ordon, gaining the ability to somehow transform into a wolf. He stopped Hyrule from succumbing to the twilight that had begun to take over with the help of the Twilight Princess who was in the form of an imp.

At the end of his adventure and after helping him along his journey as well, the Princess of Legend helped him pick up the pieces of his broken, shattered life. But their journeys didn't end there. The Hero was in love with the Twilight Princess, but he couldn't reach her any longer because she had gone to the Twilight Realm. He was heartbroken, but the Princess of Legend was persistent; eventually, without even realizing it themselves, their journeys became entwined.

The Princess of Legend was the first to fall and believed her love to be unrequited. And it was – at first. Eventually, the Hero realized just how deeply he loved the Princess, and they married, as most fairytales go; the only difference was that this wasn't a fairytale. I knew that for sure.

Even from a very young age, I had always been fascinated with the Heroes and Princesses of long ago; their loves stories had always amazed me, and I had wanted something like that for myself.

By the time the lesson was over, even the most bored students found themselves enjoying it, riveted and spellbound by the story of the Hero and Princess of the Twilight Era as I was as well. The bell rang, jerking us out of our individual reveries that had begun after Mr. Rauru asked us to begin brainstorming and writing an essay about the Twilight War, whether it be about the romance of the Hero and the Princess or theories about the Twilight Princess or anything else of that nature. I immediately knew what I was going to write about – the Hero and the Princess and their unbreakable bond. I knew, right then and there.

Everyone scrambled out of their seats while Tetra and I were less quick to do so. "So I'll text you about tomorrow?" Tetra questioned.

I nodded. "We will go for pizza first, though, right? I mean, Friday is the day Mal, Mid, and I get our pizza."

"Absolutely – Haven't you ever seen me and the rest of the crew there as well? We see you guys every week, sitting in that same booth in the very back," Tetra noted.

"Really?" I questioned. "I always only see the football guys and sometimes some of the cheerleaders. You guys go there too?"

"Yup," Tetra confirmed. "Anyways – See you later?"

"OK, see you," I waved my hand slightly before turning to Mr. Rauru as Tetra gathered her things and fought the stream of students in the hall.

Mr. Rauru closed the door and placed a sign on it, "I called your next teacher, Zelda. She's perfectly fine with you staying here, OK?" he said, sitting down in the chair beside me. "So I know we didn't really get to delve into a ton of detail, but how are you, Zelda?"

Sighing, I put my chin in the palm of my hand, "I'm just super confused, Mr. Rauru. You see, I've always had a crush on this guy – for two years now, actually. He somehow sneaked into the popular crowd, and there he's stayed. I'm obviously not in the popular crowd so I haven't really ever spoken to him until recently, but when I did, he seemed really nice and extremely funny.

"We talked for a while, and he's defended me when Groose was trying to flirt with me before along with his best friend. Then, yesterday, Midna and I went to the park with Zant and met up with Malon, and he was there. Somehow, he ended up beginning to chase me, and then Groose followed me, and I kissed him!" I wailed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Who? – Groose?" Mr. Rauru raised his brow, amused, much to my obvious dismay.

I couldn't even attempt to conceal my shock and disgust, "NO! NOT GROOSE! LINK!"

Mr. Rauru just chuckled, and I then realized my blunder, almost immediately. I had just freaking blurted out my crush to my history teacher – great. I mean, it wasn't like I had a dad back home to talk to about these things; I did have Dawson, but it would just be kinda awkward to talk about my crushes with him – Mr. Rauru wasn't especially better by any means, but I was glad that it was him and not someone like Mr. Ghirahim.

At least I knew that I had Mr. Rauru's trust.

"Ah, well, I'm not that surprised," Mr. Rauru grinned at me, almost mischievously. "Link's a good boy. But have you guys spoken after all that?"

I shook my head, "Nope – I mean, what can I say after something so impulsive and reckless?"

Mr. Rauru chuckled, "That's my girl."

Shrugging, I replied, "I suppose. But I don't know if I even can talk to him again! And also, I'm going with some friends to play some laser tag tomorrow, and I think Link's coming! I mean, he's a part of the football team, and Tetra said that she was going with some of the football guys and the rest of her crew."

"I'm not necessarily sure, Zelda, but you're a sweet girl, so talented and intelligent and beautiful. If Link doesn't see that, then he's blind," Mr. Rauru responded, smiling at me fondly.

"I'm not beautiful," I stated bitterly, thinking of all those girls Midna and Malon hung out with at cheerleading practice. Not that I blamed them or anything; those girls were beautiful, and so were Mid and Mal. Midna had that exotic beauty going for her while Malon was really picture perfect, like in all those magazines. I was nothing.

I may have told myself that I was beautiful, it didn't mean that I meant it. I was ugly in my mind's eye, and whenever I truly thought that I had finally conquered my self-doubt, I fell into another bout of depression. I hated who I was. I wrote songs that spoke about loving who you are, but I didn't believe in it myself. I was a hypocrite. Why would Link want an ugly hypocrite?

"Whatever you're thinking right now, forget it, Zelda," Mr. Rauru commanded. "You're beautiful, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. You're like the daughter I never had, and I want you to be happy. The only way you'll be truly happy is if you're proud of who you are. Of course, we're always changing, always learning, but that doesn't mean that you're not a great person now. You're one of the most caring students I've ever had, and your beautiful just the way you are."

Tears formed in my eyes and threatened to spill; I gulped and continued to express some of my greatest fears to Mr. Rauru, knowing that he wouldn't let me down and would give me good advice.

"I know what I'm going to do my essay on," I stated, my eyes glittering with excitement.

"Oh?" Mr. Rauru urged me to continue.

My smile radiant, I responded, "The romance of the Hero and Princess, of course. I always remember my daddy telling me those stories before singing me to sleep when I was younger, but that was before he began drinking."

Mr. Rauru looked concerned. "Your father drinks?"

I nodded, absentmindedly kicking a piece of folded paper on the floor, "Yeah – He began a little bit after he and my mom began fighting. Their marriage kinda fell apart, even though I knew my mom was still desperately in love with him. There was a huge gap torn in my mom after my dad walked out so she tried to fill that void with drinking too – and with other guys," I spilled the story of my broken family and shattered life.

"Now I'm living with Midna's family," I added, just so Mr. Rauru wouldn't worry. "And they want to adopt me, I think. At least, that's what they said this morning."

Mr. Rauru rubbed my back understandingly, "That's good to hear. What does your mom have to say about it?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I don't even think she's realized I've gone; I mean, I've been gone for at least a few months. I saw my dad recently, though, and he had a girl with him; I wasn't all that surprised, to be honest." I swooped up the paper on the floor and unfolded it; it had been my little makeshift soccer ball for a bit, but now it was annoying me.

My eyes were greeted with the Triforce symbol and the words "The Defenders" in blue ink. Why had this symbol and those words decided to haunt me? I dropped the paper like it was on fire, my eyes going wide.

Mr. Rauru watched me silently, trying to assess me somehow. Thankfully, he didn't question me and my connection to the mysterious symbol, instead asking me what my favorite legend was.

That was easy yet so, so difficult to answer. Finally, I decided that I had two: the legend of the Princess and Hero during the Twilight Era as well as the legend of the very first Princess and Hero and their fight to end Demise. Eventually, second period was over, much to my disappointment, and I had to go.

Before I left, Mr. Rauru gave me a comforting hug and whispered a warning in my ear, "You have to be very careful, Zelda. There are those that will stop at nothing to eliminate the Defenders. Know who you're dealing with."

My mind was boggled at the very least, but I nodded in response, "OK, Mr. Rauru. See you tomorrow."

"Just one more day until the weekend, Zelda," Mr. Rauru smiled. "You'll make it."

I grinned back. "We'll make it." I slipped out the door past kids who were entering the classroom and joined the crowd of students heading down the hallway. Suddenly feeling sick to my stomach, I glanced in my next room.

No Mr. Ghirahim.

…

No Mr. Ghirahim!

I spotted Sheik standing next to me and offered a grin which he returned readily. Hopefully, we weren't going to be humiliated routinely now that Mr. Ghirahim was apparently not here.

I found Malon and Midna waiting for me, and I could see Dark and Tetra from across the room. Karane and Pipit smiled and waved at me which I returned happily.

A throat was cleared, and I found myself, as well as all the other students here, watching a lady use a dry erase marker to practically stab the board as she wrote. Uh oh – Please no more maniacal teachers.

Her skin was tanned, and her thick red hair was tied in a long ponytail that swung as she moved. Her handwriting was almost elegant, but not at all like my own cursive. I strained my neck to see what she was writing: "My name is Nabooru, and you will call me Nabooru. If anyone ever finds out my last name, I will personally murder them because it makes me feel old."

"We're clear on this?" "Nabooru" questioned.

The rest of our class nodded, afraid to speak, but she couldn't see us, due to the fact that her back was facing us.

Sheik and I exchanged glances as we both began laughing to ourselves silently. Then, Link materialized beside Sheik, and I had to look away.

"So, yeah – Um, I actually have close to no knowledge on algebra because I was always terrible at it in school," Nabooru said, dropping the dry erase marker on her table vehemently. "But, since you all apparently need an education, I'll be in charge of this whole algebra II thing. So, what are you all learning right now? Please don't tell me you're learning graphing. I mean, what the heck is a hyperbola? Or an ellipses? The heck?"

I suddenly decided that I really liked Nabooru. Needless to say, Nabooru did her best to teach us the next two periods, but we more spent the time getting to know each other better as teacher and class. She handed out a worksheet at the end of our second period and told us that it would be due the next day.

Phew, even I didn't dream that we were going to get off this easy.

"Oh!" Nabooru yelled as we began filing out of the room at the sound of the bell ringing, effectively ending fourth period. "Don't think I won't whoop your butts if you don't finish the worksheet thing! Everyone knows you need to know them ellipses!"

I cracked up right then and there. Nabooru was actually extremely well-educated in algebra, contrary to how she presented herself, and I supposed that it was so we would like her. I honestly didn't care because I would like her anyway. Just in her first day as our algebra teacher, she had proved to us that she was engaging and funny. She understood us.

* * *

The last periods of my day were so boring, bringing tears to my eyes. Just kidding – not really. I really was bored and mostly thought about Link during that time, daydreaming and wishing that I could kiss him again. But that would be just awkward, especially after what had happened yesterday. Did he think badly of me? I was never going to have a chance now. Whatever slim chance I had was now gone.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I waved at Midna and Malon who were headed to the gym for their cheerleading practice. I saw Link, and he tried to catch my eye, but I looked away. There was no way that I was messing up a chance at friendship with him too. Sheik was watching me, almost suspiciously, but I refused to look him in the eye either.

The snow was terrible; if it was bad yesterday, it was worse today. Now, I didn't have to wade in the stuff, but it was piled so high near the curbs that it was hard for me to avoid. On my way home near a busy intersection, I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza to go before heading out into the world of black snow once more.

There was a withered old woman next to me, talking on the phone – well, more like arguing with someone on the other end. The light was about to change, signaling that I could walk, but before I even began moving, I felt the sensation of me somehow flipping over on my back. The only thing that protected me from the snow was my backpack and the bag slung over my shoulder.

 _My pizza!_ Was the first thought that came to my mind, and I held it over my head so that it didn't get tons of black snow on it. I struggled to get up, and the old lady saw me out of the corner of her eye.

"Gosh, Koume! I'm only 400 years old!" the woman exclaimed, eyeing me with distaste. What in Hyrule… 400 years old?! She was silent for a few seconds before she had another outburst. "We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!"

I blinked rapidly for few seconds, feeling embarrassed but also finding the situation humorous.

"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?!" A few seconds passed and then, "Keeeyaaah!" … "How can you be so ungrateful?" … "Who are you calling old? This little girl next to me just fell in the snow, and I didn't fall in no snow!"

Sighing and trying not to laugh, I picked myself up out of the snow and continued eating my pizza as I waited for the next light. The woman next to me looked to be infuriated, and I just continued to crack up silently. It was gonna be a long day…

* * *

 **I MADE IT! XD Oh, gosh. This chapter took forever, but I finally made it! Summer's approaching, and I'm going to be so busy with trips and stuff so I really needed to write and post this update… :P GAH! My school ends June 28** **th** **… Lucky college and senior kids get out so early! DX**

 **Anyways… prowessMaster44 – Does that little "situation" at the end of the chapter sound familiar to the anecdote I told you? I added it! (about time… X_X) But, yes! THAT HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE! … except the lady wasn't Kotake… That would've been weird…**

 **So, yeah. Once I began writing this chapter, I found that I couldn't stop. It was just the actual "getting into the writing process" thing that took a while. Thanks to Batch03 for questioning if there was gonna be an update soon… Without that push, I'd have been wallowing in not writing mode/writer's block… THANKS! ;) Thanks to everyone else for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. 3 LOVE and *smiles* :D**

 **~Elsie {Zelda}**

 **Total Word Count:**

 **5,346**


	7. Numb

**Hey! X) This chapter isn't super up to standard, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. ;)**

* * *

Impa clapped her hands heartily, a small smile breaking through her stern exterior. "That was an excellent piece, Zelda." She eyed my small journal before whipping out several sheets of lined paper. I recognized the grand staves with both the treble and bass clefs.

Regardless of whatever my teacher was cooking up, I smiled back and accepted her praise, "Thank you, Impa."

"Now we're going to write all those notes down," she allowed another small smile, this one more teasing than the first. She knew how much I disliked learning about music theory, but she insisted that I at least gain some exposure to it. She unearthed a pencil from her pocketbook and began writing some notes in the lines; as unversed as I was in music theory, I at least knew what the different notes meant.

Impa handed me the paper, and I saw that she had only done one measure, "This will be your homework, due the next time we meet again."

Groaning comically, I pouted. "But, _Impa_."

She just shook her head, "It better be done by next time, Princess."

"Fine," I grumble. Then, at Impa's command, I launch into another song that I had heard recently; it was a classical piece – not exactly my taste, but it was pleasing to the ear, I would admit. My fingers moved nimbly across the piano keys, taking flight as the piece progressed.

I played several more pieces in order for Impa to see how much progress I had made. Then, she gave me more sheet music, and I stuck my tongue out at her, "Really, Impa?"

Maintaining her stern expression, she nodded curtly, "Yes, _Princess_." By now, I had gotten used the Sheikah's rather harsh nature, knowing that deep down, she truly cared for me, just like how she did for Sheik. The class had gone way too quickly, in my opinion, yet I put on a smile when Impa moved to the door. "See you soon, Zelda," she cracked a smile once more. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

I waved, "Bye, Impa…" I saw her off and then stepped back inside, sinking down on the couch in the living room and kicking my feet up on the coffee table. Feeling restless, I attempted to watch some of the trash on TV, but I couldn't stomach it. I kept feeling something inside me tell me to head over to the "ghetto." I honestly couldn't even remember the proper name for that part of town at this point.

Finally, getting annoyed at the voice in my head, I stood abruptly and walked out the door briskly, sending a brief text to Midna. I wasn't quite sure where she was, actually. If she knew where _I_ was going, however, she would put a stop to my plan, and I couldn't let that happen. I had to find out what was going on in the ghetto. There were so many different pieces to this puzzle-mystery-thing that my head spun when I thought about it.

Heading outside and grabbing my heavy winter coat, I noticed that the sky was still a light blue; hopefully, I would have enough time to go and come back before dark. I hadn't brought anything with me except my phone in my pocket and my key, also in my pocket. I was wary of this area of Castle Town, and I wasn't about to get pickpocketed or robbed. People here could be rather shady; I trusted no one except my family and school friends.

Passing a row of tiny shops with shifty-eyed owners, I shuddered, always glancing behind me. It felt like someone was following me, no joke, and I felt the skin at the back of my neck prickle so I snuggled deeper into my warm coat.

Voices could be heard in the alley, increasing in volume at a rapid pace. I knew better than this; I really did, but somehow, I found myself peering around the corner of a dilapidated drug store (the same one Zant and his crew were hanging around) and listening to the argument at hand.

"Groose – You know I need this! You're literally controlling the fate of my sister, and you find it funny, you sick, twisted jerk!" one person growled; I could practically hear the anger and hatred in the man's voice.

The other person (Groose?!) responded with a mean laugh, "I know, Link –" … WHAT?! … "You really don't know how much I'm enjoying this right now…"

The first thought that ran through my head was – _Link has a sister?_ Second, _Groose is controlling Link's sister's fate?_ I decided not to interfere unless something really terrible happened, hoping to catch some more information on Link, his life, and what he had to do with Groose.

"You are terrible – Sick, twisted, sadistic," Link seethed through clenched teeth, exerting a ton of effort in order to control his voice.

Leaning against the vandalized wall of the drug store covered in graffiti, I sank to my knees in shock; I wasn't even sure what was going on anymore, beginning to regret wanting to know more about the ghetto. I should've just stayed home where I was safe, as was my brain. Now, it threatened me, telling me to get the heck outta there before it exploded. And believe me – I _really_ didn't need a mushy brain. … What was I thinking?

A figure materialized from next to me, emerging from the shadows; I jumped back quickly, throwing up my hands to try to defend myself – like I'd be able to do that. Maybe I could just yell really loud and have Link come to my rescue. Before I could do anything at all (thanks, mushy brain – sarcasm noted, I hope), the figure pulled down his cowl, his red eyes burning into me and his lips twisting into a smirk. "Hi, Zelda…"

…

No…

Sheik?

This was officially my weirdest day _ever_.

"I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that," I stated frankly, eyeing him coolly.

He shook his head, "Nope – you really weren't. Might I ask why you're in this area of town? Haven't I told you before that you shouldn't stay around here and to get out of here as humanly possible? No matter – I have to go help my best friend." With that, he took off to the alley, joining Link.

In the distance, I could have sworn that I saw Tetra with her crew and Link's doppelganger, Dark, as I learned his name was; either way, I wasn't willing to trust my brain at this point (yes, I said it!) so I just remained on the ground where I was, crouched next to the wall.

The owner of the store kept staring at me openly, making me feel _very_ uncomfortable. His eyes trailed all over my body, and I began inching away from the store slowly, unknowingly backing into the alley. There, all three guys – Link, Sheik, and Groose – were torn away from their fight to look at me where I was on the ground, inching away from the drug store.

Wordlessly, Link and Groose began struggling to try to offer me a hand to stand up. Instead, Sheik tossed me a knowing glance and helped me up easily while the other two were arguing. His red eyes flickered from the drug store to me and back again. "Ah," he said simply, nodding at me.

Sighing, I smiled a little bit, "Thanks…"

"No problem – and you should probably go now," Sheik stated knowingly, glancing at Link and Groose briefly.

I tapped Link on the shoulder lightly and waved at them. "Bye –" then, I took the cowardly way out and ran as fast as I could… which wasn't that fast at all. Either way, they didn't pursue me, which was a good sign.

Still, the questions in my head were buzzing, zapping all my brain power, and multiplying. The ground was so dirty, and a terrible stench filled my nose; other stimuli assaulted my senses, and I wrinkled my nose. The snow here was so dirty, already melting some, and I avoided several puddles of… something. I didn't even want to take a guess at what that something was…

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Tetra and one of her crew (Gonzo?). They seemed to be trailing something or someone, but I wasn't sure what. Regardless, I knew that my escapade had to end; so, I began walking home, eager to get out of this crazy place.

Reaching for my key, I unlocked the door to my house and was greeted by Midna. "You crazy girl!" she exclaimed, "Where were you?!"

Shrugging, I replied easily, "Looking for something I lost…" my brain… my sanity…

"Oh," Midna responded, "What were you looking for?"

Answers… clues… Link… my peace of mind… I began fumbling with my words, stuttering, "Uh… well, I left my notebook somewhere…" I stated – I wish I could claim that I had said it smoothly, but I couldn't.

Midna raised a brow but decided to let it go. "OK – Um, Mom and Dad had a meeting so Zant and I ordered in take out. You're good with Chinese?"

"Sure," I nodded even though I'd already had pizza just a little bit before.

"Alright; let's hurry up before Zant gets to it all," Midna laughed. We stepped into the dining room and sat down.

Zant had already opened his container of chicken chow mein, taking a hearty bite of his noodles. He shoved several other containers across the wooden table.

My mouth watered, and I didn't hesitate to join in, grabbing my own container of beef and broccoli and shoveling a bite into my mouth. Midna watched the two of us, shaking her head slightly and fighting back a smile. Finally, her resolve crumbled, and she took her shrimp fried rice, eating it with gusto and vigor.

We didn't really talk during our meal, mostly just eating with the occasional downing of some water or soda. (I hated soda and refused to drink it.)

After our meal, we all sprawled out in the living room in front of the TV with huge tubs of ice cream; even though I really had no more room in my squished tummy, I forced myself to continue eating because the ice cream was just _so good_. "Oh my gosh – Zel, look," Midna exclaimed quickly, pointing at the screen.

Eyes fighting to focus yet blurring all the same, I tried to end my slouching, sitting up more. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight before me on the screen. Dad, Mom, and a random blonde girl who looked like a total fake were all featured, and a bored news anchor is droning on and on about murder.

"Who died?" I questioned breathlessly, eyes never leaving the screen.

Zant didn't understand the significance of the people involved in the story, "All three of them, I think. I don't know – They got into a fight in the middle of the street; I guess they deserved it."

I had to fight back the shocked tears that clouded my eyes.

"ZANT!" Midna yelled, throwing her spoon at him. "Don't be so insensitive! They're Zelda's parents!"

Immediately, Zant sobered up, "Really? I'm so sorry, Zelda."

Shaking my head quickly, I responded, "Please stop. It's nothing. My parents never cared about me; now I can live with you guys, and they won't be able to stop me."

"But they were your parents," Midna protested halfheartedly.

"Exactly – they _were_ my parents," I agreed, "but you guys are my family, and your parents are now my parents. To be honest, my parents stopped loving me a long time ago." I continued listening to the news report; apparently, both my parents and that girl were killed, and the murderer hadn't been found as of yet.

I couldn't help but feel slightly sad – not for the loss of Daddy and Mama; no, they had already died a long time ago. But, I mourned the time I had spent with Daddy and Mama, grieving that now we didn't have a chance any more. Now, no matter what, there was no way my parents would sober up and love each other again – love me again. My "foster parents" were now officially gone…

Slumping even further on the couch, I set my ice cream and spoon to the side, suddenly losing any interest in it.

No one attempted to speak after that, but Midna managed to gather the strength to change the channel to something less sensitive. We spent the rest of the time watching mindless cartoons until late into the night when the Willoughby couple returned home.

"What're you guys doing?" Aileen didn't look upset, just amused.

Midna sighed, "Have you guys seen the news yet?"

Confused, Dawson shook his head, "No… What's going on?"

"My parents were killed along with this other girl today, and the murderer hasn't been apprehended as of yet," I shrugged, already numb to the pain of losing my parents.

Both Aileen and Dawson almost dropped whatever they were holding. "What?" Aileen sputtered, eyes shocked.

"Can I go to bed?" I finally asked, unable to speak anymore. I felt tired... Too much had happened today, and I just wanted to curl up under the covers and never have to feel anymore.

Dawson looked about ready to say no, but Aileen lifted her hand. "Of course, Zelda; just give us a hug, and you can go. Do you want me to tell the school that you're sick tomorrow so you don't have to go in?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I think I'll be fine… I just want to sleep."

Everyone gave me a hug; Aileen's was sweet and gentle; Midna's was comforting; Dawson's was secure, and Zant's was… well… Zant-ish… Then, I lugged my body up the staircase, flipping on the light switch upon entering the room Midna and I now shared. I grabbed my penguin pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Gazing into the mirror, I was disgusted by myself. I felt fat and ugly in that moment; the girl in the mirror was so unpleasing to the eye that I forced myself to look away. When I brushed my teeth, I looked away from the mirror instead of looking at it like normal. I just couldn't.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I exited and lay down on my bed. Suppressing the urge to retch, I forced my eyes closed and cried to myself. I felt Midna's presence enter the room soon after, and she got ready for bed as well. Then, she crawled into her bed, falling asleep shortly after, chest rising and falling in a hypnotizing rhythm.

Shortly after, I envied her for I had no such luck. I felt so scared and alone in those few moments, wanting nothing more than to sleep and never wake up. Yet, when sleep finally came upon me, it was not a friend but a foe. Nightmares pursued my peace of mind, and I found myself restless and scared. I dreaded the morning because I wasn't getting any rest. I was going to be a zombie at school the next day.

Finally falling asleep at around 3 AM, I didn't feel that well. I wanted to continue sleeping, but Midna helped wake me, thanks to her shower, the water pelting the glass from within the bathroom. Rising from my own bed slowly, I ended up dressing and getting ready for the day in a haze. Nothing felt real.

The walk to school was hard; Midna attempted to make conversation, but it ended in failure as I wasn't really ready to speak. Now, the city seemed lonely; normally, my walk to school was my most favorite part of the day.

People bustled past me and Mid, but they felt cold, icy. I shivered involuntarily, never actually thinking that the cold might be from the winter air, not the people around me. The sludge covering the ground just seemed so depressing to me, and I kicked at it halfheartedly. My eyesight seemed to have gotten worse overnight as well – I almost bumped into a lamppost.

At school, I made sure to avoid everyone. No one was safe in my book, except for Mr. Rauru. Groose tried to talk to me, but I simply shoved him away. Malon just couldn't understand my pain. She had everything in life that she ever wanted; the only thing she lacked was her mother, but at least she still had her father. Now, I had neither. The Willoughby family was kind, but they couldn't completely fill that void in my heart. They had their own places in my heart.

The one person that actually was able to get through to me that day was surprisingly Tetra. On my way out of ancient Hylian history, she grabbed my arm. "Zelda – Hey, are we still on for laser tag today?" she questioned. Her blue eyes probed me searchingly, and I felt compelled to nod my head.

"Yeah," I reassured her. My free period was spent in the library, helping out some girl, Saria, put away books. She was nice and didn't talk to me much; all she did was be there, and that was good enough for me.

I spotted Link and Sheik several times in the hall but did nothing to pursue a conversation with them. In fact, I didn't even look them in the eyes. I knew something about Link that I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Groose was blackmailing Link? I still was confused about that.

I almost fell asleep in my classes, and even the new algebra teacher, Nabooru, noticed. She spoke to me after class, but I lied, saying that nothing was wrong. The whole school day went by so slowly, and I was relieved when it was over.

Midna and I headed home for a bit before we met everyone else at the pizza place at around 5 o'clock. Everyone was there: Malon, Tetra, Dark, Tetra's entire crew, Link, Sheik, and the football gang. I obviously felt very uncomfortable with the football people, scooting into the corner of a booth near the back.

Rusl nodded at me knowingly, glancing at everyone else. Did he know about my parents? I knew that I didn't want sympathy, but what did I want? More than once, I caught Link's eyes on me. He didn't even bother disguising the fact that he was watching me. He just did…

I felt completely overwhelmed and wanted to just sleep, yet I felt like I owed Tetra this one time. I basically had to drag myself through the meal, only speaking when spoken to and barely that. Soon, everyone had paid up, and we headed out to the laser tag arena. This was something I could actually get excited for, though. I loved laser tag.

While we were walking, I kinda drifted toward the back, feeling uncomfortable around the football guys. They were loud… very loud… They were so loud that I wanted to cover my ears, but that would be slightly rude. Midna and Malon were chatting together, and Tetra and Dark were having friendly banter with their crew. Even Link was speaking to this other dude. I didn't even feel left out; I was tired.

"Are you alright?" It was Sheik.

I didn't want to really talk to him, but I also didn't want him to be worried about me. "Uh, yeah, I suppose so…" I shrugged, kicking at the cement ground aimlessly.

"Zelda…" he stated. "I know something's wrong. You're normally happier."

"I'm fine, Sheik," I stated firmly. "What about Link's sister? Aren't you going to ask me what I heard about her? I was there, you know, and I know you saw me." I tried to steer the conversation away from me.

Sheik immediately sobered. "Yeah… Um, Zelda – about that, I think you know already that you can't speak about that. It's something that wasn't meant for your ears; you just so happened to hear it. Can we have your confidence about the whole thing?" he asked.

Sighing, I was in no mood to argue, "Fine…" I paused. "But… Can I at least know more?"

"Link's little sister is very sick, and Link has been getting this drug from Groose so that she can survive. It's an illegal one, but it's very effective, and she hasn't had to go back to the hospital in a while," Sheik continued. "There's nothing except for this drug that can help her; she's slowly dying, Zelda, and this is the only thing that's giving her a shot at life."

Even in the hazy state my mind was in, I could grasp what Sheik was trying to convey. If I said something, Link's little sister might be deprived of her drug. That could possibly kill her. My lips were sealed. "I'll keep quiet, Sheik," I promised with a nod.

Not quite looking me in the eye, he responded, "I speak for both Link and his little sister when I say this, but thank you, Zelda."

Nodding, I replied, "I wouldn't betray any of you. That's a promise."

"We appreciate that," Sheik answered. Then, he fell strangely silent, and I began thinking deeply, trying to ignore the deep pain that was currently arising in my stomach.

"How many of us are there?" Tetra questioned, taking charge immediately as soon as we arrived at the laser tag arena.

I shook my head quickly, "Count me out. I don't feel super well." My stomach was doing flips, and I instantly regretted those slices of pizza.

"Are you feeling OK, Zel?" Midna asked worriedly.

Shaking my head, I responded, "I think I may just go home. I want to sleep. Sorry, Tetra. Maybe we can do something some other time. I just haven't been feeling very well recently."

Today was officially my worst Friday ever.

Link was by my side instantly. "I'll walk you home."

The football guys looked at him like he was crazy while Sheik just nodded knowingly. "Go, Link. I'll catch you later," Sheik stated easily.

"I'm fine, really. I am perfectly capable of walking myself home," I said simply, moving away from the group.

"Not to say that I don't believe you, Zelda, but what if I want to walk you home?" Link questioned while quirking a brow at me.

Sighing, I nodded, eager to get away from here. As much as I loved laser tag, I wanted to get away as soon as possible. Malon and Midna both looked as though they were going to explode. They made phone signals, and I just nodded once more.

"Let's go, Zelda," Link took hold of my elbow and steered me away from the arena. He waved at his buddies before we took off, headed for the Willoughby home.

Although feeling completely awkward, I also felt obligated to make conversation. "So, what have you been up to now that football season is over?" I questioned.

"Well, I've been kinda resting for this season; I'm thinking about possibly joining the fencing team this spring, though," Link responded.

We crossed the street, and the image on Willoughby TV imprinted itself on my mind. I shivered, seeing only my parents in the street, a faceless murderer getting away, gun in hand. "That sounds cool," I stated lamely, not really meaning it. I wanted to get away from the street.

Fortunately for me, Link was the perfect gentleman, walking on the side of the sidewalk closest to the street, "I love fencing; I'd always been fascinated with those legends of the Heroes and the Princesses. It just seemed so unreal that one guy had gone and defeated evil and saved Hyrule. When I was little, my grandma got me this little wooden sword, and it was my everything. I loved it so much. I wonder where it is now."

My eyes lit up at the mention of Hylian lore. "I love the legends too." At that moment, my stomach felt so upset, yet I persisted in making it back to my home and talking with Link all the while. For several moments, I felt like I would faint, but thankfully, I caught myself and was able to pass it off as clumsiness.

"Which house is yours?" Link questioned as we finally arrived at my street at a row of houses.

I pointed to the two story house with the white picket fence, "That one," I responded. Aileen was just arriving home from some function as well, and she waved at me.

Link raised a brow, obviously not knowing that I had moved in with the Willoughby family. "Hi, Mrs. Willoughby," he called.

"Hi, Link, Zelda," Aileen smiled. "Zelda, what're you doing back home so soon? Midna said that the two of you had gone with some friends to the pizza place and then to the laser tag arena." She paused from where she was standing by the door.

"I don't feel too good," I answered, placing a hand over my tummy. "I just want to go lie down," I stated; my head was pounding, and I didn't feel any better. Turning to the side, I retched, immediately wishing I hadn't.

Yet, even so, Link held back my hair, rubbing circles into my back soothingly. "You should go to bed, Zelda." He gently picked me up after I was done retching in the quiet street. Aileen opened the door with her key and walked Link and me to the spare bedroom, which was soon going to become my room.

I was stuck in between worlds – one of sleep and nightmares; one of consciousness and nightmares. It was cruel to even force me to choose between the two. They were both so painful.

But, even as I went to sleep, I could sense Link's presence. He brushed a piece of blonde hair away from my face, kissing my cheek softly. It felt comforting, warm. But it still wasn't enough to bring me out of my nightmare of a life. It wasn't enough to jolt me awake. And it certainly wasn't enough to end my numbness.

I awoke to my pillow drenched with tears. No, it didn't end my pain.

* * *

 **Well... That was Chapter 7 of _Hey_. Poor Zelda... X( I feel terrible, but I feel that this is the way things must go for her now... Also, I changed the summary (AGAIN xD)... I just felt that this one better reflects the nature of this story and better alludes to several major trials in Zelda's life. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me. I appreciate everything you guys do. ;-) That said, if you feel so inclined, please do drop a review down below. ^^ This story is going to be the death of me. I was ready to throw my laptop out the window while writing a general outline of where I want this to go. :\ But it's worth it. X)**

 **I hope I've responded to all your reviews (at least people with profiles), but thank you for all your reviews anyway! ;) AND ZELDA'S HAIR IS NOW BLONDE; I'VE CHANGED MY MIND WITH THE HELP OF MY SISTER. (She might help me make a graphic novel version of some of the scenes ^^) I'll edit when I get around to it.**

 **LOVE! and *smiles* :D**

 **~Elsie**

 **Total Word Count:**

 **4,384**


	8. Sealed Fate

**Hey everyone! I've been kinda busy these past coupla months (UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR), but I'm suuuuuuuper sorry so this is my apology chapter... I'm not really satisfied with it, and IT'S SO SHORT(!), but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(This has been posted on Wattpad for a while, but I haven't been able to access this site for some reason...? I don't know, haha, but I have two more chapters lined up for after this...)**

 **Calista Sims - Yeah... Poor Zel... X((( And thank you so much! There's definitely more to come so don't worry, haha. After the next two chapters, I hope to wrap the story up... Maybe (four more chapters and an epilogue?)... I hope you enjoy regardless! :D**

 **Guest - Thanks! Here it is, haha. More to come, hopefully! ^w^**

 ** **But, yeah, intense auditions and tests, as well as the fact I'm not really doing well health-wise. I'm sorry if this becomes super depressing. I've been channeling a lot of my sadness/depression into this story and a lot of my anger into "Scars of a Caged Bird". So, this chapter especially angst-filled. XD I'll be doing my best to reply to all PMs and reviews. Thanks for all the love and support, guys! Love you all!****

 **~Elsie**

* * *

A week passed, and I had kept everything I knew about Link, his little sister, and Groose to myself. It was complete torture, and I just wanted an escape. Now, I couldn't even look at the piano in the Willoughby living room and had cancelled all lessons with Impa. I hated the way I was living – just going through the motions – but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I did my best to force myself to not feel anything; if I became numb, then I wouldn't feel any pain, and that was what I wanted.

My momentary popularity because of that incident with Mr. Ghirahim had long since passed, and I really could care less. No one from school had connected me to my parents as of yet, and to be honest, it surprised me slightly. I mean, the murder was all over the news – everywhere I went, I could see the newspaper headlines, and I dreaded watching the news.

Midna tried to reach out to me constantly, but I retreated farther into my own little world. I absolutely refused to go near the ghetto now and instead hid in my room all the time. My journal was buried under my bed in Midna's room, and I had declined a mirror for when I moved into the old spare room.

I submerged myself in work – whatever work I could find. And if that meant painting the walls of my new room by myself, I would do it. I wore a pair of ripped jeans and an old T-shirt and threw myself into that project. Before long, I had painted my entire room and moved in. At that point, I holed myself up in my new room.

My mind was filled with guilt – I felt as though it was my fault my parents were dead. There had to have been some reason that my parents couldn't make things work – it had to have been me. And because I had been born, I had caused my parents to drift apart. _I_ killed Mama and Daddy. It was my fault. I kept these thoughts to myself because I knew people would protest – they would try to reassure me that it wasn't me. But I knew the truth.

I needed a way to express how I felt – something that would convey to everyone the pain that I was currently feeling. Making my way to my bathroom, I found a pair of scissors and stepped in front of the tiny mirror. I didn't have a full-length one, but this one would help me get the job done, I believed.

Holding my dull black hair in my hands, I pursed my lips; then, the scissors sliced through my thick hair, and huge chunks of it fell to the bathroom floor. It was a blunt cut, and my hair now came to my shoulder. My dull gray eyes lifted up, and I took in my reflection.

My heart felt just as vacant and dulled as before – maybe even more than before.

School was a chore, and coming home was even worse. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was their corpses shown in the news – their bodies looking gray, and their eyes shut – never to open again. It had stabbed my heart repeatedly and destroyed anything good that had ever been in me, gnawing away at my broken soul.

After a while, I began eating less and less. No one noticed, though, so I was safe. I was safe.

I couldn't bring myself to go to any basketball game, no matter how much Midna or Malon urged me. I preferred to be a hermit, and I knew it annoyed them greatly. We were drifting apart – especially me and Malon. Something had changed, and we barely talked now.

It was hard on me, and I was being drained.

Showing up to school in the frigid weather, I was all bundled up, and I forced my face to remain emotionless when all I really wanted to do was to just curl up into a ball and weep. Tetra saw me and made out like she was going to speak to me. Swerving past her, I entered the school in order to avoid conversation.

Groose spotted me in the distance and also moved toward me, but I narrowly missed him. Homeroom was going to be horrible, I could tell; however, I was thoroughly prepared to ignore him completely.

"Hey, Zelda," Malon approached me warily; she treated me like I was a porcelain doll – breakable and fragile. Maybe I was.

I didn't respond verbally; I just nodded slightly in acknowledgement before trying to head to my locker. Of course, I was intercepted.

A gasp, "Zelda! What did you do to your hair?!" Malon exclaimed.

I just shook my head and tried to get out of her way. Managing to lose her while sprinting down the hall to my locker, I raced to my homeroom and slid into my seat. My head smacked the desk as I tried to avoid confrontation. I blocked out all thoughts of germs as I kept my head down.

Four periods later, I found myself in the library with Saria – I refused to go to the cafeteria because Impa worked there – Midna and Malon also were there along with pretty much everyone else that knew me.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Saria questioned, her brows drawn and eyes concerned.

I shrugged as I handed her some books that needed to be re-shelved. "I don't know..." my voice trailed off as I weighed my options – I could tell Saria – she didn't know me well so I would be safe telling her, right?

Saria seemed to understand my fear, "It'll be alright, Zelda," she reassured me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

That was different – everyone else was practically pulling my teeth while trying to get me to speak to them. That made up my mind. "Saria – I've got so much going on – How much time do you have?" I asked bitterly.

She plunked right down on the floor before motioning for me to join her. "As long as you need – I'm cool with meeting up after school as well if you need to. Shad can take care of everything else, I'm sure – he practically lives and breathes books."

"Shad?" I questioned.

Nodding, she replied, "Yup. Now sit!"

Sighing, I sat beside her, "Then where do I start?" I asked. My head was beginning to pound, and I pressed my index and middle fingers to my temples.

"From the beginning, silly!" Saria laughed then sobered.

Gulping, I began my tale – starting with my "foster" parents and my messed up childhood, moving on to my crush on the school's popular linebacker, blazing through the stupid things I'd been trying to do to get Link's attention, continuing through trying to find myself, my parents' deaths, and my, what I believed to be, depression.

She was quiet through everything and sat silently as the bell rang, "Do you want to go out for some coffee after school?" she finally asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you soon."

Handing me a slip of paper, she attempted to smile, "Great – shoot me a text later, OK?"

"Thanks," I responded before standing. Waving at her and attempting a smile, I exited the library and began walking to my next class.

She nodded at me, "Anytime, Zelda."

Biting my lip, I stepped into my next class late, but I could honestly care less. My mind was made up. I was just going to keep doing what I was doing, and no one would be able to stop me. If I couldn't even save myself, what made me think that someone else would be able to do it for me?

The rest of the day was terrible for me; I was like a zombie, just going through the motions. The coffee Saria ordered for me, however, did the job of waking me up slightly, the caffeine entering my system almost immediately.

We sat together at a small table near the front window, contrary to my favorite spot in the back corner, away from all other human contact.

However, I immediately felt at ease with her. She was so sweet and calm and quiet – the perfect listener. Remaining silent while I poured out all my troubles and woes to her, she stirred exactly one half a packet of sugar into her coffee before bringing the to-go cup to her lips.

Once she finished her coffee, she folded her hands before looking out the window thoughtfully. "Does anyone else know of all this?"

"You're the only one that knows everything," I responded, and it was true. "Anyone else that knows anything only knows bits and pieces. I just don't trust anyone else."

"Understandable," Saria muttered, mostly to herself. "I'm merely an acquaintance so I have virtually no opinion or bias on this whole situation. I'm someone safe to you, I suppose."

I gulped down some of my scalding coffee, relishing in the feeling it gave me, reveling in the way it burned my throat. The pain made me realize that I was actually alive. "You're my friend," Saria," I disagreed quickly, shaking my head.

Scrunching her nose up, she smiled at me faintly, "Zelda, if you ever want to talk, know that I'm here, alright? We can always go out for some coffee! I love coffee!"

Laughing, I shook my head, "I know you do! You're only had three cups so far!" While we'd been speaking, Saria had consumed exactly three cups of coffee, all with only a half packet of sugar each.

"I'm a caffeine addict," she giggled, sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed in response before taking another small sip of my coffee. "Well, I'd better be heading home to hit the books."

She nodded and smiled, "No problem – I'll be heading home as well. Study hard, you hear?" she joked, gathering up her garbage, which consisted of three coffee cups, stacked one on top of the other, and two packets of sugar, one completely empty and one half full. "And text me whenever you want!"

Nodding, I took my own trash to the bin out front, "I will! Thanks for the coffee and the hearing ears, Saria!"

"Anytime, Zelda!" she responded easily with a grin.

I walked home in better spirits, actually feeling decent for once, like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. Yet, deep down, a dull ache throbbed in my heart; however, I buried it with school and work, choosing to ignore it.

* * *

My head was pounding when I went to school the next day; I could feel the burning gaze of other students – I most likely looked like a freaking wreck, but I really could care less. Toward the end of the day, however, I got the feeling that something was going to happen. Maybe it was just girl intuition or something like that, but I felt rather wary of... something...

What creeped me out was that Groose kept looking at me weird, and I began getting mad at him. What right did he have to stare at me all day and keep making these weird faces at me?! Zero! None! Nada! Zilch!

I rolled my eyes, slouching in my seat, as Rauru spoke to us.

"Zelda," he said rather sharply – or at least sharper than I was used to from him.

My head snapped up, and I looked into his eyes. He looked disappointed, and it was like a stab in the chest. I coughed before dropping my eyes. I didn't deserve to even look at him. I had failed him too, and it hurt me so badly. Feeling like an idiot, I just played with my pencil and shuffled my papers around, desperate to find anything to make me look busy.

Mr. Rauru watched me for a couple more moments before moving forward with his lesson, keeping the attention off me, something I was grateful for, even though I knew I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve anyone's kindness. I _killed_ my parents. Of course, I didn't.

Right at the end of the day, I was heading back to my locker, but Groose stepped up in front of me, blocking my path; he steered me away from the crowded halls of our school to a dark, barely lit hall. "You know about Link and his little sister." It wasn't a question - it was a statement. And why the heck did he have to confront me about it now?

I nodded feebly, staring at him wide-eyed without saying a word.

"Then you know how much his little sister means to him, don't you?" Groose continued without waiting for a verbal response. "That drug is the only thing keeping her alive right now, and my dad and I are the only ones supplying it..."

Inhaling sharply, I awaited what Groose was going to say. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"You know, Link and his grandmother - they aren't really rich or anything - and, well, let's just say - my dad and I got a better offer," Groose chuckled harshly. This was a joke to him.

"You're toying with a little girl's life?" I questioned, heart promptly snapping in half. "You're sick..." I hissed, not bothering to hide my disgust. Link would be crushed if Groose and his dad stopped supplying his sister with that drug.

Groose just shook his head, "I'm not done yet, Zelda - I know both you and Radcliffe love algebra, no?" He laughed darkly, "Well, this is where you enter the equation."

My heart began thumping erratically, and I wondered what was going through Groose's twisted mind.

"You're going to be my girlfriend, and I'll continue supplying Link and his little sister with that medicine - first priority even," Groose stated, a pleased smirk spreading across his face. "And don't even think about refusing - or Link's sister will die by morning."

I struggled to breathe.

"Oh - and I forgot to mention: you can't let anyone know about this, especially not Finlay or Radcliffe," Groose added.

And Link would be forced to think that I liked Groose? _I_ would be forced to think I liked Groose? This was so twisted and messed up, but all I could think of was Link's little sister. I had yet to meet her, but I knew what she meant to him... Was I seriously considering dating Groose?

... Yes, I was.

I had to save Link and his sister, even if that meant sacrificing myself to dating an idiot like Groose; although he obviously proved to not be an idiot, the way he thought up this scheme.

"So, what's it gonna be, Zelda? Is Aryll dying or living?" Groose asked.

Aryll... So that was her name. I choked, knowing the words I needed to say but not being able to say them.

"Life or death, Zelda... The choice is yours," Groose continued.

Violet-gray met amber, and I responded weakly, sealing my fate, Aryll's, and Link's with one simple word...

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **2,524**


	9. Misunderstood

**HERE I AM! Chapter 9! - This chapter may be rather angst-filled, but I'm kinda proud of it. But anyways, on with the story!**

 **Please read and review cuz I'm a tired person. X_X 3 to everyone that does so because you guys are awesome and make my day.**

 **~Elsie**

* * *

The pain that I felt when I saw Link walk into school that one day with Malon at his side was one of the worst I'd ever felt in my life. The sky was just beginning to lighten up from winter, yet I felt as though winter had only just begun for me on that windy spring day. The sense of betrayal that arose from deep within me consumed me, and I couldn't even look at them.

I simply stood with Groose, doing whatever he dictated and trying not to cry or sob in front of my fellow classmates. Midna was oddly enough completely enraged by Malon; it was as though she were trapped in between me and Malon – she knew I didn't just stop liking Link, yet she didn't know why I was with Groose. She knew that Malon didn't really like Link, yet she didn't know why Malon was with Link if she knew that I liked him.

We were all a jumbled, screwed up mess – but the worst mess was deep within me; I felt like I was going to retch that whole day, and I had to force myself not to cry, as hard as it was. My heart was broken even more – another piece of me just died, and there was literally no way or hope of me ever recovering it. I couldn't understand – why would Malon agree to go out with Link if she knew that I liked him?!

Groose kept a close eye on me the whole day, and he wasn't about to pretend that he didn't know why I was in tears. He just chose to ignore it. With hushed whispers in my ear, he explained to me quite cruelly that I was a "crybaby" and that I was "foolish". That only caused me to lament even more.

Mr. Rauru knew that something was wrong, and so did Midna and Karane, yet there was nothing they could do to make me feel any better. The gaping wound in my heart was widening by the moment.

I couldn't hide from Impa anymore – I had to go to the cafeteria with Groose. She eyed me knowingly but said nothing, knowing that I wouldn't respond well. And casting my eye in the direction of the other jocks and cheerleaders, I couldn't help but sniffle into my sleeve, turned away from my "boyfriend".

Midna looked totally out of place with her scowl and glaring eyes; Malon was the perfect life of the party, acting like a perfect cheerleading, jock's girlfriend; Link just smiled through it all – how much of his smile was artificial, I didn't know, but considering his family life, I knew that it couldn't all be real; Sheik was stoic, not smiling or laughing at all.

I was miserable, _every single lunch period_. That first day was the hardest, and it never got better. I wanted to give up – give it all up. Thoughts that I shouldn't have been having tormented me day in and day out, yet no one knew.

No one knew that I cried into my pillow at night – No one knew the pain I was experiencing as a result of my parents' death – No one knew the sense of betrayal I felt because of what Malon did – No one knew the true bitterness of the loneliness I felt because Groose was the only one I was "allowed" to communicate with – No one knew the intense pressure of knowing that, if I screwed up, a little girl's death would be in my hands.

Everyone has a breaking point, yes? And I had one too.

After weeks and weeks of that torture, I couldn't stand it any longer – yet I had to.

* * *

"Zelda!" Groose barked at me from down the hall.

Inwardly, I seethed while striding toward him; on the outside, however, I was the picture perfect image of a meek little girlfriend. I didn't speak to him, instead making my way to his side.

Ahead of me, I spotted Link and Malon walking together, the picture perfect couple in a football-oriented high school. Catching Link's cobalt blue eyes was a mistake, I swear. My eyes immediately flew to the ground, and I felt ashamed of myself. The tears began forming in my eyes, regardless, and I hated myself for it.

I hung my head, refusing to look up in the hallways ever again. Malon saw me, I knew she did – yet she just turned her head away from me. Had all those years of friendship gone to waste?

Groose eyed me from the side, watching me carefully with those amber eyes, and I immediately looked away. "Zelda, what's wrong?!" Groose pulled me to the side and shook me, placing his hands on my shoulders roughly.

Startled, I pushed him away desperately, "Stop it, Groose!" I shoved him away, not wanting him to touch me. He made me feel like I wasn't good enough, like there was always something wrong with me. He made me feel worse about myself.

Not caring about my next class, I folded my arms over my chest, making my way to the bathroom and locking myself in a stall. My life was a nightmare. Things were always bad for me, but they had just gotten worse and worse within the last year, and I no longer wanted to continue living. My abusive parents, the fact that I was never accepted in school, Link, my friends, _everything_.

So, I had reached some form of breaking point, crying to myself, huddled in a cramped bathroom stall, all alone. And I cried. And cried. And cried. I cried to the point at which I had no tears, and it was a wonder that I didn't collapse from exhaustion and dehydration. No one entered the bathroom – and it figured.

No one showed up in my time of need, even on accident. So, alone I was. And I began questioning everything in my life – good or bad.

I made halfhearted attempts at wiping away my tears with my sleeve, but I just made things worse.

And it wasn't the kind of crying you see in the movies – it was ugly crying, like the kind with many tissues and much nose-blowing involved. There were writings on the stalls, but this time, I paid attention to them. There were many, and I cringed at a lot of them. There were curse words and swear words and insults to other people. The things that caught my attention were the words "Life is a fight" and "Don't give up".

They were the exact answers I had been looking for in the people around me, but I couldn't find them – and to think, they were on the walls of a bathroom stall. Life was weird in that way, I supposed. But I was glad that I had found those words. They encouraged me some – I had to continue on.

I scolded myself for even thinking for one second that Aryll wasn't worth it. She _was_ worth it – she was a little girl that deserved the chance to live, and she was also Link's little sister – she was the sister of a friend. And that automatically made her worth it.

Resolving to continue forward and keep fighting, no matter how much it hurt, I dried my tears, still sniffling and blowing my nose, doing my best to collect myself. My bag slung over my shoulder, I exited the stall to check my image in the mirror. Once again, it was a battle to just make myself look presentable while looking at what I felt was ugly.

That was when Karane pushed the heavy bathroom door, seeing me braiding my messy black hair quickly. She took in my appearance in one glance, not saying a word as she stole behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Zelda..." was all she said.

It was enough.

I flung the rubber band on the sink counter, wrapping my arms around Karane and crying softly.

"What's happening, Zelda?" Karane asked, whispering, even though we were the only ones in the room.

But I knew I couldn't say anything. "Karane – I can't say... But can you just be here for me if I need you?" The contact of another person was something I craved – not the touch of Groose but the touch of someone that cared. And Karane cared. I could tell.

Karane sighed before rubbing circles into my back comfortingly, "OK, Zelda... I'm here for you. I promise."

I smiled through my tears, breaking away from her embrace to blow my nose once more. "Thanks, Karane."

A burden was lifted from me, a small one – but it was still a step in the right direction.

* * *

Slipping into algebra, I avoided the gazes of everyone else, like always. Karane made her way to the seat Pipit saved for her, and she motioned for me to join them. But, of course, I couldn't do that. I had to sit next to Groose.

"What was that about, Zelda?" Groose asked, his voice demanding. His amber eyes bore into my own.

I shrunk from his gaze, not wanting to even be near him but having no other choice.

His chuckle was cruel, "Just don't forget about Link and Aryll, you hear?" He was playing with all of us – using us. We were just pieces in his game, and I was his prize. He'd already won because he had me.

Slumping in my seat, I felt the eyes of Sheik upon me, yet I ignored them, knowing that if I responded, I'd be in trouble with Groose, my current, controlling "boyfriend".

Like always, the school day was torturous for me, and it didn't get any better when I got home, either. Zant was an utter pain in the neck, and Aileen and Dawson weren't home to stop him. Midna and Malon had practice so it was just me and Zant, to my annoyance.

After his teasing about Groose, I rolled my eyes and locked myself in my room, beginning my homework. I couldn't focus, however, because my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

It started with wondering why Zant was such a bother, and then it drifted to Link and whether or not he actually joined the fencing team for the spring. I supposed I'd never truly know now that my life was controlled and I was manipulated by Groose.

I let my hair out of its untidy braid so that it was a tangled mess before spreading all my limbs out over my bed. Sipping a little water out of my bottle and staring at the ceiling, I allowed my mind to continue to wander. I wanted to figure out why Groose was so insistent that I be his girlfriend. Why me? Why would he want Zelda?

No answer was coming to me so I continued thinking – something dangerous for someone with a mind like me. I was once again drowning in my own thoughts. I had to stop, yet I didn't know how.

I shifted on my bed so that I was lying on my tummy, my face buried in my pillow. Sobbing into the poor thing, I soon drenched it with my bitter tears; I was frustrated and depressed and angry all at once. No longer was I thinking straight at all. All I could think of was that my life was useless, and no one needed me.

Then, another part of me fought back – Aryll needed me. Link needed me.

And maybe I also deserved this torture from Groose – maybe it was some form of punishment for being the reason my parents split and the reason they died. Maybe I was just a bad person in need of constant trouble.

A fourth part of my mind argued and told me it'd be better for me to just end it all now...

All this raw emotion was floating around in my brain, and I wasn't sure what I should listen to. Was I crazy? Was this normal? I was scared of myself...

I headed for the bathroom and retched. My head was spinning, and my stomach felt empty. Ignoring that, I just got back on my bed and wept more. I wasn't sure what was happening to me. I was going crazy, I was sure of it.

With my state of mind, I wasn't sure what I was even capable of. I couldn't be here alone without someone to stop me if I tried to do something stupid.

Rising from my bed shakily, I dried my eyes as best I could and left my room, passing Zant on my way out. He eyed me weirdly, taking into account my bloodshot eyes, pained expression, and shuddering form. "Are you OK, Zelda?"

I shrugged before shaking my head. "I'll be back later," was all I said before leaving the house, pocketing my key.

"Zelda?" he called as I exited the house.

Slouching, I speed walked away and tried to stop the tears from forming once more. I had no clue where I was going, but I had to get away. My mind was working against me right now; I was dangerous. People around me were going to get hurt in the process, and so was I.

I wasn't looking when crossing the streets so I almost got hit by a couple of cars; not like I cared, though.

Then, I heard my name being called by the last person I'd expect:

Mr. Ghirahim.

And that was when I panicked and snapped back into reality and out of my little bubble-world where I was drowning in my depression.

My feet moved on their own – away from Mr. Ghirahim. For the first time in a long time, my mind and body agreed with what they were individually doing and thinking.

"Miss Haiden!" Mr. Ghirahim called again, following after me, waving his hand dramatically.

... Oh great...

Rolling my eyes while dashing away as quickly as my aching body could, I ran away from my former algebra teacher with a special affinity for dry erase markers. I just couldn't deal with him right now – actually I never wanted to deal with him ever again.

Mr. Ghirahim gave an annoyed sigh, "Miss Haiden! Please! I really don't have the aerobic capacity for this!"

"Go to the gym!" I hissed out of the corner of my mouth, not bothering to respond after that in order to conserve my energy. But really, I was an awful runner and extremely slow. How could he be a worse runner than me?

Apparently I'd met my match for worse runner in Hyrule.

He kept on talking while running behind me, yet I didn't respond.

Finally, Mr. Ghirahim gave a grunt of annoyance from behind me, "Oh, please, Miss Haiden," he scoffed. "I really don't have time for this child's play."

I snorted and couldn't help but reply, "You have to catch me first."

And that was when I realized that I had absolutely no clue where I was going – I was passing all these streets and signs and stores, and I was severely lost. Great. Just what I needed – to be lost with _him_.

And, heck, if I'd gotten lost in the _ghetto_ , I'd be _really_ ticked off. I just couldn't deal right now. Out of all my worst days, this one definitely had to be in the top five.

"Argh, Miss Haiden!" Mr. Ghirahim was heaving and panting, finally stopping in his tracks. "Wait for me!"

There was no way I was waiting for him to regain his breath. "Nope," I spat out while trying to breathe and run at the same time – I wasn't even sure if that was possible.

Mr. Ghirahim just wouldn't give up, though! He followed after me down the block until I hit a major intersection with a wait signal; I groaned under my breath as he was catching up to me. It was either death by traffic or psycho algebra teacher.

... I could take him... Couldn't I?

Within the next couple of moments, I soon found out that I couldn't. With all his craziness, Mr. Ghirahim sure could pack a decent punch; I was winded and keeled over, clutching my stomach and panting.

He cackled. Just my luck.

Catching sight of a blur out of the corner of my eye, I tried to see whatever it was out of my peripherals but couldn't without drawing attention to Mr. Ghirahim. Crossing my fingers, I had to hope that my luck hadn't run out just yet – although, being real, my luck had been long gone, to my annoyance.

Then, I just saw Mr. Ghirahim crumple to the floor, gasping for breath. Someone helped me stand upright and forced me to begin running again. "C'mon, Zelda," a masculine voice commanded.

Sheik.

Watching him out of my peripherals, I kept my hand clasped in his as we ran, crossing streets, running through back alleys, and constantly looking back to make sure Mr. Ghirahim wasn't on our backs. He wasn't.

Finally, we stopped in front of a small café – the same one Saria took me to before the whole Groose situation and many times since. Sheik dragged me in, sat me down at a table near the back, and went to order us coffee. "I'll be back, Zel, alright? We have to talk."

Slumping in my seat against the wall, I just peered out the window while waiting for Sheik to come back with our drinks. There was no possible way Mr. Ghirahim would antagonize us in a public setting. Plus, I didn't even know why he was antagonizing me in the first place.

After five to ten minutes, Sheik came up to our table with a cup of coffee, some type of drink with a load of whipped cream on top, two cookies, and some napkins. He slid the drink with the whipped cream to me, placing one of the cookies on a napkin and sliding it to me as well. "Caramel Frappuccino – try it. I think you'll like it."

I eyed the drink while crinkling my nose before lifting it to my lips, "Thanks?" Yo, I needed help. Barely an hour before, I'd been drowning in my depression, and then I went for a walk only to be chased by crazy Mr. Ghirahim, to be rescued by Sheik, and to have tea time with Sheik. I seriously needed help.

Sheik waited for me to take a sip before taking a swig of his coffee, not bothering to pour in any sugar or cream. "I'm a coffee purist," he explained absently, not even fazed by the heat of his drink.

"You drink it black?" I questioned, nibbling on the cookie – chocolate chip. It created a weird combination with the caramel, but I didn't mind it one bit. The sugar was hyping me up, and I suddenly felt overly happy.

Nodding curtly, Sheik continued to drink his coffee, looking anywhere but me.

And then the sugar didn't mean anything, and I was annoyed once more. "Sheik – I want answers. I'm confused."

At that, Sheik raised a brow, hiding the amusement in his eyes, "Why, Zelda?"

My brows drew together, showing my frustration, "Argh, just tell me, please?"

"Tell you what, Zelda?" Sheik's brow shot up even further.

I bit into my cookie viciously, "I wanna know what's going on! I wanna know why Groose and his dad are Aryll's only suppliers! I wanna know why Groose and Link are fighting in secret areas of the ghetto! I wanna know why Malon is going out with Link! I wanna know why you brought me here and rescued me from Mr. Ghirahim in the first place!"

An awkward silence ensued after that, and I inwardly berated myself – for both speaking without thinking and for eating such a calorie heavy snack. I literally wouldn't be able to eat for the rest of the day in order to make sure I wouldn't gain.

Several minutes passed before anything was said once more. Then Sheik finally spoke, "Zelda. There are a lot of things going on – things you don't know about – things that even _I_ don't know about, alright? I'm not an answer to everything!"

"But you know some things," was all I responded with before wiping some whipped cream off my nose.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, before responding, "Yeah... I do. But, Zelda – there are things that I'm not even able to tell you."

My lips twisted into a frown as I continued to speak, "Sheik – I need your help – please. I need to know that things will get better. Things have been bad my whole life. I need just a smidge of hope in order to be able to carry on. Please. Give me that hope."

Sighing, Sheik spoke, "Zelda – I can only give you small pieces of information without betraying anyone else. Will you even be satisfied with only small pieces?"

"I will! I promise!" I cried out immediately.

Sheik rolled his eyes, "Sure, Zelda," he said sarcastically. How did he know me so well? "Argh, fine – But I can skip a question if I don't want to answer it."

"Fine, fine, fine!" I exclaimed, desperate for any information I could receive and/or possibly squeeze out of Sheik.

"So... what do you want to know, exactly?" questioned Sheik, taking a sip of his coffee.

I shrugged, "Whatever information you're willing to give me."

Staring at me flatly, he responded, "I need something to work with, Zel. Can you give me a place to start or something?"

Thinking to myself for a few moments, I decided what I would ask first. "Do you know anything about Mr. Ghirahim and why he's been acting so oddly around me – us?"

Sheik shifted around in his seat uncomfortably for a bit, "Uh... no?"

"Sheik, please," I pleaded, using my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes! Not even bad boys like Sheik, I betted. My cookie had been long gone, and now, all I had left were crumbs that I'd scattered around the table on accident.

"Zelda, no," Sheik answered firmly. "What else?"

I exhaled, annoyed, "Then why in Hyrule is Malon going out with Link?! She knew that I liked him, and she was my best friend, and then she went and did that, and now I don't know what to do, and I feel so incredibly hurt and sad, and –"

"Zelda –" Sheik cut me off sharply. "Zelda," he repeated, gentler. "Malon is going out with Link because... you're going out with Groose."

That answer just filled my brain with even more questions, and I couldn't make any sense of them. "Uh... Sheik?"

"No more," he shook his head before raising his cup to his lips.

Groaning, I prepared another question, "Does Link even like her?" That question was eating away at me, even though I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that – plus the fact that I was going out with Groose, albeit against my will.

Sheik glared at me, "You know I can't answer that one!"

"So?" I shot back. "Can't you at least give me a hint?" I glared at him back from across the table.

Slamming his fist on the table, Sheik tried to keep himself together. I was probably driving him crazy. "No! I'd be betraying my best friend. Remember? I can't give you any information that would betray anyone."

He was too much of a goody goody sometimes. How could I possibly squeeze more info out of him? I needed to know whether or not I was wasting my time liking Link, and if he liked my former best friend, I'd be mad at myself for the rest of my life – maybe forever. I'd been embarrassed, hurt, and a whole lot more because of my attraction to Link.

"Yeah, well, I like Link," I stated bitterly, refusing to meet Sheik's blunt, unfeeling red eyes.

"I know..." was all Sheik said in response.

I suddenly became angry at him. "I know" – what kind of reply was that?! It made me upset, and I couldn't even look at Sheik. My emotions shifted like an unpredictable storm, and hot tears were soon streaming down my face; I made sorry attempts at wiping them from my face, but to no avail.

Wordlessly, he handed me a napkin before speaking again, "Zelda – please."

"Please what, Sheik?" I laughed dryly. "You don't understand! No one understands me. No one _tries_ to understand me." Standing up abruptly, I grabbed my trash, dumping it into the garbage can on my way out of the café.

Sheik followed me, snatching his coffee from the table and throwing out his own garbage, "Zelda, wait –"

"No, Sheik, I'm done!" I snapped back, pushing open the door.

People stopped to look at us and stare. One girl in particular took one look at us before whispering to her friend, "That reminds me of my breakup with Zant last week."

... Zant? Zant had a girlfriend? Or was she even talking about my Zant...? And she thought Sheik and I were a couple breaking up? My thoughts were thoroughly screwed trying to figure out which oddity to focus on in that girl's statement.

"Zelda – we're making a scene here," Sheik hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one making the scene. I just want to go home and die – I hate life."

Sheik caught my arm, "Zelda, please – you may not believe me, but I do care about you, and so does Link. Please don't go."

My arm went limp in his grasp, and I remained stiff where I was standing, giving in to Sheik's request.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Saria's cheerful voice rang. She skipped up to my side before taking in the situation. "What're you guys doing?" she questioned, looking at us curiously.

"Er," I began awkwardly. "We're playing... tag?"

Sheik stared at me flatly.

"I mean... not tag," I spoke quickly, trying to correct my mistake. "We're just..."

Saria blinked.

I kicked Sheik in the shin. He had to speak otherwise I'd just make things worse – like I just did. My eyes found the floor, and I tried to fight the urge to speak. I had to just shut up.

"Well, I just wanted to buy a cup of coffee," Saria said, "maybe two..."

"With half a packet of sugar each," I added laughingly.

She looked slightly surprised, "You remembered!"

"Yup – I remembered," I nodded before withdrawing my arm from Sheik's grip.

He was still semi-frozen, trying to assess our current situation. Saria was just a small nerdy ball of cheerful energy, and I was an awkward dork – he was a popular football player who happened to defy all my expectations on what a jock should be like.

There was an awkward silence before Saria jumped in place for a little and smiled at me. "Well, I'm going to go grab that coffee – we'll talk later, alright, Zelda? I'm always at the library during lunch – you know that."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Saria."

"No problem, Zelda," she grinned at us once more before bounding to the door of the café, pushing open the door, and entering the place that aromatically smelled of coffee and baked goods.

"Zelda –" Sheik whispered, more to himself than to me. "I care about you. You're my friend. Just please – hang in there."

His kind, almost regretful tone made me pause. "Sheik – I kissed Link," I blurted out suddenly. It was loud enough for only the two of us to hear, and I smacked a hand over my overactive mouth.

"You – what?" he looked at me, trying to make sense of what I'd said.

"I kissed him – a while back..." I admitted, more clearly. "I kissed Link Finlay..."

That caused Sheik to look back at me, wide-eyed, "Zelda?"

"Yes, I kissed him!" I exclaimed, louder. It felt good to say it – almost as though I were letting go of the fact that I liked him. I'd gotten my kiss, but I would get no more – I had to sacrifice for Aryll, Link's little sister. "But that's over and done with."

"What do you mean by that, Zelda?" Sheik questioned me.

I sighed, shoving my hands into the pockets of the sweatshirt I was wearing. "I meant what I said, maybe not in the same context, but I think this is just what's best for me – I'm done, Sheik. I'm done – with Link, with Malon, with everyone – including you."

Sheik looked startled. "With me? You're never going to speak to me ever again?"

Shaking my head, I responded firmly, "No, Sheik – I can't. You're a reminder of Link, and thinking of Link makes me want things that I just can't have. Not right now. I can't think of Link or Malon or you or anyone that reminds me of him. I have to remain with Groose and be a good girlfriend."

"Ah, that's right – you started dating Groose – is he trying to control your life now?" Sheik asked me. "Is he trying to manipulate you? Because that's what he's best at – control and manipulation."

I was caught off-guard with Sheik's question. Would Groose eventually start trying to control even who I talked to? Because, right now, Groose only got upset if I talked to other guys. Would he become so possessive of me that he'd cut me off from all of my friends too? "No," I answered shakily. "This is for me – I can't be friends with you, Sheik. This is bad for me. I have to be with Groose, and you can't remind me of Link. It hurts me."

His red eyes bore into my own, looking into the very depths of my soul, "Zelda, I can't stop being friends with you – you have no other choice. Even if you don't want to be my friend, I'll be yours. I'm going to continue looking out for you and protecting you from people like Mr. Ghirahim and Mr. Dragmire."

"Mr. Dragmire?" I questioned. "Our gym teacher?"

Sheik suddenly dropped a fist, "I wasn't supposed to reveal that." He fought to control his anger over his slip up.

I wasn't about to let this go, though, "Is Mr. Dragmire involved in this too?"

"Argh," Sheik finally lost it, scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk pavement. "Zelda, just forget I said that, please."

Shaking my head quickly, I said his name slowly, dragging it out, "Sheiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik."

He glared at me, "Zelda, seriously – forget I said that. Please. I can't have you getting into trouble. I'm supposed to protect you, not get you into more trouble."

I raised a brow at that, "You're supposed to protect me?"

Still glaring at me, he nodded curtly, "Yes, I'm supposed to protect you – happy now?"

"So you're not really my friend anyways," I concluded.

"Of course I'm your friend, Zelda – that's the only reason I've been trusted with the task of protecting you," Sheik countered.

Folding my arms over my chest, I snapped back, "So protecting me is a chore?"

He was losing his patience again – I could tell. "Zelda! Just stop – I'm your friend, and you're just going to have to trust me. Things are going to get worse before they get better, but you just have to hang in there. Things _will_ be OK. Time just isn't on our side right now."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I had to give up, but Sheik wasn't making it easy.

"Just trust me, Zelda – _please_ ," he said, his voice wavering slightly. There was an underlying urgency to his tone which made me think that maybe, just maybe, there was something more to this whole thing than high school drama. Maybe Aryll wasn't the only one depending on me.

And I suddenly felt even more weighted and confused than before.

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **5,306**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER - Big Brother

**Surprise! An update! Well, kinda... This is in Link's POV so take note of that, lol. I only have time to post this chapter, but I'm going to try to get back to reviews and all that ASAP... Hopefully tomorrow?**

* * *

Link's POV:

Something terrible was happening, and it was making me afraid. Every day, I saw her. Every day, she changed. They were subtle changes, but I was observant – I noticed. Whether it was her glassy eyes in morning that I knew weren't from the wind, the distant gaze during class when she thought no one was looking, the slight frown of her lip as she slipped away to the library during lunch.

I made my trek back home from school that day after watching Zelda leave with a friend she made at the library. Her name was Sarah or Sari from what I could remember – she was a friend of Shad's who was a friend of Tetra who was my own friend to a degree. Castle Town was buzzing, and I dodged several people while on my journey home.

Stopping by the grocery store on my way home, I grabbed a few items my grandma had told me to get, including a tub of cake batter ice cream for Aryll. Handing the rupees to the clerk, I then helped him bag my merchandise before exiting the store once more. I walked the rest of the way home, opening the gate with a click and climbing the porch steps to my door.

Pulling out my key, I inserted it into the door and opened it; the house was deathly silent, but the smell of cookies wafted to my nose. Dropping my bag at the door, I carried the groceries to the kitchen where my grandma was busy pulling a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

She smiled at me before pecking my cheek and setting the tray on the counter. I snagged a cookie while she turned her back, and she crinkled her nose. "I know you just stole one of my cookies, Link. I have eyes on the back of my head," she laughed before continuing, "You might want to be careful – they're hot."

...

She was right – they were hot.

I forced myself to finish it before downing it with a tall glass of milk. Grandma took the groceries and began unloading them and putting things away.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I kept an eye on the cookies, waiting for them to cool down so that I could have another. Regardless of how the chocolate chips scalded the roof of my mouth while they were too hot, I knew that they were delicious. "Where's Aryll?" I asked.

Grandma motioned upstairs, "She's resting now, but she waited up for you as long as she could."

I nodded, scarfing down a cooled cookie, "I think I'll go see her if she's up from her nap, alright? She may want to wake up for cookies and ice cream."

"Don't you dare wake her up, young man!" my grandma scolded laughingly, whipping her dish towel and shaking her head fondly.

Thumping up the stairs, I headed to my sister's room, right across the hall from my own. Sleep was a precious thing for her nowadays because she just couldn't fall asleep. It was a struggle for her – she had become an insomniac, and it was showing visibly.

She wasn't asleep like both Grandma and I had assumed. Sitting up in bed, resting on her pillow, Aryll's bright blue eyes found my own, lighting up at the sight of me standing in her doorway. "Big brother!" she exclaimed. Her arms reached out to me, and I moved forward to her bed, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Hey, sis," I smoothed her blonde hair gently before sitting on the side of her bed.

The smile that she wore made me feel infinitely happier, and my spirits lifted at the sight of her happy to see me.

Her face was pale, and her skin was paper thin; she shivered underneath the piles of blankets on top of her, sheltering her from the penetrating cold. "Link – did Grandma bake cookies?" she questioned, her little voice wavering as she snuggled further into my arms.

I nodded, "And I brought ice cream too."

Aryll's smile widened, if that was even possible. "What flavor?" she asked excitedly.

"Mint chocolate chip," I teased her – she hated mint chocolate chip, even though it was my own personal favorite.

She wrinkled her nose comically, "Mint chocolate chip? Ew!"

This child... I rolled my eyes at her before scooping her up in my arms easily – she was so light that it scared me. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck, and I carried her down the stairs to the kitchen where Grandma was arranging the cookies on a plate.

"Grandma," Aryll called her name in a singsong voice, "I want my cookies and ice cream!"

Grandma glared at me playfully, "Link – you told her?!"

Laughing, I set Aryll down in a chair before snagging two cookies off Grandma's carefully prepared plate. Popping one into my mouth, I grinned as the chocolate melted in my mouth before handing the other to Aryll.

She snickered as she bit into her cookie, sticking her tongue out at our grandma teasingly. "Thanks, big brother – and these are yummy, Grandma!"

Smiling at the two of us fondly, Grandma just shook her head, amused, "You've had your cookies – now go so I can make dinner." She lightly smacked my head with a dishrag.

Laughing loudly, I scooped Ryll up again, exiting the kitchen and bringing us to our living room. "So what do you want to do now, Ryll?" I asked.

One good thing about football season ending for the winter was that I was able to spend more time with Ryll along with having time for homework. When I constantly had afterschool football practice, it made it hard for me to just be with my little sister. And spending time with her and doing things with her was important to me – it was a priority. I didn't know how much more time together we would have, and that scared me too.

That was why I became so angry when Groose made light of my situation. She depended on the medicine that he and his dad provided. How could he be so callous about my sister's possible death? How could he make light of what little time I had left with Aryll?

I wasn't viewing our situation with rose-colored glasses. I knew that our time together was short so I was doing my best to spend as much time with my sister as I could. It wasn't fair. She was the sweetest thing in all Hyrule, and she didn't deserve this. She deserved a chance to live for as long as possible.

And Groose was taking that chance away from her – away from my small family. Because of this, a deep hatred for Groose grew within me – something dark that I couldn't really control. Whenever I saw him, I felt as though he were taking away something very precious from me – and he was.

"Can we do something fun?" Aryll asked me, bringing me back to reality.

I chuckled before dropping down on the couch, helping her curl up next to me. "Like what, 'Ryll?"

Her blue eyes were wide – the contrast of the vibrancy of her eyes and the color of her pale skin was startling. "Can we color?" she then questioned, her voice soft and small.

Grinning, I snatched her favorite coloring book from the coffee table along with her big box of crayons. "What are we starting with, 'Ryll?"

"The flowers!" she exclaimed with a tiny giggle as though I'd asked a silly question. Her fingers closed around the fuchsia crayon before beginning to color in a large blossom.

I nodded approvingly, watching her fondly, a smile spreading across my face, "Of course." I chose robin's egg blue for myself, setting the sky ablaze with that soothing color. It was a calming process – the choosing of a color, the act of shading in an object, the blending of two different colors that seemed to work perfectly together.

Aryll loved art so she plowed through that coloring book whenever she was awake and able to function. We continued to color together, and soon, we were done with several pictures. We had finished the one with the flowers, then one with a sailboat, and then another with a farm near a lake.

That was when Aryll yawned sleepily, "I'm tired, big brother..." She nestled in my arms, setting down her crayon and placing the coloring book back on the coffee table.

Rubbing her back gently and stroking her pretty blonde hair, I let her sleep in my arms – and sleep she did. For several hours. And I just sat there, watching her, a smile on my face, happy that she was finally getting the rest she needed.

The day ended, and I ended up alone. Aryll was tucked into her bed, and Grandma was asleep as well. So, I sat on the couch, thinking to myself of someone who'd been on my mind for quite some time.

Zelda.

Surprisingly or maybe not surprisingly at all, she had made an impression on me. She was quite quirky with a pretty laugh – I hadn't heard her laugh in quite some time. Her eyes were this gray color, morphing into violet based on her mood. She had cut her hair a little while ago, and while I liked it, her long hair had been beautiful.

I didn't really know much about her, but I did know that she was now living with Midna, one of those cheerleaders. Yes, it was always Zelda, Midna, and Malon, it seemed. For a while, I had just known Zelda as the girl who'd fallen down at halftime, but she grew on me after finally noticing her in one or two of my classes. I hated how a lot of people seemed to make fun of her; she almost reminded me of Aryll for some reason. Maybe I'd become attached to her like I was to Aryll.

Either way, I felt like there was some need deep down inside of me to protect her. So, I made an effort to do so whenever she ran into trouble, especially with Groose and Ghirahim. There was no way that I was letting either of them get to her.

Yet, I couldn't save her from sadness or whatever was eating away at her.

Slouching on the couch, I turned on the TV, and what I saw shocked me. "Still no suspects for the killing of..." My mind drifted away, and I yawned, tuning out the news that was being played.

* * *

My shock never wore off the one day Groose announced that he and Zelda were dating. She didn't look too happy about it, which worried me, but she said she was happy and that she liked Groose; I couldn't really barge into her life and business to investigate whether or not she was happy in her own relationship with her boyfriend, but somehow, I felt slightly sad that she was with Groose.

But I pushed away that thought, shoving it to the deepest, darkest corner of my mind. She kissed me once. And that was it.

It was most likely done on a whim. I wasn't stupid. I had allowed myself to get attached to her, and it was hurting me, eating away at me. I should've known better than to ever think that she'd ever thought anything more of me. Because she didn't. That one time we talked most likely meant she wanted to be friends.

I was reading too much into this whole thing so I forced myself to try and forget her, settling for only protecting her and watching her from afar.

* * *

Eventually, I was becoming lonely. Sheik was one of my only true friends, along with Tetra and a few others. Observing Zelda and protecting her at a distance, I didn't want to be alone. And that was why I approached Malon that one day.

Guiltily, I told her I liked her, and she bought into it. We went out that next night. Every time we walked down the hall, I felt like something was wrong, and she became upset whenever I'd speak to any other girl besides for her. So, she made me feel guilty all the time for even worrying about Zelda or missing a text.

Every day, I went from being depressed about my little sister's health, to being angry with Groose for withholding her medicine, to making sure Zelda was alright, to joking around with Sheik and some of my other friends, to being stressed about keeping up my end of my relationship with Malon. My emotions were unbalanced, and it was messing with my head.

Zelda's eyes would meet mine sometimes; when they did, my heart would leap slightly, but her eyes were dull, and she'd turn away from me.

Eventually, I became immune to any emotion that would present itself, suppressing them deep within me. My smile was always on when people were around, and it became easy for me. That was when I wondered how many other people portrayed fake happiness. If it was that easy for me, then there must have been many people who were pretending that they were truly happy when they weren't.

Malon was always seen to be sweet and gentle and charismatic, yet she was revealing her true colors to me when we were alone, which was quite frequent, thanks to her apparently commandeering personality. So, I dreaded spending time with my own girlfriend, instead watching out for a girl I barely knew, the girlfriend of my enemy. I totally made sense, I knew. My sarcasm was noted, I hope.

Sheik noticed my change in behavior, and I hated him for it – I didn't need him worrying about me too. He did his best to encourage me and make sure I didn't go insane in my crazy, screwed, unfair world.

He supported me in my various endeavors, including fencing – As soon as it was spring and signups for the fencing team began, I was one of the first recruits. The fencing coach, Ashei, was extremely nice and encouraging when it came to my fencing. It seemed to come naturally for me which was really cool. I felt like one of the many Heroes from the Legends with that sabre in my hand.

Excitement coursed through me as I stood before Ashei, parrying a blow she took at me. I found that one of the only times I didn't have to really think at all was when I was fencing, which became one of my only times for rest from the thoughts that were assaulting my weary mind.

"Nice, Link," Ashei complimented. "You're a natural."

I laughed before delivering a blow to her, "Thanks, Ashei."

I excelled at fencing, something for which I was proud. Sheik took pride in it as well, the fact that his best friend found something he was good at. All of my friends from the football team were impressed as were many of my teachers. The only one that wasn't impressed or even fazed by the fact that I was exemplary at fencing was Malon. She was completely hardened and cold toward me.

I found myself wanting her to disappear from my life, regretting ever making the mistake of asking her out on that date. Was it too much to wish that she sunk to the bottom of Lake Hylia? Probably.

Yet, we'd already been established as the school's "golden couple" so I couldn't really break out of that relationship. There was no way I could. She had me in a hardlock, and I hated it. I had no choice in whatever we did; her words were harsh, and she didn't understand. She'd had everything handed to her on a silver platter. She hadn't experienced the things I had – therefore, she couldn't understand me.

It frustrated me, and I was frustrated with her.

Things continued changing to the point where I even dreaded being with Aryll – seeing her in pain hurt me, and she continued slipping away from me. But, surprisingly, Groose and his dad continued giving us that medicine without any extra trouble. And that made me uneasy. Typically, they would overcharge us or give us a hassle to get the drug. Something weird was going on, and I didn't believe that they'd had a change of heart.

Zelda's smile continued to be nonexistent all throughout the rest of spring, and she was so despondent. I wanted to do something to help her, but I didn't know what would help. Her eyes conveyed sadness, and it killed me every time. What made me even angrier was the fact that Groose did nothing to try to make her happy. He just made her life more miserable, and from what I could tell, was controlling her.

And even I could tell that, out of everyone I knew, I was probably the one changing the most. I'd become more cynical and less quick to speak. Quiet, I listened to other people rather than talk myself – I became a fly on the wall, letting my girlfriend take the stage as she so loved to do. She drove me crazy, but she at least took the attention off me. That was the one thing she was good at.

So, I was alone.

* * *

"Big brother?" Aryll questioned from where she was nestled in my arms.

Glancing down at her, a smile painting my face, I responded, "Yeah?"

Her brows furrowed, her blue eyes concentrated, "Where are we going?" she asked. A small yawn worked its way to her face, and she covered her mouth with her tiny hand.

"We're going to the park, kiddo," I replied, approaching a bench and setting her down on it.

"Ugh, Link? Why are we bringing her again?" Malon groaned, glaring at my little sister openly.

That was when I wished I could grow a backbone and just tell Malon to leave. But I couldn't. Something inside me stopped me, and I hated myself for it. Instead, I just snapped at her, "Shut up, Malon." I whispered to my sister, "Just ignore her. Please?"

Aryll was upset, and I knew that Malon bothered her, constantly antagonizing her. But I was stuck. For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to break up with her. I just tried to keep her away from Aryll – I was weak and an awful big brother.

Malon rolled her eyes at me, huffing slightly before speaking, "I'm going to get something to eat." She didn't ask us if we wanted anything too.

Plopping down next to Aryll on the bench, I said, "I'm so sorry, sis..."

"Why are you dating her?" she asked, frowning and furrowing her brows. "She doesn't deserve you."

"She doesn't deserve me?" I scoffed. "That's a line that appears in every cliché romance novel ever written. I definitely am not worthy of anyone, Aryll."

Shaking her head firmly, Aryll responded with the wise words of a seven-year-old, "You're worth more than the moon and the sun and all the stars to me, Link. You're special, and you're the best big brother in the world. And..." her voice trailed off for a moment, "I know what you and Grandma do in order to make sure I'm OK... I just don't like Malon. She's mean," she wrinkled her nose.

I wrapped an arm around her, feeling the sun shine down on the two of us, basking in its warmth. "To tell you the truth, sis, I don't really like her either," I whispered loudly, wrinkling my nose in the same fashion she did.

Her lips turned up a little into a tiny smile, and her eyes caught sight of someone approaching in the distance.

"Hi, Link," a voice said from nearby.

And there she was, her violet eyes dancing but a veil of sadness in place over them.

"Zelda?" I questioned in response.

She was standing with that girl... what was her name? Why did I always forget her name? And then I remembered – Saria.

"That's my name," she responded glumly.

I raised a brow, "Where's Groose?"

Saria's eyes got big all of a sudden, "Shh, we just got rid of him." One look from Zelda caused her to retract her statement. "Err... He just left us..."

"Oh, we just got rid of Malon," Aryll added matter-of-factly.

Footsteps were heard from behind me, and I groaned inwardly.

"What?!" Malon screeched.

... Great...

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **3,413**


	11. Catalyst

**This chapter is really emotional, get out the tissues, and stuffases like that.** **Sorry for how short this chapter is, haha... And I almost cried a few times while writing this, but maybe I'm just overemotional, lol.**

 **Please leave a comment and a vote cuz it makes my day. Now, I'm a tired person, and I need sleep. So... on with the chapter! XD (Let me know what you think! :D LOVE! 3)**

 **~Elsie**

I always manage to get myself into awkward situations, and this was _definitely_ an awkward situation. Turning around slowly, I bit my tongue as my eyes met Malon's. She was _not_ happy – she looked like an angry cucco ready to attack. So, I said to her coolly, "Hello, Malon."

Surprisingly, after my cold greeting, she ignored me, instead choosing to look past me at Link and his little sister, Aryll. "You are a brat," she spat out her words, aiming straight for Aryll's tender heart.

And I became angry. She had no right to treat Aryll like that, and I intended to end it.

However, Link got to it first. He was raging, I could tell, "Malon, don't speak to her like that." His words were full of anger, and Malon seemed visibly shocked at his words. He stood from the bench, shaking with fury. "I've let you treat us both wrong for the longest time, and it's time for me to end that." Aryll looked scared, and I wanted to comfort her somehow, but I didn't know how.

Fortunately, Saria had already gone over to her and had begun trying to make her smile. I had to be grateful for my cheerful, loveable friend.

Someone tapped me from behind, "Hey, Zelda," Karane spoke. She and Pipit were behind me, and she wrapped an arm around me. "You alright?" she asked, eyeing Malon distastefully.

I shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, I'm with Saria..."

"Zelda, what's happening?" Pipit asked me frankly, taking in the scene before us.

Discretely motioning to Malon and Link, I responded, "Watch and see."

They were arguing loudly, Malon turning a bright red. She began running, and Link pursued her, with Aryll leaping to her feet and following behind. Her arms folded over her chest, Malon crossed the busy intersection quickly, and Link was still not thinking clearly – he followed after her, Aryll close behind.

He made it across the street – but Aryll didn't.

The car came out of nowhere.

I screamed, and so did she. I ran to her as quickly as I could, scooping her up and carrying her to the other side of the street. But she was too heavy, and I was too weak. I'd been skipping too many meals so I had no energy. Pipit came as well, relieving me of carrying the small girl.

The car suddenly sped off, but not before Saria took a picture of the license plate. Pipit took Aryll farther down the sidewalk before handing her back to me. I knelt on the concrete, her little body on my lap. Karane had already dialed 911, and an ambulance was on its way, but I was scared for her.

My tears fell on Aryll's pale face as I wept – this little girl I'd tried so hard to protect, to save. And here she was, her little body broken. I wiped away some blood from her face, hugging her body to me.

That was when Link appeared at my side, taking his sister in his arms. "Aryll?" he whispered.

Her blue eyes were closed, her blonde lashes veiling them. Her face had already begun growing paler and paler, and I wanted to retch at that very moment.

The grief that was coloring Link's face was mirrored on my own, and all I wanted was human contact. Not thinking of Malon or Groose during that moment, I curled up next to Link and his little sister, sobbing into his shoulder. He was shaking, no longer from anger but from intense sorrow.

Malon stepped before us; for a brief moment, regret flashed in her eyes, but only for a moment. "Link, we're done."

Link's eyes hardened as he looked up at her, "Yes, we are. You've never made me happy – you're made me miserable. So I'm glad to be rid of you."

She was infuriated by that and glared at him freely. "I never cared about you."

"I know you didn't," Link retorted, "and I never cared about you. I don't owe you anything, but you owe me my time, my happiness, and the life of my sister."

"I don't owe you _anything_ , Link Finlay!" she screamed, whipping around and turning away from us. She began stomping away, almost running over Groose in the process.

And that was when he saw me – next to Link, openly sobbing with him. His jaw set. "Zelda!" he yelled from where he was.

I gritted my teeth, preparing to deal with his anger. "What do you want, Groose?" I questioned bitterly, attempting to wipe away my tears but to no avail. Standing shakily, I met his amber eyes, challenging him. Let him try to control me and my life – I wouldn't let him.

"Get over here!" he spoke through his teeth as well.

Hearing the shrieking of ambulance sirens, I shook my head firmly, "No, Groose. I'm not your doll or puppet. I'm my own person – You can't control me anymore. I'm declaring myself free from you and this relationship. It's finished, Groose."

Karane placed a hand on my shoulder, "You heard her – she's finished, Groose."

"She's finished," Pipit added as his hand found its way on top of Karane's.

"She's done with you forever," Saria chimed in. Then, she stomped her way over to Groose. "You're just a big bully! You're insecure!"

I couldn't bring myself to smile under the circumstances, but I felt as though a heavy weight lifted from my heart. "I'm trying to be strong, Groose. And you restrict me and keep me from reaching my full potential. I gave up music for Aryll – not you. I gave up my peace of mind for Aryll – not you. I gave up my happiness for Aryll – not you. And now, I'm taking it back – all of it."

Groose sputtered before turning bright red with rage, just like how Malon had. "You're going to regret this, Zelda. This wasn't only about Aryll, you know. It's about Link too! What do you expect? You can't just run to him, crying, and expect him to take you! He's with your ex-best friend now!"

"Actually, he just broke up with her," Saria proclaimed smugly. Then she poked Groose right in the chest, "Now, you have to go. You're not welcome here. So, leave!"

The ambulance finally arrived, and Aryll was carried into the vehicle on a stretcher. Before they could take her and Link away, he looked straight at me. "Zelda...?"

I bit my bottom lip carefully, fighting back more tears, "Yes, Link?"

"I don't know exactly what you've done... But whatever it is – thank you," he said in broken tones. At the end of his sentence, his voice choked up completely.

A tear slipped down my cheek once more. "I care a lot about Aryll – and you – Link..."

"Thank you, Zelda," he whispered.

Then the ambulance took off, and I was left standing on the curb, sobbing. Yet, I wasn't alone. I had my friends with me, and they were concerned about me. They cared about me, just like how I cared about Aryll. It was a slight comfort compared to the intense sorrow and depression I was about to go through.

* * *

Heading straight home, I locked myself in my room, not opening for anyone.

Both Midna and Zant had been informed about what had happened today from Saria, Karane, and Pipit. They were also both concerned – I was shocked when it was Zant who was the one pounding on my door instead of Midna. He sounded so genuinely concerned that I almost considered opening it.

But instead, I sat on my bed for hours, opening my journal for the first time in a few months. The cursive script on the pages looked so foreign to me, but I was drawn to it, and I took my pen out, wanting to write something – anything.

So I did.

It was a poem, entitled "Slammed," and it not-so-eloquently described exactly how I felt at that moment. Everything fell apart in that one moment, and I wasn't prepared for that.

Dawson and Aileen were out of town for the time being, and I was slightly relieved; I didn't want them to see me like this.

I wasn't quite sure how long I'd been sitting alone in my room, but the only thing that brought me back to reality was Zant pounding on my door and screaming my name. Choosing not to respond, I was shocked when someone actually began opening my window; then, Zant crawled through my window.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed. "We have to go to the hospital _now_." His tone was serious, and he actually looked slightly... alive(?) for once. "And after practically losing my voice for you and breaking a limb, you _have_ to come with me now."

I was pretty ticked off, but I agreed to go with him, anxious to find out news about Aryll. "Is she...?" my voice trailed off with the unspoken question that I couldn't form with words.

Zant's jaw set, and he shook his head solemnly, "We have to go now, Zelda."

"She... died?" I questioned, my voice cracking, and I felt as though my heart was literally breaking.

The look on his face told me she had. I had nothing else to say.

Trying to stand up from my bed was impossible so Zant rushed to my side quickly, supporting me and helping me walk. He unlocked and opened my door before helping me get out into the hallway.

We managed to get out the door, and then I saw Midna, holding a ladder steady on the lawn. "Zant, hurry up!" she muttered to herself in typical Midna fashion.

"I've got her, Mid," Zant said. "Let's go."

"Oh my gosh, Zelda!" Midna exclaimed before rushing over to me, deserting the ladder.

Zant's eyes got big. "Wait, Midna!" he yelled. "The ladder!"

The ladder crashed to the ground, and Midna looked back at it. "I don't care! Let's go! Oh my gosh, Zelda – are you OK?!"

I awkwardly hugged her back, "I'm as OK as I can be right now. But I need to see Link. Let's hurry, please?"

Midna instantly sobered, "I'm sorry, Zelda..."

The three of us got into the car, Zant at the wheel, and silence reigned over our ride to the hospital.

 **Total Word Count:**

 **1,716**


	12. Gone

**Hey guys - we're nearing the end! The rest of "Hey" will be posted to , but... I think I'll be taking a break from FFN for a while. I'm still posting on Wattpad now, though! So follow me Princess-Zel .**

 **~Zel**

The thought of Aryll in a hospital bed – gone – was one that was too much for me to bear. I held back my tears at that thought, but I couldn't believe what had happened. I was devastated, and I knew that Link was in an even worse place than me.

We drove to Castle Town Hospital; all the scenery I saw out of the corner of my eye was blurred because of my unshed tears, and I forced myself to not cry.

As soon as Zant pulled into the underground hospital parking garage, I leaped out of the car and ran up to ground level. Next, I blazed through the crowds of people to the front door of the hospital. Midna caught my arm before I could enter. "We have to wait for Zant, Zelda."

I didn't want to wait for Zant. I wanted to go now.

Fortunately, Zant didn't take forever in finishing up the car arrangements so we could finally enter the hospital. I ran right up to the front desk and spoke to the man there.

"Name," he said monotonously.

"Of me or the patient?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "The patient's."

"Oh – We're here to see Aryll Finlay," I said breathlessly.

Looking up the name on the hospital database, he spoke once more, "Relation."

"My relation to the patient?" I asked. Why did he have to be so confusing?

"Yes," he was getting exasperated, glaring me down.

Midna took charge from there since I was obviously incapable of dealing with any situation right now in my current emotional state. "We're friends of the family."

"Sign in," he said, motioning toward the bland-looking clipboard.

I quickly scribbled down my name, the date, and the time before allowing Midna and Zant to do the same.

"Room 413," the man informed us before saying, "Next."

Once Midna and Zant were done writing down their information, we rushed to the elevator where we pushed the button for the fourth floor. A nurse joined us as well, and we rode the elevator up to the third floor where the nurse stepped out. Then, it was up to the fourth floor, and I was a complete bundle of grief and stress.

Midna took my arm and led me down the hall toward Room 413.

I prepared myself for the worst. I'd been told that Aryll hadn't made it... Right? I forced the bile back down my throat – the thought of a little girl – practically a baby – Aryll's age... I couldn't even finish the thought.

Unable to gather up the courage to knock on the correct door, I allowed Midna to do it. It slowly opened, and my eyes found the tiled floor as we stepped inside. I couldn't meet Link's eyes.

There was Aryll, lying on the hospital bed, covered in a pristine white blanket, and Link was slumped on the ground next to it. His body was heaving up and down, most likely because he was crying. His grandma was sitting in a plush chair, and her face was streaked with tears.

It was probably one of the most heart wrenching things I'd ever seen in my life, and suddenly, I couldn't contain my own tears.

I walked from the doorway all the way over to where Link was and kneeled right beside him, wrapping my arms around him and beginning to cry too. I felt the most hopeless I'd ever felt in a long while, and I knew how Link felt – I knew how it felt to lose someone you love. I'd lost my own parents recently, hadn't I?

My mind couldn't comprehend why in the world a little girl as innocent, joyful, and free-spirited as Aryll had to die. It wasn't fair. My small frame shook with my sobs, and Link soon adjusted so that he could just hold me as we wept together.

And that was when I decided that I had to be grateful for those I had in the moment, those I still had left – because you never know when someone can be taken from you.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure how long we were there, but before long, Midna, Zant, and I had to leave because we had school the next day. Link didn't want to leave with us, but his grandma insisted.

So, we left two people that Link held very dear to his heart at the hospital behind us as we began driving away with Zant at the wheel.

Link was completely silent during our drive to his house. He and I sat in the back together while Midna rode shotgun because she'd figured that I would want to sit with Link. I was a mess of emotions so she'd had to help me buckle my seatbelt, and I thanked her, my voice shaky.

Midna and Zant spoke up in the front in hushed murmurs and whispers while I strained to pick up what they were saying. It was a distraction for me – I didn't have to focus on the fact that Aryll wasn't... here anymore.

Finally, we reached Link's home after what seemed like an eternity, and I exited along with him, walking up the porch steps with him to the door.

It was completely quiet for a few moments before I spoke gently, "Link."

He gritted his teeth but didn't look at me or respond.

"Link," I repeated pleadingly. "Please talk to me."

Silence reigned for a few minutes more as he decided whether or not he was going to answer me. "I know who did it."

"You know who did what, Link?" I questioned.

"I know who killed my sister," Link said angrily. "Just like how I know who killed your parents. And they were all intentional." His hands balled up into fists as I went into a state of complete shock.

How did he know my parents were dead, much less who killed them? I was robbed of my speech so I just stood there, motionless, trying to remember how to breathe again.

He sighed, tilting my chin upward so I could look at him, "Zelda – both your parents, my little sister – they were all murdered. I know who did it, and you have to trust me – they're dangerous, and their next target is likely you or me. We have to make sure that we're both safe."

I couldn't tell if he was spewing out nonsense because he was still in shock or if he was actually telling the truth. My mind was screwed. "What're you talking about, Link?"

"Zelda, this is big – bigger than you think. I didn't want to get you involved, but it seems that Groose did that for me," he sounded upset and slightly guilty.

Confused, I responded, "What do you mean, Link?" He was talking in cryptic messages, and I wasn't sure how to react to them.

"Why were you dating Groose, Zelda?" he asked instead. "I'm almost positive that you didn't want to so why were you?"

I didn't know what to say at that point. What was the sensitive way of going about this topic? "I – I... Groose, he... said that he wouldn't give Aryll her medicine if I didn't date him..." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. I hated myself instantly as soon as I saw Link's reaction.

He was furious. I could tell that his first instinct was rage in order to cover up the sadness that showed in his eyes at the mention of his baby sister. "Groose – _forced_ you to date him?"

My eyes sought the boards of wood that made up the porch, "Yes, Link. He did."

Immediately, he began speaking, "That no-good, lying –"

I cut him off quickly by placing a hand on his chest, "It's alright, Link. I'm fine now. I just... I wish I could keep on making that sacrifice rather than... Well, you know..." my voice trailed off awkwardly, and I wasn't quite sure what to say after that.

"I understand," Link interjected sharply after that so I didn't have to continue. Then, his tone softened once more, "I knew he was up to no good, but I didn't know what to do, Zelda. I'm sorry – I should've protected you better. I just allowed him to take advantage of you and your time like that. It's my fault."

Shaking my head, I wrap my arms around him comfortingly, "It's not your fault, Link. It's this world – this life's fault. Aryll having that illness wasn't fair. She's too good for this world..."

" _Was_ ," Link corrected me. We were silenced both by my words and the realization that maybe she really was too good for this world.

I choked. "Link... I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

He pressed soothing circles into my back, "We can end the nightmare, Zelda. We can end the people who did this to our families. We can end their evil."

My head raised once more to look up at him, "You want to... end them?"

"Yes! We have to, Zelda," he said adamantly. "We can do it together."

I swallowed nervously, feeling a lump get stuck at the back of my throat, "We can?" Somehow, I knew deep down that this just _might_ be the beginning of a bad idea...

 **Total Word Count:**

 **1,546**


	13. He's Crazy

*****Hey peeps... I'M SORRY, EVERYONE FOR ARYLL!*****

 **Um... SO, yeah, please read, enjoy, and review cuz I'm a tired person.**

 **(The end is near, lol).**

 **~Zel**

* * *

A few days later, Midna, Zant, and I attended Aryll's funeral which was a day after her viewing – Throughout the whole time, however, I was in complete shock. I absolutely couldn't believe that she just wasn't here anymore. Just a few days ago, she'd been so full of life, and now she was dead. All because of whomever Link had been talking about...

I was furious with myself – I felt responsible for what had happened to little Aryll, and I hated myself. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Unable to eat once more, I felt the urge to throw up. Now, I refused to eat, no longer because of Groose but because of Aryll.

Dressed in black, I really felt as though I were living in a nightmare. Link's eyes were bloodshot that day, and after the funeral was over, he approached me and pulled me to the side, speaking in hushed tones, "Zelda," he whispered, "the time is drawing near – are you with me or not?"

I wasn't quite sure how to respond – I cared about Link so, so much, but I couldn't help but think that he was slightly crazy – Just the fact that he thought he could bring about an "end" to whoever killed his sister and supposedly my parents slightly scared me. I knew I definitely wasn't strong enough to even take part in this whole thing, yet he seemed to think I was. I just didn't want him to get hurt – Somehow, I had to save him.

So, I was conflicted, trying to come up with a response, "Um... Link... Are you sure this is going to be a wise idea?"

Looking into my eyes piercingly, he replied flatly, "No." He continued, "But something has to be done, Zelda. And I'm the one that has to do something, _anything_ , to stop those murderers. Do you understand?"

I gulped before responding with merely a nod.

"So you're in?" he questioned.

My eyes dropped to the floor, but he lifted my face up, forcing me to look at him and into his eyes. "I – I... I'm in, Link..."

He breathed out sharply, "Zelda – you know that this will be dangerous, right?"

"How can I know if it will be if you'll never tell me what the plan is?" I responded; my brows furrowed as my mind began calculating all the different ways things could go wrong.

Sighing, he replied, "Listen – We need to talk. How about we go get some lunch?"

Eyeing Midna and Zant who appeared to be waiting on me, I nodded once more, "Lunch it is..." We walked over to where my adoptive siblings were waiting for us before explaining that Link and I were going to grab a quick bite to eat.

They exchanged glances knowingly but tried to be discreet because of where we all were – a funeral home.

"Alright, Zel – just make sure you get home soon," Midna conceded before giving me a quick hug. I supposed that we were all becoming more appreciative of those in our lives right then.

Zant added, "And if you need a lift or anything, shoot us a text."

I nodded briefly before hesitantly wrapping my arms around him as well. He immediately stiffened for a few moments before hugging me back awkwardly. "Thanks, Zant."

Then, he pulled away and stepped back to join Midna. They then exited the funeral home together and headed for the car.

Link glanced at me, "Shall we?"

I took in a shaky breath, "I believe so..." We, too, left the funeral home, and I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving a piece of me behind there.

"I can't watch her be buried," Link stated simply. "It's becoming too real for me..." His eyes were trained on the sidewalk ahead of us to where he'd parked his car.

I remained silent as I got into his car, refusing to say a word. I couldn't speak for fear of sounding like a blubbering idiot.

He placed his hands on the steering wheel firmly as his car came to life; we pulled out of the small parking lot, and he continued to speak, "I hate my life right now, Zelda. It's all been one huge big hurt fest – all because of _them_."

"Who is this _them_ that you speak of, Link?" I questioned finally, unable to stand the fact that I didn't know who this group was.

Heaving a big sigh, he spoke once more, "The same _them_ that killed your parents, Zelda – the same _them_ that killed Aryll – the same _them_ that killed my own parents so many years ago. And now they're coming after us, which is why we have to act before they do. We need to keep one step ahead of them."

My brows furrowed in thought as I tried to decipher what he was saying – it wasn't that he was speaking cryptically like Sheik... It was just that he was still withholding information from me – he was parroting back the same information that he'd been saying before. When would I be able to learn anything new about who we were facing? "But _who_ , Link? You're not really answering my question..."

"Argh," Link groaned, full of frustration. "We're taking lunch to go – I'll explain if we're somewhere _really_ deserted. I can't risk anyone hearing anything I'm about to tell you. You told Sheik you wanted answers, Zelda, and you're about to get some."

I shrugged, "Fine with me."

We pulled into a drive-through and ordered some fast food to go. Link insisted on paying, even though I offered to at least pay for my share. He was so persistent that I finally relented, and he just bought our food.

Then, he began driving, far out of Castle Town and into the countryside nearby.

We arrived at a completely deserted field, and that was when I finally opened the bags that contained our hot food and Link finally opened up about what was going on with this whole conspiracy.

"Zelda," he said seriously, not even touching his food yet, "this is something big – something so much bigger than the both of us."

"You've said that before," I stated simply before popping a fry into my mouth.

He groaned, "I'm getting to the explanation part, Zelda."

"Whoops – my bad."

Beginning to speak again, he pressed his fingers to his temples, "Alright... What has Sheik even told you already?"

I sighed, becoming slightly impatient, "Just that you were dating Malon because I was dating Groose."

"And you were dating Groose because...?" his voice trailed off.

"I thought I told you this already," I snapped, fighting to keep my voice level. "I started dating Groose because he told me that his dad would only keep on supplying Aryll's drug if I started dating him!"

Link turned a dark shade of red once again, shaking with anger, "I remember now... That just – it makes me so angry whenever I think about that..."

I cut him off again, "So what else do you have to offer me? I'm not going into this completely blind. You're going to tell me all you know – Now."

"... Fine," he relented. "It's a long story, though, Zelda."

"I have time," I shrugged.

He sighed, "Well, I'm afraid we actually may not."

Impatiently unwrapping my burger and taking a big bite, I responded, "Yeah, well, you're still going to tell me everything – no matter how long it takes you – because I can sense that you need my help."

That caused him to pause – I was right. For some reason, he needed me to help him. But why? I expected some answers.

"Alright, alright – I'll tell you everything... For years, Castle Town has been home to two of the biggest 'gangs' in all Hyrule. Hyrule actually has a whole network of gangs, but most people don't know it," Link informed me. "Anyways... the two major gangs are the Vigilantes and the Defenders – since you've been around the ghetto, I'll bet you've seen the graffiti – the Vigilantes are represented with red, and the Defenders have blue."

I thought back to my multiple times in the ghetto – he was right. There _had_ been graffiti, and the Vigilantes had red while the Defenders had blue. That part made sense.

"Well, you'd be surprised about how many people are actually involved with the two different groups – For instance... My parents," Link then continued. "My parents were a part of the Defenders. They were brave and loyal to the group for as long as they were alive. But they were killed, shortly after my mother gave birth to Aryll – I was young, probably around nine or ten years old when I went to live with my grandma.

"They were killed by the Vigilantes, Zelda," his voice cracked slightly at that moment, and I instantly regretted ever tried to get some answers because of the obvious pain this was causing him. "The Vigilantes are a brutal, evil group of people who believe the Royal Family is evil and needs to be eliminated; the Defenders, however, are a group of people who believe that the Vigilantes need to either stop their ways or be annihilated. Ever since I was little, when my parents were killed, I knew that my parents fought for what they believed in and that I wanted to do the same as soon as I was able – Which is why I have to avenge my parents, Zel – and my little sister, Aryll. I can't let their deaths just be in vain."

I was completely speechless, and I didn't know what to say in response to him, "Link – I..."

He shook his head bitterly, "You're sorry. I know that's what you're going to say."

"No," I responded shortly, trying to stop my tears from clouding my eyes, "I was going to say that I understand – I understand everything that you're saying."

Sighing, he finally took a bite of his food, "I know you do – which is why I feel even angrier about the Vigilantes. They not only hurt me and broke my family – They also broke yours."

"The Vigilantes killed my parents?" I questioned slowly, avoiding Link's eyes.

"Yes, Zelda," he confirmed, his hand came to rest on my cheek. "Your parents were actually a part of the Vigilantes at one point, but when they were finally of no more use to them... Well, they were eliminated..."

I nearly choked on my food when I heard him say that, "My _parents_ were a part of the Vigilantes?" My heart was once again filled with anger at my deceased parents, but I fought to keep my emotions at a minimum.

Link nodded slowly, brushing a small wisp of black hair away from my face, "They were, Zelda."

There was too much information. I almost couldn't even take it.

"And so are many people you know," he added. "I'm guessing you'll be discovering more and more people involved in this whole thing when we go back to the ghetto."

I actually did choke on my food this time – Sputtering on water, I managed to get this one monosyllable out, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Link questioned, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"There are _more_ people involved in this that I know besides our parents and you?" I asked while screwing my eyes shut.

He nodded curtly, "Yes, Zelda. There are _many_ people you know involved – and many more you don't know."

That was when we both fell silent, lost in our thoughts as we finished our meals; then, Link offered me a hand to help me stand, and we gathered our garbage before throwing it in the back seat of his car.

I curled up into my seat before turning the radio on. It began humming in the background softly before I gathered up enough courage to ask a question that'd been on my mind for a while now, "Link, what you are planning on doing?"

He didn't respond right away, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, sorting out his thoughts. "I'm not entirely sure, Zelda. But I do know that I'm going to the ghetto tomorrow – Are you in?"

I was robbed of my speech – What was I supposed to say? Then, I thought of Aryll and my parents – the people the Vigilantes had hurt. The Vigilantes had taken, _stolen_ so much from me, and it was time to avenge.

Gulping, I forced all my fears down and nodded, folding my arms over my chest and gazing out the window nervously, "I'm scared, Link."

Sighing deeply, he responded, "And I'm crazy... But I promise I'll get you out of this alive, Zelda."

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **2,111**


	14. Taking Control

**This is the second to last chapter before the epilogue :OOO**

 **So, please enjoy, read, and review like usual cuz I'm a tired person...**

 **Also, I have a lot more Zelink up on my Wattpad account (username: Princess-Zel) in case you want to check that out, lol, after I drop off the face of the Internet as far as FFN goes. :P**

 **~Zel**

* * *

So, here I was – dressed in all black, a scarf covering my mouth and my hair hanging in a loose ponytail. A sharp knife was strapped to my belt, and I felt _really_ jumpy. It'd been exactly two days since Aryll's funeral, and we'd spent those days planning and formulating a plan for our mission today.

Link and I hadn't told anyone else about our plan because we didn't feel like there was anyone else we could trust. I'd sneaked out of my house, escaping from the watchful eyes of Midna and Zant and joining Link in his car, parked just around the corner of my block. Our outfits had been carefully planned for our personal mission.

It was dark outside which matched perfectly with our outfits, and Link greeted me with a simple nod, "You ready for this?"

I shook my head uneasily, "I have this really bad feeling about this, Link... Like something's gonna go wrong..."

"We'll be fine," he tried to reassure me, but I continued to feel this uncomfortable knot in the pit of my stomach, and I was almost positive that something bad was looming over us.

Predictably, we drove on in silence as I tried to go through our plan in my head. I prayed that I would make it out of this alive, but things were looking grim. Gripping the seat cushion tightly, I bit my lip uncertainly, looking out the window at the night world around us.

Soon, we arrived at the ghetto, and Link parked near a familiar old drugstore. He glanced at me, "You're still alright?" he questioned.

Inhaling shakily, I nodded, "Yeah... I'll be alright. Let's go."

We stepped out of the car before I reached out for Link's hand, a terrible feeling overtaking my stomach once more. Things just got worse as I saw all the graffiti now that I knew what everything symbolized. The atmosphere was oppressing and menacing, and I immediately wanted to jump in Link's car and drive all the way home.

Yet, something compelled me to stay – like it was my duty to remain there with Link and fight whatever evil thing lurked ahead of us.

Hand in hand, Link led me to what looked like an abandoned warehouse, and _everything_ inside me told me to run – this was just like the movies. Something terrible was awaiting us in that deathtrap warehouse, and I didn't want to stick around to find out what it was.

We tread silently on the concrete, approaching the building with each step forward we took. For the last time, Link looked over at me, his eyes questioning me silently. Instead of responding, I just continued to walk straight ahead, trying to see where we would enter the creepy building.

Link seemed to know the way, however, and we pressed our bodies to the side of the decrepit building as I prayed we wouldn't be seen. He kept on muttering to himself under his breath, and I wondered what he was saying.

His hand rested on his gun holster, and I exhaled sharply. My sense of hearing was amplified in the dark, and I was slightly nervous because I was only equipped with a knife. Would that do me any good in a real battle? No, of course not. But Link didn't want to give me a weapon I was apparently untrained to use, even though I was set on trying to learn how to use it. I mean, shooting a gun couldn't be that hard, right?

Regardless, we were huddled up by the side of the building, waiting while Link calculated our next move. There was no movement going on within the edifice, from what I could tell, and there were a few lights shining above the entrance.

A figure approached us, and Link was immediately on the alert, his head snapping to the side. The person made a triangle with their hands before placing it over their heart.

Then, Link gave a curt nod before motioning for them to crouch beside us. "Glad you could make it, Tetra," he gave a bitter chuckle.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," the figure responded.

A hush fell over our small group once again as we waited for something – anything.

Biting the inside of my cheek nervously, I pushed away another wisp of hair away from my face. What was Tetra doing here? Then I remembered suddenly – Tetra with those strange drawings of the Triforce on her binder; Link saying that there were so many people involved with Hyrule's gang system. It was all starting to make sense.

We waited for a little while longer before Link muttered under his breath, "We don't have time to wait for the others..."

There were more of us coming?

Slowly, Link stood, and Tetra and I followed suit. His jaw was set and determined, his body rigid yet ready for anything. His blonde hair was hidden beneath a black hat, and his chest barely heaved up and down with each breath.

That was when something actually happened. From the depths of the shadows, two figures emerged before approaching the front of the warehouse. They seemed to give some kind of signal before they shoved the building's creaky old door to the side and stepped inside.

Link then sprung into motion, sprinting to the door, his feet barely making a sound. Tetra did the same, and I more or less tripped my way over after them. I prayed that I wouldn't screw anything up...

We were wearing black so we blended in with the night's pressing darkness; the door shut before we could make it inside so we sneaked around to the back where we were able to slip in. Straining to see in the terribly lit room, I could barely make out the two figures that had entered previously – they were both male – that I could tell. I wasn't sure, however, who they were and if I knew them.

Wrapping an arm around my small frame, Link dragged me behind some boxes while Tetra tiptoed around to the other side of the huge room. Pressing a finger to my lips, Link motioned to two men standing nearby, "Recognize anyone yet?"

I almost fell over in shock.

Mr. Ghirahim and Mr. Dragmire – my ex algebra teacher and my current P.E. teacher.

"They're here?!" I hissed back as quietly as possible.

Ghirahim and Dragmire were arguing very loudly with the two other males, demanding the money the two boys apparently owed them.

Another man strode in through the back, and Link and I immediately fell completely silent.

"What's going on, Dragmire?" he asked, his voice booming.

Dragmire gave a nasty chuckle, "Well, for one thing, we've decided that you no longer hold any use for us, Harding. You've given us what we need." He nodded at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. Link clamped a hand over my mouth as I held back a scream. The crazy man fired once, and suddenly, three other men emerged from the shadows, shooting "Harding" as well.

Harding fell to the ground immediately, clutching his side and groaning. I covered my eyes before nestling even closer to Link. In those moments, I realized that Harding was most likely Groose's father... Groose's father was dead.

Ghirahim and his helpers then shove Harding's body to the side before turning their reloaded guns back to the other two young men; those men were currently being interrogated by Dragmire.

Dragmire had this commanding air about him, and he basically oozed power, "I've been waiting for the money you promised me, Willoughby, and I don't know what's taking you so long. Same for you, Cobra. Are you begging to be shot?"

... He said Willoughby...

It couldn't be... There had to be about a dozen different Willoughby's in Castle Town – There was no possible way that it could be...

"I'm sorry, Dragmire!" a voice spoke hastily. "I'll get the money to you as soon as possible, I promise! I'm just in a tight spot right now!"

I just about choked.

ZANT?!

Link held me down as I tried to scramble toward my adoptive brother. Tetra caught my eye and shook her head subtly.

My heart thudded wildly in my chest as I tried to figure out what to do in order to rescue my brother. I wouldn't allow the Vigilantes to steal anyone else from me. Shuddering against Link, I could finally distinguish Zant's figure from the other man, "Cobra".

Ghirahim walked steadily up to Cobra before placing the loaded gun to the side of the boy's head. "You've taken _far_ too long to pay up, Cobra..."

Cobra was practically shaking in fear, and his voice was one of sheer desperation, "I swear I'll give you the money, somehow, Dragmire!"

His eyes widening with realization, Link placed his hands over my eyes so that I couldn't see. All I heard was a muffled bang and then a thud as Cobra's lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Then, one of Dragmire and Ghirahim's lackeys moved to where Zant was standing, pressing a gun to the side of Zant's head as well. I didn't want to stay silent – I couldn't let Zant die; I had to save him!

Thoroughly determined to rescue my brother, I strained against Link's protective hold in order to stand; surprisingly, he allowed me to, rising with me.

"Now's our time to act, Zelda," he declared; one hand held his gun, and the other was clasped in mine. Giving a quick nod to Tetra, he muttered, "I don't know where the others are..." He took careful aim before shooting at the lackey who was threatening my brother. The man dropped instantly, and Zant relaxed, almost unnoticeably.

My hand automatically wrapped around my small knife, and I instantly felt a loss of security due to Link's departure.

Tetra joined me quickly where we were still well-hidden. Link was the only one of the three of us out in the open. Mumbling under her breath, Tetra looked extremely nervous, but she readied her gun.

Link called Dragmire's name boldly, "Ganondorf Dragmire!"

Using that momentary distraction, Zant was able to escape from Ghirahim's grasp and sprint away to join Link. Ghirahim made a move to go after Zant, but Dragmire just motioned him to stay.

"Link Finlay," Dragmire murmured; his words were accompanied by a sadistic chuckle. "After what happened all those years ago, I'd never expected you to show up on my territory ever again. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were," Link responded bitingly. He lifted his gun before shooting at Dragmire, the bullet missing its mark by mere inches.

Dragmire laughed, "Still not that great of a marksman are we, Link?"

But he spoke too soon; a bullet flew through the air, seemingly out of nowhere, and he dropped to the floor, similar to Harding, Cobra, and the other nameless lackey Link had killed.

"I've always got your back, Link!" someone shouted.

Sheik.

He strode into the warehouse casually, eyeing Ghirahim with disgust. "Sorry that I was a little late, Link."

"Naw," Link responded, expertly reloading his gun, "I think you came right on time."

Tetra gave a little hiss of victory, "He made it!" Then she pulled me out from behind the boxes as Link and Sheik turned to confront Ghirahim. We joined them, Zant cowering behind all of us in fear.

We'd taken care of Dragmire – all we had left was to deal with Ghirahim and his other henchmen.

Someone tapped me on the back, and I spun around to face them before nearly toppling over once more in shock, "Mr. Rauru? And Ms. Nabooru?"

A fatherly smile etching across his face, Mr. Rauru embraced me gently, "Glad to see Link kept you safe, Zelda... He said he could, but, as much as I trust him, I sometimes have my doubts..."

Realization spread across my face as I took in Mr. Rauru and Ms. Nabooru. They both gave a signal quite similar to the one Tetra had given me and Link – the triangle over the heart.

They were both a part of the Defenders. I hadn't understood that the Vigilantes and the Defenders extended so far as to those in our schools. But here they were – two of my teachers on the same side I was on.

I wanted to be able to do something – to be capable of doing something. I wanted to help Link, yet he and Sheik seemed to have things under control.

A bullet from Link ended the life of Ghirahim while Sheik and Tetra were able to knock out the other henchmen so that they didn't need to be killed.

Even though it felt like it was over... I refused to believe it _was_ over. So many people were dead, yet there felt like there was no resolution.

I felt empty.

Walking over to Link, I wrapped my arms around his waist before burying my head in his chest.

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **2,167**


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Welp, here it is... The last chapter before the epilogue. I'm so dang bad at estimating the length of things and all that... oh gosh, I don't wanna ramble. xD**

 **Please read/review/follow/favorite cuz I'm a tired person, lol. xD 3**

 **(Follow me on Wattpad at Princess-Zel). I swear, even if I stop posting on here, I'll be posting on Wattpad so I'm not dead. xD**

 **~Zel**

* * *

I became a ghost. Not a literal one... but a metaphorical one. I drew even deeper into myself; I'd seen and experienced too much for my brain to handle.

I'd lost my parents, Aryll, and my hope, yet somehow, I'd managed to help save Zant. His companion, Cobra, on the other hand, was dead.

So many... So many dead.

It screwed with my mind, and when I closed my eyes, all I could see was the faces of those who'd died – my mother, my father, Ghirahim, Dragmire, Cobra, Mr. Harding, and so many more.

Was I responsible for any of that? No, Link assured me – no, I wasn't. He told me that I hadn't taken part in any of the actual killing; therefore, none of it was my fault.

Still, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was finally sort of over... Groose had arrived at school the day after the tragic death of his father with his eyes bloodshot red. He didn't bother me at all, avoiding me at all costs even.

Link, Sheik, and Tetra were all involved with the Defenders, as well as Mr. Rauru and Ms. Nabooru. I wasn't sure if I'd ever really be able to look at them the same way ever again, but I had a new level of understanding of them. It was like I'd been able to see past their barriers into something else, something they'd hidden from the majority of the world outside.

There seemed to be a new gravity in Zant and his behavior; I suppose he realized just how close to death he'd been. He hugged me and Midna more often, was kinder toward his parents, and seemed to have matured significantly due to his near-death experience.

Through this whole conspiracy, I'd learned so much and had met so many people. I'd gained a new awareness... But most of the people around me had no idea of what had happened so I was forced to maintain a straight face in school and cry when I was home, locked in my room.

Midna was scared for both me and Zant, but we couldn't tell her anything. We weren't _allowed_ to tell her anything. The same thing went for Saria, Karane, and Pipit. All four of them had to be left in the dark, but it wasn't my choice. I wanted to tell them what happened, but I wasn't able to.

Those of us who did know... We had to find something to occupy our time, to help us to forget. Link threw himself into his sports; Sheik took to martial arts; Tetra spent her time intensely studying oceanography, and Zant, surprisingly enough, began working at an animal shelter. I was the only one who hadn't really found a new way of passing the time.

And that was when, together, Midna and I unearthed my old journal, and she shoved me at the piano in the living room. "Zelda, there's something wrong – You _need_ to play piano, please. I just want things to go back to normal! I don't understand practically anything that's been going on now, but I just... want things to be normal." As her voice cracked slightly, I realized how much this had affected not only me, but it had also affected Midna and others who weren't directly involved.

"I'm so sorry, Midna," I whispered, pressing my fingers to the keys of the piano; it was a completely alien feeling to me by now, but I continued to try to formulate something, any melody, to comfort my adoptive sister.

The broken melody that resulted only made me want to give up, but I forced myself to continue.

So, for hours at a time per day, I found myself at the piano, trying to reteach myself so much of what I'd forgotten. And it worked, slowly and surely, coaxing the memories and melodies out of me with the help of Impa Radcliffe. She seemed happy that I'd begun to pick up piano once more, and somehow, I think she knew of the Defenders and the Vigilantes. Somehow.

"Hey, Zelda?"

I turned around from my locker to face Link and his sad smile. "Hey, Link... What's up?"

He cleared his throat softly, "Well, I was sort of thinking..." his voice trailed off for a few moments. "I really want to visit Aryll's... you know... And I don't want to go alone so I was kind of wondering... if you'd be willing to come along with me..."

My violet-gray eyes clouded with tears, but I forced my head to nod, "I'll go with you, Link."

Offering me an appreciative smile, he turned to go, "Thanks, Zelda..."

But, I surprised him, and even myself, by stepping forward with him, turning him around to face me, and giving him a comforting hug. "You're welcome, Link."

* * *

So, that very day, after school, I met Link by his car, and we drove to the local cemetery. It was a sobering thing, and I was sure I'd never forget it. After a staggering walk to the grave, Link knelt by the little spot and began weeping. My heart broke for him right then and there, but I didn't disturb him.

After some time, it was my turn; I knelt on the wet soil, slightly dirtying my jean-clad knees. "Hi, Aryll," I whispered softly. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened... really sorry... I really did think of you as a sort of little sister, and I miss you so much. I'll watch out for Link for you, I promise. I guess you really were too good for this world, Ryll. You didn't deserve the life you were given, and I know that you're now happy and free of any sickness. I love you, Aryll, but I think I have to go now..."

Here was the most difficult part, and my throat partially closed up, "Bye, Ryll..."

Shakily, I stood, and Link was there to support me as I began to sob into his chest. We cried together, but I somehow knew that now we were finally going to begin healing.

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **1,020**


	16. Epilogue

**... And this is it, guys... The end of "Hey". I can't even freaking believe it. So, as the beginning of a New Zelda adventure begins with** ** _Breath of the Wild_** **, I'm ending this one right here and now. _ (This was originally posted on Wattpad on March 3rd, 2017.)**

 **So... I want to thank/apologize to all my readers for reading through this mess. xD Love you guys, and I don't even know why you stuck with this story, lol.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to all my readers, and enjoy playing BotW! :DDDD**

 **Please read/review/enjoy cuz I'm a tired person... lol 3**

 **This will be my last post (at least for a time on , but I'm still very active on my Wattpad account [Princess-Zel]), and I've enjoyed my time here on a ton. I appreciate you guys; you're all the best. :-)**

 **Always,**

 **~Zel**

* * *

My smile brightened as my fingers flew across the keys of the grand piano; my clear voice rose higher and higher as I focused all my energy into this one performance. Thoughts of Aryll filled my mind, and although they were tinged with sorrow, I was happy. I was grateful for the time that I had been able to spend with her, even if it was short.

The feelings of joy that arose inside me were beautiful.

For a few moments, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Midna, Saria, Karane, and Pipit, all looking exuberant in their caps and gowns. Then there was Sheik, Tetra, and Tetra's crew all wore mirrored expressions of satisfaction and pride as they watched and listened to me play and sing.

Groose and Malon stood together, toward the back, and I was conscious of this fact as well. They'd both treated me and Link awfully, and even though they mostly kept to themselves now, they had apologized for their behavior and were much nicer if we ever spoke. They'd found healing within each other.

Mr. Rauru, Ms. Nabooru, and Impa were all present as well, along with Dawson and Aileen, my adoptive parents, and Zant, my big brother. My heart is so overwhelmed with the support of my friends and family.

And then, I saw him, standing so close to me. His smile was identical to mine, and he silently mouthed the words I sang along with me. He was so calm, and I needed his dependable strength to make it through my performance.

As soon as it was over and the words died in my throat, I rose from the piano bench and scrambled into Link's open arms. A cheer bubbled up from somewhere in the crowd, and I had a suspicion that it was Zant.

"You did an amazing job, Zel," Link whispered into my ear before brushing a piece of black hair away from my face.

I buried my face in his chest as a noise that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh escaped my lips, "Thanks, Link."

He let out an excited whoop before scooping me up and spinning me around in his arms, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Don't be proud of _me_ ," I laughed back. "There's nothing to be proud of when it comes to me."

We slowed to a stop, and Link placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face up to look him directly in the eye, "Don't you ever say that, Zelda Haiden. You're everything to me."

With those kind words, he drew me to him once more, and, I swear, my heart nearly melted when he spoke. Tears began forming in my eyes, but my smile was still perfectly intact.

He was confused by my sudden emotion and looked into my eyes, concerned, "Hey, hey, hey... Are you alright, Zel?"

And I nodded as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm not alright, Link."

"What?!" he questioned.

I couldn't hold back a giggle, "I'm perfect. You're perfect."

He chuckled along with me, "Not gonna lie – You scared me there, Zel."

I felt myself being pulled backward, into the embrace of Midna. "Zel, it's finally over! Can you believe it?!" she exclaimed. "No more of this high school junk, and we get to move on and actually _live_!"

Link caught my eye quickly and mouthed at me: _"I'll catch you later."_ Then, he, too, was pulled into a group hug with all of his football buddies.

It was a whirlwind of congratulations and exclamations, and I was so overwhelmed. People were talking about parties and college and relationships and jobs, and I had absolutely no clue where my life would be going. I hadn't really bothered thinking about it, supposing that I'd figure things out as I went along.

Saria was a little bubble of joy as she gushed over how excited she was and how wonderful she thought my performance was; I assumed she'd had a cup of coffee beforehand but wasn't quite sure – she's a naturally energetic person, but adding coffee into the mix... It made things... exciting.

"We'd better stay in contact, Zelda!" Saria exclaimed, giving me a fierce hug.

I laughed, "Of course we will! You have my number and can call or text me whenever you'd like!"

"Yay!" she squealed before moving on to the next person.

My fond smile never left my face as I was pulled into a group hug from Pipit and Karane. They, too, were extremely kind, and we all promised to remain in touch, in addition to my promise of being a bridesmaid in their wedding a year from now. The diamond that glittered on Karane's left ring finger gave me even more cause to smile.

My mini conversation with Tetra was an interesting one, and she told me to watch out for stray dry erase markers. That comment evoked a laugh from both of us. She was with her crew and Shad, an unlikely group.

Sheik gave me a sly smile, "Y'know, Zel – I think I can hear wedding bells in the near future... What do you think, Link?"

Link's ears blushed bright red, and I lightly shoved Sheik, accompanied with a small laugh. "Oh, yeah, Sheik! The ones for Karane and Pipit, right?"

Scoffing, Sheik replied with a chuckle, "No way, Zel! For the Zelink!"

I raised a brow at that – "Zelink?"

"Saying Zelda and Link is too much work," Midna butted in, giving me a wink. "Look at how far you've come, Zel!" She tackled me with a hug, brimming with excitement.

Zant followed shortly behind her, joining in on our group hug. "Congrats to my two little sisters for finally making it to graduation! I never thought Mid would make it this far with that defective brain of hers!"

A few seconds later, Zant was glaring at Midna who had flicked his ear. "I heard that, you bokoblin!" Midna exclaimed, glowering at our brother comically.

Then, came Aileen and Dawson who were both all smiles as they squeezed the life out of me. They expressed sincere interest in my friends, engaging them in conversation like the amazing people they were.

Mr. Rauru simply greeted me with a proud smile, "I knew you'd be able to do it, Zelda. You know, Impa, Nabooru, and I had been watching you, Link, Sheik, and some others for a while now. We all knew that you'd do something great one day. And you have."

Shaking my head, I responded, "I didn't do anything, Mr. Rauru. It was all Sheik and Link. They were the ones who really... ended the Vigilantes."

"That might be true," Mr. Rauru relented, "but you helped Link along the way. You provided him with comfort when he was hurting, and that's just as important as the bullets that ended the lives of those murderers."

I couldn't help but give him a quick hug, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Rauru. I really do see you as a sort of father figure in my life since my own was absent from my life for so long."

Surprised, he responded to my hug rather stiffly but chuckled, "You're quite welcome, Zelda. Keep in touch, alright?"

"Promise," I laughed. Suddenly, I felt like crying... It was as though I was stepping into a new corridor, closing the door behind me for good – no turning back. It was scary... but exciting.

Finally, after all the excitement died down, I looked around for Link but couldn't find him in the masses of people. Then, I felt someone lift me from behind, and I laughed because I knew exactly who it was – Link.

He set me down on the ground before whirling me around to face him and lifting my chin with his finger, like always, "So... Where were we?"

I smirked slightly, "You were just about to declare your undying love for me."

"Well, Zelda Haiden, I'm completely and totally in love with you. I have been for about a year now," he stated quite seriously.

... It was a joke.

And he took it seriously.

What the heck.

I was taken aback, but thankfully, it didn't take me too long to recover. "Well, Link Finlay..." I gulped, "I'm completely and totally in love with you too."

I couldn't believe what I'd just said...

"I think Aryll would be happy for us..." he whispered softly into my ear.

I nodded, "I think she's probably excited that you're finally proving Grandma wrong. That you can get a girl."

Link laughed at my teasing before wrapping his arms around me in a fierce hug, "You're a gem, Zel."

My heart actually _did_ melt this time, I swear. I pressed my lips to his, and that was when I knew, with my friends, family, and loved ones nearby –

I had finally found my way home.

* * *

 **Total Word Count:**

 **1,483**


End file.
